Kirby Back Again!
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: This is the finally season known as The End of Shadows. In this one Meta Knight, Kirby, and Lily are teleported to the planet Earth. While there the gang learns about the shadow that the dark pokemon leader is trying to bring back with Jigglypuff as a sacrifice. With Julia in the hands of evil, the gang must rescue their love ones before darkness takes them away... Forever.
1. The Family Returns First Season

Hi there is me. I'm planning to make a show/story for you guys who like Kirby and Pokemon too. I hope you guys enjoy it as I'm proud to make it for you guys. Don't forget to review it after wards okay. ":D

I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.

Prologue

The birth of the Star Warrior

* * *

In a planet called earth a place where the pokemon and humans live in peace from war and horror. They have everything they could ask for, until a bad war broke and the pokemon headed to find a place from a dark one's hands.

The leaders of the group are Dialga and his friend Palkia. Dialga is the master of time and controlling it. Palkia is the master of space and resets.

They are the ancient pokemon that had a bad friendship with a dark pokemon that made the war and took all the humans away to another place. Giratina is the dark pokemon that does terrible things to others.

He was a mad pokemon that wants to rule the planet earth and take control of everything. He wanted power for himself to take the world from the humans and pokemons.

But what they didn't known the pokemons have a secret, they have a group name, that it's called a Cloud Warriors. Protectors of the planet and peace to give the humans a chance to live in peace with others like they did before.

One pokemon and a person wanted peace to have with the people to live in peace and have plenty of food that can filled their bellies and live of newborns.

At the hideout, a big news came from the pokemon helper and nurse who is called Chansey and her other helper who is Clefairy asking everyone to go to the meeting quickly.

"What is the matter Chansey?" Dialga asked her and she said. "Oh it's a miracle, Jigglypuff is giving birth to a child!" She said to him with a happy face.

"Oh my." The other pokemon said in a happy voices that their great warrior known as Jigglypuff, a puffball who is the weakest one ever, but she proved herself to be a great warrior to help them in war.

Jiggs was in the birth bed, breathing heavily as she was about to give birth to a son. Clefairy was supporting her and as the old pokemon called Clefable was at the end to take the child when he was coming.

"Man, I didn't want him to be in a world that peace is never to return. I want him in a place where he can be safe from harm and maybe find his father." Jigglypuff said to the young nurse.

"Maybe, master Palkia might have an answer to safe your son and maybe take him to place where the other group called Star Warriors will take care of him." She said to her.

Jiggs nodded as she felt pain in her a sign that her son is coming out soon. "I'm ready." She said to them as she continues to do her breathing.

About an hour, the pink puffball with little arms, oval eyes, and red shoes like was in a warm blanket.

The masters came and saw the young one in a blue blanket, in his mother's arms.

"He is so cute." The young Cresselia said. She is an adapted daughter of Palkia and Diagla who is about three years old. She and the moon are connected to each other that give them strength.

"Yes, he is cute like his father…" Jiggs sighed sadly. She missed her husband, who was a brave puffball with a strong heart.

The baby was opening his eyes which are blue and with a cute cheek marks on his little face. He started to giggle as he saw his mother for the first time.

"I don't know if he'll be safe from the dark monster's grip if he follows him to the base of the Star Warriors." Jiggs said with worry of her newborn boy.

"He'll be fine, the Star Warriors will give him a ship and a warp star for his strength when battle comes. He is strong, and will be a great warrior, like his father." Palkia said gently to her.

"Can I have him sleep with me for a night before he has to go." Jiggs asked. Palkia nodded and Diagla nodded too as they left the mother with her son.

"_You will be a good boy when you meet your father, and be strong for the future okay."_ Jiggs whispered to her baby.

He giggled softly as he fell a sleep, and Jiggs fell a sleep with him too. As a shooting star came and shining the night sky from the darkness of the war.

"I hope he well be safe." Jiggs said as she, still holding her son in a blue blanket, while Palkia work on her teleport powers to take him to the base of the Star Warriors.

"He'll be fine, you must not worry okay." Lucario said to her. He is the commander of the Cloud Warriors, and he helps Jiggs to get through the tough courses before she had her son.

"It's ready." Machoke said to the master of space. "All right, Jiggs looks like he needs to sleep when he is riding the poke ship and this will trade to be a star ship." Palkia said to her.

She nodded and placed him in the crib. He wonders why his mother is leaving him. So she whispered to him.

"_You well see me soon, I promise I will find you along with you father okay."_ He nodded with a sad look on his face.

He cried softly, she hates to see him go, but it is for the best that he is safe from harms way from the dark pokemon.

So she begin to sing a lullaby to him.

"_Sleep my little one, don't you cry, mommy's going to be with you. You are a sleepy baby that will safe from harm's way, you are not alone you have the greatest spirit of us all you will be a greatest warrior, for the land of the free and the home of the brave…" _

Her song came to an end and the little one was a sleep. She kissed him in the forehead, cover him in a blanket, and place a picture of herself in his crib.

Then she took a couple of steps back and watch as Palkia used her powers to teleport the ship to space where the baby will be with the Star Warrior's base.

Jigglypuff known as Purin, that is her real name looks at the sky as her baby is going to be in a safe place from war and harm.

"You will see him soon." Chansey said to her as she put her hand on Jiggs shoulder. She nodded and whispered.

"_I wish you peace and tell your father that I love him, even he left to stop the mad man from ruling the whole world. May the stars be with you.."_

Then she left with the others and she knows in her heart she'll see him and her husband soon.

Stars shines with the pure light and the same shooting star came and light up the sky again.

"_May the stars be with you, Kirby_." Jiggs voice kept echoing.

This is only the beginning.


	2. Episode One

This first episode will take back when the gang defeated Nightmare and peace returns to the Pop Star, will as least that's what the others say, Knight DDD is still will you know the same and Escargon too. But as least Kirby can handle this mess. Go Kirby!:D Will I hope you enjoy this chp as the other one I updated. Don't forget to review okay :D

I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.

Episode one

A fatherly love and picture of a mother

* * *

It was a lovely day at the Cappy Town. Everyone was greatly at peace when Kirby defeated Nightmare and save the world from evil.

As for Kirby, he was playing with his friends, Tuff who is the little brother of Tiff who is his older sister.

There are also Meta Knight, Sword Knight, and Blade Knight. They were doing there boring job as the same. Man it's hard to be a knight.

Anyway the king is in his throne, along with Escargon the snail. The king didn't have any good day because that Nightmare is gone he can't order any monster to deal with Kirby.

But that didn't stop him of making items for helping him to defeat Kirby.

"This laser will hit Kirby and send him to sky high for good." The king said to Escargon. He looked kina weird for a second and said. "But sire, will Kirby you know defeats it…"

That gave him a whack on the head with the hammer. "I know this will work your idiot, and Kirby won't know what hit him heee." DDD said to him with an evil smile.

At outside of the castle, Tuff and Kirby were playing kick ball, and Tiff was writing her journal about her day and watching them so they don't get in trouble.

"Alright Kirby, here comes the goal!" Tuff said to him as he kicks the ball and it goal.

"POYO!" Kirby said happily as he claps his hands together. "All right that's what I call a kick right Kirby… Kirby?" Tuff said and wonders what Kirby was looking at.

Kirby had a little locket with a picture of his mother. He sighed sadly of missing his mother.

"Poyo…sniff." He said as tears were threaded to come out his small oval eyes. "Kirby?" Tiff asked as she walk up to him and Tuff asked.

"What's wrong?" Kirby showed the picture to them. They were shocked to see what his mother looked like.

"Wow, she's pretty." Tuff said as he looked dreamily at the picture, but for Tiff she hugged Kirby as he struggled in her arms.

"You miss her do you?" She asked and he nodded. "I know your mother would be proud of you as Meta Knight, and me for all that hard work you did to defeat Nightmare and save the world. I'm sure you see her soon."

Kirby smiled and kissed her in the cheek. "Poyo." He said in a happy tone. The gang made a group hug and headed inside to Tiff and Tuff's room.

In the halls of the castle Waddle Dee and Caption Waddle Doo was keeping things nice and clean for the king.

As they walked the halls, a voice was heard. "Hello, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby." The three turned and saw Meta Knight.

"POYO!" Kirby cheered as he went to hug him. Meta Knight was taken back by this, but he hugged his student/son.

"How are you?" Tiff asked him. "I'm fine just doing my job," Meta Knight said to her. "By making sure that DDD is not making any more troubles."

They laughed and headed to the room.

When they got there Tiff's mom and dad were already at dinner table waiting for them to eat their fill.

"Wow, this is great!" Tuff said as he set in a chair, Tiff sat too, so did Kirby until he saw Meta Knight going somewhere, so he wait to him. He tugged his cape and Meta Knight turned.

"Poyo…" Kirby said to him. "I can't I have to get back-" He was cut off from a growl from his belly. Which means he didn't eat anything and he was hungry.

"Poyo." Kirby said as he took his hand and pulled him to the table and sat down next to the others. "Will fine, I guess I need to eat something then." Meta Knight said as he lifts his mask alittle and put food in his mouth.

"It's that how you going to eat like that Meta Knight?" Tiff asked. He nodded.

They enjoyed their dinner and so did Meta Knight, but it was time for bed, and Kirby had fallen a sleep from eating food.

"I can't take Kirby back to his house, it way to dark and I can't see anything." Tuff said.

"I'll take him to my room, he'll sleep with me and the others knight for tonight." Meta Knight said as he took Kirby in his arms.

He nodded the others good night and headed to his room where Sword and Blade are.

"Sir," Sword and Blade said as their master came to the room. "Good evening to you two." As Meta Knight put Kirby in his bed, the knights were wondering why he had Kirby.

"Sire, why is Kirby here, I thought he would sleep in his house?" Sword asked. "Will I want him to sleep with me, if that is okay for you guys." Meta Knight asked.

"Of course sir." Blade said. As Meta Knight made Kirby made more safe in bed. As he did he saw a locket of Kirby's.

With that look, he took it off him and looked at the picture of the mother of Kirby's. He gasped as he see Kirby's mother.

"Sir are you okay?" The knights asked. "I'm fine leave me, I'll see you tomorrow okay." Meta Knight said to them, they nodded, and headed out.

As Meta Knight continues to look at it, he felt tears in his eyes as if they want to come out. He took his mask off and place it on the table as he let the tears out freely.

"Why must I leave her before our son, Kirby was born and there helping her?" Meta Knight regretted of a memory that he left home from the planet.

Kirby saw that and he hugged him, which made Meta Knight jump. "Poyo." He asked. "Kirby, I didn't meant to wake you up." Meta Knight said, when he gasp that his face is now showing to Kirby.

"Me miss her too…" Kirby said to him. He was surprised that his student/son is not wondering about his face.

"I promise, I will find her, Kirby I promise. My son." Meta Knight said as he hugged him in a gently care, and kissed his forehead which was not right for a knight to do, but he did anyway.

"Get some sleep okay." Meta Knight said to Kirby as he nodded and fallen a sleep in his father/teacher's arms. He smiled, and took him and his self to bed.

As he is done covering his son and himself in a warm blanket and he fell a sleep, without his mask on.

He know in his heart that he will find her, his wife, his love, and Kirby's good mother and Meta Knight's heart.

Jigglypuff the Cloud warrior.

* * *

This is episode is shown of what happened when Kirby defeats Nightmare and peace was returned and of course King DDD and his sidekick will be making trouble. So watch out for the next one okay:D


	3. Episode Two

This second one holds as least two parts of this episode, but the second one will be in another chp. So I thought I told you guys about it so you when get confused of what will happen and if anything is not working right. But other then that I hope you guys enjoy this chp. Don't forget to review okay:D Thanks for reading this and I wish you're a good day:D

I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.

Episode Two

Memories of the past

(How two puffballs met)

* * *

At the room of the knights, Sword and Blade were sound a sleep, letting the dreams take them to where they want to go.

Kirby was sleeping with his mentor/father, on his bed which has a pink blanket that Meta Knight covered himself and his son/student in to keep warm.

Kirby was dreaming of eating his favorite food, yes the watery and really good. Watermelon. "Poyo!" He said cheerfully. As that he ate every watermelon and he was full for the first time after eating so much of that food. Then he sang a happily song that reminds so much of his mother's song.

When Kirby woke up, he was still sad that his mother is not around and he feels that his heart was torn from his little body.

"Mommy…" Kirby said in a sad tone.

"What's wrong Kirby?" A voice came into view and it was Meta Knight's, who was surprised woke up.

"Poyo…" Kirby said to him, with a look saying. (I miss mommy). Then Meta Knight showing his father side, hugged his son.

"I know I miss her too." Meta Knight said after giving him a hug. Kirby snuggled closer to his teacher/dad for a warmth that was familiar like his mother's warmth.

"Okay Kirby lets get some sleep okay?" Meta Knight said in his some what happy tone.

Kirby nodded and went into the covers for sleep in the night with is light raining.

Meta Knight kissed his son's forehead and laid back to sleep.

He then remembering the past of how he and she met for the first time ever.

**Back to the past: **

It started at a planet called pokemon earth before trainers came and live peacefully together.

There stand a wigglytuff female with her baby girl who is at least a mouth old but can still walk and talk a little, she was Purin in her igglybuff form.

She and her mother was looking at the skies, watching the stars passing by and counting them to little pictures.

"Mother this pretty to see the stars, tonight maybe we can make a wish." Purin said to her mother. "Will if you see a star shooting make a wish quickly before it too late okay." Her mother said.

"Okay!" Purin said and then she saw a shooting star. "Oh mommy look it's the shooting star!" She pointed to the star, "Oh dear that's…" Her mother said until she saw it coming at them.

"Purin hold on dear!" Mother wigglytuff said as she grab her daughter. "Mommy!" Purin exclaimed as they moved away from the star.

It hit on the ground and the pokemon went to find out what is it, and what's inside.

"Mommy…" Purin said. "Stay here okay." Wigglytuff went closer to it and then the hatch opened.

They gasped and then a blue puffball came out, landed in the ground face first. She moved closer to the blue one and pick it up.

"Mommy is his hurt?" Purin asked. "No he's took a knock out for a while but he will be okay." Mother said.

She sat him down and looked inside the starship, it had a wrap star and everything: cape, gloves and a mask made of metal.

As the mother was looking at everything Purin went to the blue one.

She never seen him like that before and this was the first too for her, because she doesn't have any friends but tries to make some, but couldn't.

One she is the general's daughter, two everyone makes fun of her, and three she had to follow the rule of staying safe from other pokemon that might want her.

Then all of a sudden the blue one woke up and saw her looking at him. She gasped softly so her mother won't hear.

"Who are you?" The blue one said in his cute baby voice. She stared at him before she can answer.

His face is so cute, with his blush marks, and his silver eyes that make him a mystical like a guardian angel.

"I'm Purin," She answered him. After that she blushed of seeing his face and his cuteness.

"Purin, that's a beautiful name." He said. She was taken back by that comment but smiled.

"What is your name?" Purin asked. He thought and said. "I'm Meta Knight the Star Warrior." He answered.

She was surprised by that, a warrior. She smiled with a beauty of a rose. He blushed when he felt his face hot he covered his face with a blanket.

"It's okay, no one will make fun of you okay." Purin said in her happy tone.

He smiled again and then her mother came back and saw him awake from his knock out, from the fall.

"Oh you are awake, thank goodness. I'm Runna, Purin's mother." She said to him. "Hi." He said back to her.

"Mommy, can we take him back to the others and see if he can stay with us?" Purin asked and shocked him.

"Alright, but your father and the others need to know about him and thank about it okay." She said and Purin nodded. "But he can come with us." She finished with a smile.

Then the start of friendship begins with the two puffballs.

**End of dream.**

Meta Knight's eyes opened by the sun's light and Kirby was still sound a sleep still.

He smiled and got out of bed without waking him up and the others. He put his mask on and went outside.

He sat on the tower and was thinking about the dream he had. That was the time that he first met her and her smiling face.

"_I wonder how she is doing? I hope and she's fine."_ He said as he looked up at the sky.

Then a white figure and a dog was watching him.

"Are we going to see him soon." The dog asked the white figure, while she is getting petted. "We will soon I promise, we'll see my husband and my son okay."

The dog nodded.

Then they headed to the forest and wait for the day to arrive.


	4. Episode Three

This is the one when the White Cloud and Wolfwrath comes to see the two Star Warriors, it has some fights on it but so much, with a little bit of humor, and a confusing part of one thing. You will see when you read this chp okay. This is thanks to Mind Seeker and everyone who likes my stories in fan fiction. Good luck and please don't forget to review okay sorry if this chp is short. .:D

I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.

Episode Three

A white cloud and a wolf puppy visit at Kirby's house

* * *

In the morning of Cappy town things are doing good, Kirby went back to his house with the yellow bird named Tokori.

He is a little annoying to have around you and he never shuts his big mouth, well beck up and make you want to mass with him.

Anyway Kirby went inside with Tokori with a wanting look of where have you been. Then he said to Kirby.

"I didn't know where you were and why didn't you at least let me know where you are?!" Kirby's eyes rolled and went to get a watermelon from his secret place.

When he is eating his food he saw a white puffball at his front door. A knock came and Tokori who is madder than a cat's face, went and opened the door.

"What do you…who are you?" He asked. "I'm here for Kirby." The white warrior said to the little annoying yellow bird.

"Are you a demon beast?!" Tokori asked. "No, you annoying bird." The warrior said in a calming voice.

"What do you call me!" Tokori was just about to attack her with his beck, but she side stepped and picked up a rock and threw it at his beck. He fell down and ribbed it and saying ow.

"What's that for your crazy person!" Tokori said to her and then a wolf wrath came with a growl. "_If you don't move I will make you move you idiot bird and have you for lunch."_ The girl wolf wrath said to him.

"Ehh!" Tokori said, left Kirby as he flew back to the castle to get help, and Kirby looked at them.

"Poyo…" Kirby said.

"_Are you sure that's him?"_ Wolfwrath asked. "Yes, he is my son." The white warrior said. Pulled her mask off and Kirby went to happiness.

At the Tokori's way to the castle, the three knights went to doing their normal jobs.

Till Tokori came and the knight were wondering what's going on with him, because will he never leaves the house.

"Tokori what's the problem?" Sword asked him. "Will the white woman and her wolf friend is at the house! She even hit me with a rock and nearly break my beck off."

After telling them the story. "So where is she at and her pet?" Meta Knight asked him while Tokori ribbing his beck.

"At Kirby's house." Tokori answered him. Meta Knight's eyes turned white and the others were wondering what's on his mind.

"Meta Knight?" Sword wondered. "Sword, Blade, I'll be back for a minute and save Kirby from the white one. So keep an eye for anything okay?" Meta Knight ordered them then left.

"I wondering what's on his mind?" Blade asked.

Meta Knight went to the window, let his wings come out from his cape, and flew to Kirby's house.

"Okay. You are going…" The white one saw a flying puffball coming to them. "_That is him master!" _Wolfwrath shouted to her master.

"Keep him safe okay." The white one said to her. The wolf nodded to her, and she went to take Kirby away to a safe place.

"Where he is?!" Meta Knight said to her with his sword out for battle. "He is fine and if you want him you get through me." The white one said to him.

"As you wish." Then they begin to do swordplay fights.

She use swifts on him but was blocked by his moves. He almost fall to the ground, but manage to get back up.

"You are so good." White one said to him. "Hmm you have so much too." Meta Knight said to her.

They sword fight each other and Meta Knight was thinking about this person, she fights just like Jigglypuff, but he let that thought go and kept fighting till the end.

After a few swifts, the white one was about to win, but Meta Knight used his sword and knock her sword and her to the ground.

Wolfwrath was shocked that her master is defeated. _"Oh no,"_ She said to herself. Kirby is on top of her and looking at the fight.

Meta Knight took a step to her. Saw the mask of hers fall of her face. "So let me ask, who you and why are you here for Kirby?" He pointed his sword at her.

She stand up and dusted herself off, and turned to him with her face shown. Meta Knight's eyes turned orange.

"It can't be. You…" He couldn't speak. "Yes, I'm Purin the Jigglypuff." She answered with a smile as she got her mask and sword.

"_Master. Are you okay?" _The wolf came to her aid but she hold her hand up. "It's okay." Jiggs said to her.

"But…how do you get here?" Meta Knight asked. Before he can ask again, Jiggs lift his mask and kissed his lips with hers.

He stopped and kissed her with all his might. After they stopped Kirby came to them. "Mommy and daddy together." Kirby said happily.

"I miss you so much, look how much you grown." Jiggs pick him up and hugged him so tight. "POYO!" He said happily. She sighed sadly.

"_I can't believe this, I miss his life so much."_ She said to herself. Wolfwrath came and lick her cheek, she petted her, and Meta Knight patted her head.

"She's my friend. This is Lilly." Jiggs introduce to him. Lilly nodded. "Will let's go back to Kirby's house and tell me what happened to you okay." Meta Knight said to her as he wipe her cheek.

"Okay," She said as they headed back to the house.


	5. Episode Four

Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. This is about a big promise that was made by Meta Knight and Jigglypuff before they were gone to their ways like war or other things. Anyway please enjoy this chp and tell me what you guys think of it :D But I must warn you though it has a sad part for Meta Knight. Just letting you know ;D Sorry if it's short.

I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.

Episode Four

A secret that must be kept

* * *

Jigglypuff was happy that she had found her family from that terrible war she's in now and she knows she has a lot of explaining to do when they get inside the house.

Meta Knight however was wondering what she was thinking about that made her sigh sadly al of a sudden. He stopped and so did Jiggs who was wondering if anything's wrong that might made him stop.

"What's wrong Meta Knight?" Jigglypuff asked with a suddenly movement to him. His eyes were green in deep thought wondering what he should ask her.

He nodded to himself and grab her. Kirby wonders why his parents are leaving all of a sudden. "Poyo?" He asked. "I'm taking your mother for a walk on the forest, so we can remember the times we missed right?" Meta Knight winked at Jiggs.

She understands him and said. "Yeah he want me to see what it looks like. So Lilly will watch you. You behave until we get back alright?" He nodded and head to his house were Lilly is waiting for him.

"What's this about Meta Knight?" Jiggs asked him. "You will see now hop on my back okay?" He asked her. She hopped to his back. His wings were back too and she missed the warmth from them.

He looked in each direction before he can fly. With a great jump he soar through the skies to the Whispy Woods so they can talk in private from others not knowing what they are about to speak.

Once there, he landed softly and Jiggs got off his back and sit on the branch with him. His wings turned back to cape form and sit next to her. With his hand holding hers in a soft grip.

He took a breath and asked her. "Jigglypuff?" She turned her body said. "Yes, Meta Knight?" "How is everything back at your planet? Is the war over?"

Her eyes widen she looked at the other way before answering his question. Took a breath and answered him.

"It is not going so will at my home planet." Jiggs said to him. "Why what had happened there?" Meta Knight asked.

"Will," She begin to speak. "That dark pokemon is winning and we are losing. His power was so great that we had to flee from the battlefield." "That's terrible. Why did they do that?" He asked angrily, with his eyes turned red.

"Will… Dialga said that if we keep fighting we will lose so much pokemon, he didn't want that to happen so we hide in a safest place where sanctuary is waiting for us." Jiggs explain to him.

Now he was upset deeply. One because he left to stop Nightmare from winning the war and two staying with Kirby so he can watch him grown up to be a true and great Star Warrior just like him.

But with leaving her before Kirby was born to the pokemon planet, wasn't there to help her or supported her. He felt bad than anything before. His heart beaded badly, his breath quicken, and his eyes were in dark grey with tears on them.

His hands even shake he tried not to cry even his own thoughts are saying that. "_I can't cry… I can't…cry…" _Jiggs saw that and she hugged him with her care grip. He wrapped his arm around her and he let the tears out.

He was shaking all over while she hugs him, comforting him. He felt his tears on his masked face coming to the ground from the mask. Jiggs took his mask off and kissed his wet check.

"It's all right, you didn't mean to leave. I know that the war of Nightmares is important to you and you want to stop him. I understand. You are not alone on this." She said to him.

His hand lifted to her cheek and kiss hers. She felt the warmth that she missed so much before the war in her planet began.

"I know…but I wasn't there for you like you were there for me. I feel bad." He said to her. "But we can't change what our destinies lay, we have to follow our own for a brighter future." Jiggs added.

He felt his eyes not giving any more tears then he had to before. Releasing them will make a happier person again. He felt better after telling her he's sorry for what happened and not being there for her like he did.

Then she said to him. "Do you remember our promise before we got married?" He nodded as his arms were around her still. "Yes, we vowed that no matter what happens we will be together forever. My love." He answered her question.

"Yes, that is the very most important we made that with it, we will always be together and be strong for one and another.

"We should leave before Kirby, and Lilly get worried." Jiggs said to her knight and shining armor. "Yes, let us leave and talk about our good old day." Meta Knight said to her.

But then added. "We must not let Kirby get worried okay." She nodded and hop to his back. His wings blow back from his cape and then they flew back to Kirby's house.

Meta Knight remembers something he need to explain to the others what has happened and who was the great Cloud Warrior.

It's the only the beginning of the family.


	6. Episode five part one

Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. This is will be a cliffhanger and I will be planning to work on the other one of Episode Five on spring break. So until then I hope you will enjoy this story. I'm sorry for making this a super short chp. I'll try to make the next one longer for you guys alright. Don't forget to review. This special thanks for my friend, who is the nicest one ever and always there for helping me, this is for you Mind Seeker!

I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.

Episode Five

Part one

Figure what to say.

* * *

As the two headed home, Meta Knight was thinking about what he need to tell the others so they wouldn't make his wife and her friend an enemy, then that could lead a big fight.

Then again he doesn't want her to know of what Kirby was doing with him, like the king ordered him to have a duel with his student/son just to find out his weakness which of course was a big fall.

But he needed to think of what he should say to her without her freaking her out and yelling on the top of her lungs.

It turned night and the stars are shinning beautifully. He remembers that night. When they were kids. He wished the night will always shows their stars in the skies, and never disappear again.

When he was in the war he looks at the sky and saw his friends, that is watching him from above, protecting him, and wishes him luck always. Even his hope, that burns like a flame on a flower that never falls to ashes.

He smiled in his mask and his eyes turned blue for happiness. Jiggs who saw him was happy too, to see him smiling like he did before. She missed that man she loved so much, and cared for too.

When they landed in front of Kirby's house, Kirby was happy to see them. So he ran out from the door and then jumped into his father's arms. Then hugged them.

"Hi Kirby," Meta Knight said to him before he continued . "I'm sorry for not coming home in time." He finished.

"Poyo okay." Kirby cheered.

Jigglypuff kissed her son's forehead after hugging him. "Let's get some sleep we all need it." Jigglypuff said to them.

"POYO!" Kirby cheered, he jumped out of his father's arms, and headed in with Lilly inside.

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff followed behind into the house.

In the morning, the birds cheeped, the flowers bloom with beauty, the bugs are buzzing. Everyone was waking up from the sun's light and getting ready for today's work.

Tokori who was sitting on a branch of a tree. Wondering why Meta Knight didn't come back from his mission.

"It's strange how he does things here." He said to himself. So he flew back to Kirby's house and try to find out what is going on.

Meta Knight who was awake first by the sun's light got out of the bed and put his stuff on. He blushed though about one thing last night.

_Meta Knight slept close to Jigglypuff as their son Kirby was in the middle of them in the bed. Good thing it's huge for three to sleep in._

_He kissed his wife's forehead and his son then fell a sleep. He heard noises from Jiggs who made him blushed. _

"_Meta Knight." She said in her sleep. He rub her cheek with his hand. She loved the warmth of his skin that she missed so much when the war broke out._

"_I love you Purin."_ _He said to her then give him a smile then he went back to sleep._

He had known that she would love his warmth around her. That makes her safe from any harm that will come to her. He nodded in that agreement that no matter what happens, he will give his life to save her and their son.

"Hey!" A voice was heard that was not to far from Kirby's house. "Oh no…" Meta Knight said in his mind.

He knew that voice it was Tokori's and he is coming this way to Kirby's house. Meta Knight need to explain him what had happen and who Jigglypuff was.

"Hey, I found you. Were have you been and do you get her?" Tokori said finally coming into view and Meta Knight was not sure of what he should tell him.

So he said to him.

"Well, not exactly and that is way-" He was cut off by Tokori. "You WHAT!!!!!!!! You didn't get her!" The little yellow bird shouted in his masked face. So Meta Knight pushed him away.

"I will explain everything okay, now come on." Meta Knight said to him and Tokori went with him to the house, to find out about the mysteries of this warrior of the clouds.

**

* * *

**

Stay turn okay:D for the next one!


	7. Episode five part two

Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. This is the other part of the cliffhanger called 'This is my wife' This one will tell you how Tokori became a surprised person that he got beaded by a girl. LOL. Anyway it also tells how this whole thing happen with her coming to Popstar, and her mission to protect a certain person and planet. Now then how he will react to that. I hope you enjoy this second part of the episode five.

I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.

Episode Five

Part Two

This is my wife and the life she had to go though

* * *

Meta Knight and Tokori came into the house so the little yellow bird can see who this white warrior was and why it's here for Kirby. He was going to get his answer when he saw her with a Wolfwrath puppy and Kirby.

"Tokori," Meta Knight begin to speak. "I would like you to met my wife, her name is Purin."

After that Tokori's jaw just drop. Then he begin to fly everywhere and shouting something to himself. Meta Knight didn't hear anything that bird is saying.

So he grabbed his foot, and sat him in the bed. "What were you saying after that lopping lop?" Meta Knight asked him as he breathe slowly in and out.

After that he spoke. "Why didn't you tell that warrior is your wife!" He shouted and the others heard him.

"Poyo…" Kirby wondered. _"Master, is that little birdie we saw earlier yesterday?"_ Lilly asked.

"Yes, I believe so," Jiggs answered.

Back with the males talking and shouting. "So you're telling me that girl is your wife!" Tokori shouted. Meta Knight sighed.

"Yes, that's the point. She was from a planet where others like her live and humans too. They lived in peace until the war broke out of her world." Meta Knight said to him calmly.

Tokori just sit there not saying another word. "Oh," He broke the silence. "I didn't know that. But why she is here and trying to take Kirby away?"

"Well she misses him and wants to be in his life. To show how a good mother is." Meta Knight said to him. Finally Tokori is his quite self again.

"That's sad. How do you know about her anyway Meta Knight?" Tokori asked. He thought for a moment to tell him about a little of his past with her and her planet. He doesn't trust Tokori because these two parts of him.

One: He is very loud and never shuts up.

Then Two: He never keeps a secret from anyone else.

But he's in his good side so maybe it will be okay to tell him about Purin. Meta Knight took a breath and said to him.

"Well, I went to her planet when I was little. I was in my Star Ship and it landed on her planet before the war broke. She and her mother were watching stars going by through space."

"I never knew how fun she can be. Beside Jiggs was the daughter of the general for the two powerful pokemons. One is Dialga he controls time though out the whole world. Then there is Palkia she control space and can reset the form and make it disappear or appear as a new land."

"She and I were good friends, she showed me her world, and I was happy to be with her. But then the two pokemon said to me. 'Once you are older, you will be leaving here to go to your Star Warrior ship and there you will begin your training as a Star Warrior.' I know by that I need to leave her and help the others who need me. That's mostly what happened to me."

Tokori was shock to hear that long story. Maybe he'll forgive it and not remembering about it anyway. That was Meta Knight's wish.

"Man, that's sucks. But how is Kirby connected to her anyway?" Tokori asked again.

"Well she is Kirby's mother." Meta Knight answered. Then Tokori's jaw dropped. "No way. I didn't know that." He said in a sad tone.

"Yes, that's the truth." Meta Knight agreed.

Then Jigglypuff came in. "So you told him about us right?" He nodded and Tokori flew to her.

"I'm sorry for hitting you with a rock." Jigglypuff said to him. "Oh it's alright, I should have my shut. I didn't know you are Kirby's mom." Tokori said to her.

She hugged him and kissed his beck. "No, I should have stopped and say something to you then attacking you. I just feel protect of him." She said to him.

"Oh, well at least it's over now right?" He said to them. They nodded.

Then a question came to him. "How do you get here by any chance. I mean is this planet far from this place?" Tokori asked.

"Well, it's a long story. But oh well I say it anyway." She said in a happy tone. Then she begin her story.

"I was with the two powerful pokemon and they were saying that the war between good and evil is rising with very powers he hope to command. He was unstoppable and not be able to be defeated."

"So Palkia said to me ' You need to go and find your family and maybe together you will be strong as a blade in the monster's chest.' I did and I was sad too for leaving them in that planet."

Her eyes were watery as she finishes her story. "So I went here and then I met Lilly at a place where no more of her kind were not there anymore. I know by that NME took them and use them as monsters."

"So we made a good friendship and trust in each other. She said can help find Meta Knight and Kirby. But in return I help her find her family and return them home to her land." She finished finally.

"Wow, I guess that was a hard life for you right?" Tokori asked. She nodded. "But at it least it was good to find a friend that you can trust and I'm glad that she helped me find my son and my knight in shiny armor."

She hugged Meta Knight and he hugged her back. "Yes, it was good to see her too and Kirby having his mother back."

Tokori then smiled. "Alright, that's the questions I asked. Thanks for answering them." He said to her and Meta Knight.

"So what Tiff, Tuff, and your followers. How are you going to tell them about her and why she is here?" He asked.

"We need to think about that before she can meet them. Including the king. We'll think about it." Meta Knight said to him.

"Woof." Lilly bark. "Oh Lilly was making lunch for us, want to eat some?" Jiggs asked Tokori.

"Aw, what the heck sure." Tokori said and headed to the house were the other two are.

"_I hope we can too Meta Knight."_ Jiggs said to herself.

Then the couple headed inside the house and ate lunch.

* * *

**A cliffhanger oh…. How can they explain about Jiggs and her planet now. Wait till the next one alright. :D**


	8. Episdoe five part three

Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. This is the other part of the cliffhanger called 'This is my wife' LOL. Anyway it also tells how Meta Knight and Jigglypuff explain to Tiff and Tuff and Meta's knights. How they would react now. Oh well they just need to trust in each other and hope this is a good explanation that can help them understand. Oh in the end is the second part of the dream of Meta's childhood. . I make the next episode longer. I hope you enjoy this is the final part of the episode five.

I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.

Episode Five

Part Three

An explanation and the second part of Meta Knight's childhood dream.

* * *

After a good and nice lunch that was made by Lilly. Which she did a great job on. Which is her special food that was made by her mother. It's called Hot cakes.

"This is really good. Lilly you should be a great chief in your village." Tokori commend to her. "Thanks my mother was the one who taught me how to make this. It's kina goes through the family." Lilly said to him.

"So did you guys going to tell Tiff and Tuff about you Jiggs?" Tokori asked the couple who are still eating. They looked at each other and said. "We still don't know about that Tokori." Jigglypuff answered his question.

"Well just wait until tomorrow and then we'll tell them about you and your friend okay?" Meta Knight spoke.

They nodded and continued to eat the Hot cakes.

At night time, Tokori slept in the bed next to Kirby after Jigglypuff put a warm blanket on them to keep them warm. Lilly laid in the floor next to the window to see the stars outside.

As the couple, they sat on top of the roof on Kirby's home and look at the stars, stargazing.

"Do you think that we can explain your friends about me and the things of what's going on my planet home Meta Knight?" Jigglypuff asked worried.

He put his arm around her and gave her a hug. "I'm sure it will be okay to tell them about you and the planet you live. I just hope it doesn't get them worried about it." Meta Knight said.

"Why?" Jigglypuff looked wondered about what he said. "Well, it just. In NME's planet, while we try to escape from the place. Kirby's friend Tiff got caught and he used her as bait to get to him." Meta Knight explained.

Jigglypuff's eyes widened. "But how did they get away from him?" "It was thinks to Tiff. If she didn't grab the Wrap Star and Kirby copying it. They wouldn't be here. But Kirby used the weapon called a Star Rod. It help him defeat NME and save Tiff from him." Meta Knight finished.

Jigglypuff was surprise of how their son is stronger than he was before. "I'm so proud of him for being a hero. It's that why you are afraid of them getting hurt." Meta Knight nodded.

"Yes, I couldn't be scared in my life if something bad happened to them." Meta Knight said to her. "We can let the war thing out so we don't get them scared or worried about it. If it's helps you." Jigglypuff said to him.

"I suppose that will work. Thank you Jigglypuff," he said to her. "You're welcome," she responded.

Then she lift his mask a little and kissed his lips. He kissed her back with all his strength as the romance was taking them over.

The kiss was deep and they enjoyed it a lot. After that they lost their breath and stopped as they begin to blush about the kiss.

All they can do is to enjoy the stars shining. After an hour, they fell asleep still on the roof as Meta Knight wrap his cape around them. Then they enjoyed the sleep.

**Meta Knight's childhood:**

At the room where the great pokemons and Jigglypuff's father was there. Runna and the two puffballs were behind her.

"Who is this one dear?" Jigglypuff's father asked. "Well this is Meta Knight. He came from the sky with a shooting star ship and other things were inside it." Runna explained to her husband.

"Well then he must be a Star Warrior for the war against NME." John said. He bend down and said to Meta.

"Hello there, I'm John Purin's father. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand for Meta to shake.

"Nice to meet you sir." He said. After he shook his hand.

Runna then tap Meta and Jigglypuff and tell them to go to the other room where she and John well talk to the others if Meta can stay in the pokemon world.

"So do you think they will like me?" Meta asked Jigglypuff. "I'm sure. They will love you like a good son to them. So don't worry okay." Jigglypuff told him.

"Thanks for that Jigglypuff. That makes me better." Meta said with a tear on his eye. Jigglypuff look at him with a surprise.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. "It just no one never said nice things to me before I left my home planet. They always say things that can make me…*crying*" "It's all right I'm here. I would never say things that would make you upset. I promise." Jigglypuff said trying to calm him down.

"Thanks. *sniff* Jigglypuff." Meta said to her and then she hugged him. He blushed by the warmth of her skin on his.

What even worse is his heart beating to fast. Was he feeling nervous or feeling in love with her.

Well, that answer will come in time for them soon.

Then the door opened. Runna was coming inside to check on them. The two let go of each other and they blushed hard.

"So what did daddy say?" Jigglypuff asked. "Well, he and the others talk about it. Meta can stay here with us." Her mother said.

They looked at each other and jumped with happiness. "Yeee!" They said in their baby voices.

"Now come on time for you two to go to bed okay." Runna said to them and they nodded.

Runna's friend a Chansey took them to the bedroom. "Wow, this is your room Jigglypuff?" Meta asked as he was seeing a large bed and a good looking window for them to see the stars outside.

"Yep, this is my bedroom. My parents are kina rich and will I can't think anything else. I hope it's okay?" Jigglypuff asked. Meta smiled and hugged her.

"I don't mind." He said in a soft tone. She blushed and hugged him at the same time.

About an hour they were in bed tightly and warm. Then they fell a sleep.

**End of Meta Knight's childhood.**

In the morning the couple woke and went down from the roof to see the others are okay.

Then they saw two little kids heading their way to Kirby's house. Meta Knight knows those two. It's Tiff and Tuff.

"Hey, Meta Knight," Tiff said to him. "Hey!" Tuff said too. "What happened to you, you weren't at the castle today so we…" Tiff stopped and looked at Jigglypuff.

"Who are you?" Tuff asked. Jigglypuff was dreading what she was going to say.

She hold Meta Knight's hand because she was too afraid to say anything.

"This is Purin, she is my wife and Kirby's mother." Meta Knight explained. "Wow." Tuff looked at Purin with a look on his face.

"That's Kirby's mother?" Tiff asked him. He nodded and so did she. "Yes, she is my love of my life. I met her long time ago." Meta Knight said to her.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Tiff greed her. "Nice to meet you and your brother." Jigglypuff said after shaking hands.

Then Kirby opened the door and ran to his parents and hugged them tightly. "Mommy! Daddy!" Kirby said. They hugged him with a parentally love.

"Good morning Kirby." Meta Knight said to him. "Morning baby." Jigglypuff said to him. Tiff and Tuff saw this lovely family. They still have questions to ask her but they let that go for now.

"Why do you can your mom Kirby come and meet our parents?" Tuff asked. Kirby jumped in a happy tone. "Yep! Yep!" Kirby said.

"Well okay that's fine." Jigglypuff said. "Well come on let's go!" Tuff said as he and Kirby ran to the castle.

"Are you sure dear? If you don't want to that's fine." Meta Knight asked Jigglypuff. "I'm sure it's okay? At least I can meet the other people in this planet." Jigglypuff said to him.

"Alright, but what about Lilly?" He asked. "Oh she will be okay." She said to him.

"Hey you guys coming!" Tiff shouted. "Yes." The couple shouted back at her.

The couple followed them behind to the castle to visit Tiff and Tuff's parents and the rest of Cappy Town.


	9. Episode six

**Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. This is about Jigglypuff and Meta Knight mostly in this part, but anyway they went to the castle to visit with Tiff's parents. Also enjoying a swimming at the beach which brings bad memories back to Jigglypuff about one thing. So how is Tiff and Tuff's parents reacted of seeing this warrior and what will they think about her? But there is an ending that get worse, Escargon saw the warrior. So did he tell the King DDD about that woman or not. You have to find out and see for yourself. Thank you MS for being a good reviewer of my story and I hope you enjoy it. Anyway enjoy!**

**I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.**

Episode six

Parents meeting with the White warrior.

* * *

As the five headed to the castle. Meta Knight gave Jigglypuff a guide tour around Cappy Town.

"There is a restaurant here too." Meta Knight told Jigglypuff.

"Really? I never been in a restaurant before. I wonder what foods they have there? I really would like to try one out sometimes." Jigglypuff said to him.

"We will when we meet Tiff and Tuff's parents, okay?" Meta Knight insured her.

"Alright then." Jigglypuff said with a smile.

"Man, there are so many houses everywhere? Is there a peaceful forest or a beach?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Sure there is,"Tuff answered before Meta Knight could.

"Yes, there is a beach and a forest on this planet. We always go to the beach for a splash. When ever the day is hot." Tiff explain.

"Oh, will at least the beach is much cooler to have around before we get sunburn." Jigglypuff added.

"Hey, maybe we should take a break from walking and have a good swimming!" Tuff shouted joyful as he and Kirby head to the water. "Oh please be careful." Jigglypuff said worried.

"It's okay, Tuff will keep in eye of him." Tiff said to her as herself went to the beach. "Oh…alright. I guess." Jigglypuff said to herself. Meta Knight knows that Jigglypuff gets scared and worried about Kirby's safety.

"It will be alright dear. I know he will be fine as long as he is with Tiff and Tuff." Meta Knight said to her. Maybe by saying that might calm her down a bit.

"Alright." Jigglypuff nodded.

"Yahoo!" Tuff said after he jumped to the beach's water. Tiff was with Kirby and watching him close. She is like a good other mother of Kirby and was always with him when he need to talk to someone and play with him too.

Kirby was enjoying himself playing in the water along with the others. He seems so happy, and having a lot of fun too. Jigglypuff really missed her son and his life that she was there for him.

She still regents sending him away from her planet to be safe from the dark pokemon's reach.

Palkia said to her about what will the dark pokemon do to little kids or newborns. He can take the life of the weakest baby if it doesn't have the strength to carry. As for strong babies he trains them to use their power for evil.

Even killing the ones they love when they gave birth to them. Jigglypuff shrugged of that thought and doesn't like to think of about it anymore.

But that's how she wanted the war to be over. Once it's done they will finally be in peace with the human again and her world will be the same way as before.

After an hour of swimming, and the sun was still at the sky, the others dried themselves off, Kirby headed back to his parents. When he saw his mother almost about to ball up he ask.

"Mommy? You okay?" Jigglypuff looked at him and tried to smile and make it look like nothing's wrong. "Oh, I'm fine sweetie. I'm just thinking something stupid that's all." She answered his question.

After that they headed off to the castle.

Meta Knight wondered about Jigglypuff's behavior after they headed to the castle. He hopes that nothing bad happened that made her remember something horrible. His eyes turned green for a belief moment before they returned to normal color.

"_I wonder what's wrong with her?"_ He thought to himself.

He held her hand and gave it a good but gentle squeeze to let her know that everything would be all right and she was not alone.

Jigglypuff smiled with her hand being held by him that made her calm down a bit.

At least they final reached the castle's gates. Jigglypuff was almost tried from walking so much and she thought that her feet were about to pass out. But Meta Knight made sure that she is still on her feet and not falling to the ground.

"Here we are!" Tuff shouted happily like he was a tour guide to show her the castle. Tiff scoffs and said. "Yes, this is the castle of King Dedede. We live here and so does Meta Knight, Sword Knight, and Blade Knight." Tiff explain to her.

"Wow…It's huge." Jigglypuff said nervously. "It's alright I'm here with you and Tiff's parents are really nice. I'm sure they will love you and so will my followers."

That made Jigglypuff question him about this Sword and Blade being his followers. "I know that look." Meta Knight said that surprised Jigglypuff. "Do worry you will see them to before we head back to Kirby's house."

She nodded and then the rest of the group went inside to the castle.

Tiff's parents were sitting at the garden's table having a cup of tea and enjoying their time together.

"Mom!" "Dad!" The kids shouted for their parents. They look up and saw them coming their way. "Oh darlings." "Hello you two." The parents said to them after they greeted them.

After that, they look up and saw Meta Knight and Kirby. Then they saw her with them. "Oh, who's that dear?" Tiff's mother asked. "Yes, who is that?" Tuff's father asked too.

"Oh well, that is Kirby's mother." Tuff answered. Tiff sighed with a hand on her head. The puffball couple came to them, Tiff intrudes the Warrior of the Clouds to her parents.

"Mom, dad this is Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff this is Tuff's and mine parents." "It's very honored to meet you." Jigglypuff said to them. "It's a pleasure to meet you too dear?" Tiff's father said to her.

"We are surprised to see that Kirby has a mother. We thought he was a orphan who doesn't have parents. But this is amazing to meet you." Tiff' mother said to her.

"_Wow, I didn't know they could like me that much?"_ Jigglypuff thought to herself as she and Meta Knight enjoy the day with Tiff's parents.

That should have been good, but Escargon saw the mysteries warrior. He was shock to hear that she is Kirby's mother. "Oh my… I better tell the king and quick." He said to himself as he left.

At the throne room. "WHAT?!" King Dedede shouted so loud that it hurt Escargon's ears. "Ouch my poor ears." He said as he rib his ears. By that shout the two knight overheard it and went to the throne room.

"So this warrior is still here right?" The king asked. Escargon nodded. "This is perfect. Now I can use my new homing device that some weird fella gave me the other day." "What does it do?" Escargon asked.

"Will you will see as I order a monster and send it to get Kirby and his mother for good. Heeeeee." The king said. Escargon got it and he laugh softly along with him.

"Oh no." Sword said. "This is not good." Blade then asked. "What does he mean of having a device that can send monsters to this world? I thought the last one from NME was destroyed right?"

"Yes, but if what he said is true, we must tell Master Meta Knight before it's too late." Sword said to Blade. "Right! Let's hurry before they noticed us." Blade said.

After that they left to search for Meta Knight and tell him that Kirby and his mother are in trouble. Big time.


	10. Episode seven

Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. This is about Sword and Blade in the halls of the castle trying to look for Meta Knight and telling him about Dedede's plan of trying to get rid of Kirby and not only him but Jigglypuff too. Now this is a bit more challenge than they ever had before. A monster from a different company was release into Popstar and now it's seeks something important for it's master. Will the knights tell Meta Knight soon as possible or it be too late. Find out and see. :D I hope you enjoy it. Anyway enjoy!

I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.

Episode seven

Trouble on the lose

* * *

With the two knights, Sword and Blade who are searching everywhere for Meta Knight. So they can tell him what they heard about King DDD's plan to get rid of Kirby and his mother.

"*Breathing hard* Man where can we find him. We look everywhere in this big castle but we can't find him anywhere." Sword said to Blade.

"Well, we just need to think of where is the best place of where he likes to go at." Blade said to him.

They think and think as they walk in circles in the middle of the hall for hours . Until they got the answer of where their leader is.

"Tiff's room!" They both shouted as they run to the room.

Meanwhile at the throne room. "Well sire how does this deliver service work?" Escargon asked as the king got it started with a weird device he had got from a stranger.

"Well it's like NME's but this pays cheaper on monsters they sell and teleported them here. Man I can't wait." The king said happily.

"I hope it does raise the price of the electorates we need to use here." Escargon said to himself.

Back with the others at Tiff's room with her parents talking to Jigglypuff and Meta Knight.

"So how long has Kirby been here?" Jigglypuff asked Tiff's mother.

"Well dear, he has been here for about few years ever since he landed on Popstar and when that monster NME was still alive." She answered her question.

"NME? Wait you are telling me that Nightmare is gone." Jigglypuff said as she was shock to hear that Nightmare was defeated by her own son.

"Yes, it all thanks to my daughter and your son. If it wasn't for Tiff, Kirby would be lost in Nightmare's spell that effects the dreams. Making them into nightmares." Tiff's father said.

"Yes, I was proud that he did well on beating him and bringing peace to this planet. Now we can relax." Meta Knight added.

"Oh…I'm glad that Kirby did well…on his own. *softly sniffing*." Jigglypuff said. She's even sadder that Kirby did well by himself. Without her motherly giddiness.

"Jigglypuff how you okay dear?" Tiff's mother asked. Jigglypuff nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going for a walk now. I'll see you later." Jigglypuff said then she left.

Meta Knight's eyes turned a bit green and gray. They didn't know that Jigglypuff wanted to teach Kirby by herself with her motherly giddiness. But if Kirby was doing so will what's the point of teaching him. He was tought a lot by him of how to defend himself from any monster's attacks.

"Jigglypuff." Meta Knight said. Kirby saw that look on his face and he saw his mother out for a walk around the castle.

"Mommy." Kirby said and he ran to the door and opened it to find her.

"Where's Kirby?" Tiff asked as she came back from the kitchen with food.

"Hey where's Jigglypuff too?" Tuff asked too.

Meanwhile back with the throne room.

"All right let's do this!" DDD said and press the button. Then a screen saver came with a man in the cloth.

"Welcome to the OD. How can we help you?" The man asked.

"I would like to place a monster so I can get rid of that puffball Kirby!" The king ordered.

"As you wish." The man said and then the teleported turned on and colors were swirling around.

"Oh my…" Escargon said. On that cue a monster came from the teleport. It had large legs and two short arms, but it has a an eye ball on it's forehead.

"Roar!" It screamed. Escargon was scared so he hide behind the chair.

"This is Master Mind. He has some good spells that can make that puffball into a pancake. I hope you enjoy it." The man said then the screen went black.

"Alright let's be this baby to the test!" DDD said with a happy laugh.

With Sword and Blade. They finally find Tiff's room and enter the door.

"Sword, Blade are you two okay?" Tiff asked.

"Sire we have trouble." Sword said.

"What's the matter?" Meta Knight asked.

"It's Kirby he's in trouble. So is his mother." Blade said.

Meta Knight's eyes turned red. "Oh no. Jigglypuff! Kirby!" He said as he ran to find them.

"What Kirby and his mother are in trouble. Hold on I'm coming!" Tiff said as she ran with him.

Leaving the others so they can be safe.

Now with Kirby and Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff was sitting on the pouch. She was still upset about that she wasn't there with Kirby and share her life with him.

"I wish I didn't do this to him. I want at least be in his life. But if he is doing good I shouldn't…" Jigglypuff said to herself.

"Mommy." Kirby said at of nowhere.

"Kirby. I didn't know you where here I'm sorry." Jigglypuff said to him.

"Mommy okay," Kirby asked. "Me was worried." She was happy to know that he was worried about her. She smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks for saying that. I miss you so much. I shouldn't…" Jigglypuff was going to finish but she had tears falling out of her eyes.

"Me miss you too. Me miss you a lot." Kirby said as he wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"I know. My baby I know." She said happily again. Then a noise was heard. "Uhh…" She said as she turned and heard a roar.

"Roar!" The Master Mind said. Jigglypuff let out a shriek. Kirby was shock to see a monster in this castle. But how was it possible?

Meta Knight heard the scream and head towards it. Tiff followed him to the scream.

"What the-" He said as he saw the monster. It turned and growled softly.

"Meta Knight!" Jigglypuff shouted behind him. With Kirby right next to her.

"Jigglypuff hold on." He said as he got out his sword. "Tiff get Jiggs and my son out of here and hurry." Tiff nodded as she went towards them.

"Come let's hurry before that monster turns." She said. They nodded and follow her.

"I'm your enemy now monster!" Meta Knight said to him. The monster then went for him to attack.

Meta Knight push his attack away from him. Master Mind was pretty good and fast.

"Man, I never fought this kind of monster before." He said to himself.

Jigglypuff just stop and turned back to the monster and her husband fighting. She was shock to see that monster and she know who it is. It was the same one that attack her planet. Master Mind. She ran back towards him.

"Jigglypuff were are you going?" Tiff asked. But Jigglypuff didn't listen just continuing to head back to where Meta Knight is.

"PoYo!" Kirby said as he ran back to his parents.

"No Kirby!" Tiff said as she ran back to the fight.

The Master Mind pushed Meta Knight into the wall and he fell. "Uhhh…" He said.

The monster was about to attack him but Jigglypuff pushed her sword into the monster's shoulder. "No you don't!" She growled at it. It shook his body to tried get her off.

"Roar!" It said and push his body into the wall. Meta Knight's eyes turned deep red. Kirby saw this and Tiff saw it to.

"No Jigglypuff!" "Mommy!" The puffballs said. Tiff's eyes watered that Jigglypuff is gone.

Then the monster feel the sword pushed deeper into his skin. "Roar!" It screamed in pain. Jigglypuff then kick it into the other wall.

"Jigglypuff!" Meta Knight said as he went to her. She look at him and smiled.

"How did I do?" She asked. Kirby hugged her and Meta Knight did the same.

But it doesn't mean the monster is done yet. It was angrier than ever and it was heading towards them.

"Kirby," Tiff said as she throw a stone at him and he shallow it. He jumped and turned into Stone Kirby.

"Kirby…" Jigglypuff said. She didn't see that her son had powers like that before. She smiled.

"Now Kirby try and hit it on the head." Tiff said to him. He nodded.

Then the monster attack Kirby but he moved out of the way. He jumped and turned into a big block. The monster looked up and Kirby landed on top of him.

Then it was destroyed. Kirby jumped and landed back to his normal self. "Poyo." He said.

He went to his parents. "I'm so proud of you…" Jigglypuff said as she passed out.

"Oh is she alright?" Tiff asked worried.

"Mommy." Kirby said.

"She's fine just pass out. Let's get her into your room so we can help her." Meta Knight said.

They nodded. Meta Knight took Jigglypuff into her arms and they headed back to the room.

At the block Escargon was shock to see that warrior is stronger than she looked. "Man, the king will be thrilled to hear this. But I better leave the monster defeated out." He said to himself as he snailed back to the throne room.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the battle being short. I can't think anything else for it. But I hope it entertained you. Please review:D**


	11. Episode Eight

Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. This is about how the gang tries to figure out what type of monster it was and where did it came from. Not only that DDD is pretty mad that his monster was defeated by that two puffballs Kirby and Jigglypuff. But there is one thing that he didn't know about Master Mind, it turns out that it can control a person that got hurt from it. But who could it be and how will the gang defeat it? Also the one who need to fight it is Meta Knight and there is a secret that he has in him. But what could it be? Find out and see. :D I hope you enjoy it. Anyway enjoy!

I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.

Episode eight

Mind Control and a past trait.

* * *

At the bedroom of Meta Knight's, the gang put the wounded Jigglypuff on his bed for a good rest from that monster, Master Mind.

"Man, I can't believe she push the sword in deeper when that monster push it's back into the wall. She must be pretty strong." Tiff said.

"You don't know the half of it Tiff." Meta Knight said to her. He just sit there looking at Jigglypuff's beauty. "_Why did you save me? Why not let the monster finish me off?_" He thought to himself.

"Hey," Tuff shouted. "So what kind of monster was that when it attack you guys?" He asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know anything about this monster, it's new to me. It's not like any monsters I ever faced before. I think the library may hold the answers we seek." He said to him.

They nodded and headed to the library, leaving Jigglypuff to sleep. But little did they know what was coming.

At the throne room. DDD was throwing things like a crazy man do. "I can't believe those puffballs beaded that monster!" He shouted which hurts Escargon's ears.

"Ouch…but sire, is there something about that monster. You know it's moves, spells, something?" He asked.

"Well, there is one thing? It can do…" DDD said.

At the library with the others.

"So did you find out where the monster came from sis?" Tuff asked.

Tiff answered. "No, I can't find out about that monster in any of this books. But I do know one thing it's not from NME. It's from a dissent planet."

"Wow, so someone else is planning to help DDD to get rid of Kirby and Jigglypuff?" Tuff asked again.

Tiff nodded. "Maybe…" She said as she continues to find more information.

As she does that, Meta Knight wondered why she did that? Just to save a loser vampire that she loved before Kirby was born.

Well, he is that vampire. He was the one who got Jigglypuff pregnant. By a special trait. If a puffball monster vampire like himself bites a pure heart person like Jigglypuff, the venom of the fangs of his will make the blood in the womb into an egg. Which make her pregnant, that's how Kirby was born.

Meta Knight didn't even tell her about the vampire trait he has when he was…will say born with it. He sighed sadly. His eyes turn grey. Depression that his in his heart.

"Hey Meta Knight," Tiff shouted his name and the eyes turned back to normal. "Are you listening?" Tiff asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry lost in the train of thought. What is it again?" Meta Knight asked. She sighed, she knows when things are troubling him.

"Umm. Will I think I found the monster's information." She answered. Meta Knight went to her and read it.

"OD is also known as Outer Darkness. It's a place where powerful monsters are made from DNA of other beings that are from monsters that were created from NME…" Meta Knight went to shock. "NME'S!" He shouted.

"But how could they befriends with him?!" Tuff asked.

"Jigglypuff. Oh no." Meta Knight said as he ran to her room. "Stay here and keep Kirby, and Tuff safe!" Meta Knight said then he left.

Tiff looked at him confused. "What got him in that?" Tuff asked.

"poyo…" Kirby said to himself.

With DDD and Escargon at the throne.

"It's was from the monsters that were created by NME!" Escargon shouted.

"It's looks like it. That master mind monster can control anyone that it inflects pain. Like that warrior that got hurt when the monster pushed her into a wall." DDD said.

Then a shadow appeared. "Hello." It's said in a monster voice.

They screamed.

Meta Knight went to the room where Jigglypuff is at. When he got in the room, it was empty.

"No…" He said in his scared voice. Then he heard a scream. "Oh man." He said to himself and ran to the throne room.

When he opened the door the king and the snail was tied up. "What happened here?" Meta Knight asked.

"Ask her…" DDD pointed the puffball in white armor, and a white mask. His eyes look at her and he knows who it is.

"Jigglypuff." He said.

"Hello, I see you saw me in your wife's body. Well it was my master who told me to get rid of you and your family. Even if it means that I'll use your wife to do the job. Be ready to fight. Vampire!" The possessed Jigglypuff said to him.

"You will regret of using my wife!" Meta Knight shouted as he took out his sword.

Then the two fought. It was swords slices and dodges and many more.

Just then the gang came and saw that Jigglypuff was possessed by the Master Mind. "MOMMY!" Kirby shouted as he ran to his mom.

"No Kirby!" Tiff shouted as she ran after him.

Then the monster saw Kirby coming to his mother. He smiled and ran to him. Meta Knight knows what's going to happen.

"Kirby…" Tiff finally got him and then saw the possessed Jigglypuff coming at them, with her sword high for a strike. "AAHHHHHH!" Tiff screamed, while holding Kirby close.

Right before she can attack, Meta Knight grabbed her hand. "You don't hurt these children! You deal with me!" He throw Jigglypuff into the wall. The monster growl.

"_I know I' m going to regret doing this." _Meta Knight said to himself. Then the monster ran to strike him with her sword.

Meta Knight's eye turned dark red, took his mask off and…bite her shoulder. She scream when the fang's venom went into her system. Which the monster's spirit was fading away from her body.

She closed her eyes, and fell into his arms. The Master Mind was no more. He cleaned the blood with his tongue and put his mask on.

"Is it over? Is the monster gone?" Tiff asked. As scared as she was, Kirby was looking at him and seeing him shaking.

"Yes, it's over." Meta Knight answered. As he looked at her mark that she was bitten before.

"_Now, I think Kirby will become a big brother for his sibling. I can sense that it's doing it's job for making another child that will grow inside her. I'm sorry… Jigglypuff."_ Meta Knight said to himself. As he hold his wife who will so to be pegnant with a second child.

* * *

**Cliffhanger. Read and Review please.:D**


	12. Episode Nine part one

Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. This is all about Meta Knight and Jigglypuff along with Kirby. Meta Knight remembers a lot of his past, when he was a least 14 years old, Young adult. That day when they had their wedding day and had love. But there was one reason that made Meta Knight believe, the fact that he was a vampire and he bite her for her blood. He fear that it might ruined her life again. So what is that all about? Find out and see. Oh it's going to be a part one of the next chp. Sorry. :D I hope you enjoy it. AAAHHH! I wrote a two thusand word in this!Anyway enjoy!

I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.

Episode nine

Part one

The Families bloodline

* * *

At the throne room, the monster Master Mind was defeated and was driven out of Jigglypuff's body.

She was still knock out and she was being hold by Meta Knight who was shaking badly. He bitten her again and now he has to be prepare for the second baby that will grow inside her.

Kirby run to his parents and hugged them. "Mommy is okay?" He asked as tears filled his eyes. Meta Knight hugged his son and rubbed his back.

"She will be fine. I promise." He whispered to him. Kirby looked at him and smiled a little as little tears fell of his face. Meta Knight wipe the tears away from Kirby's face. "Don't worry, I promise she will be okay." He said to him.

"Hey, Sword and Blade. I want you two to take Kirby back to Tiff's room alright." Meta Knight ordered. Kirby and Tiff was confused all of a sudden.

"Yes, sir!" They said to him. "Come now Kirby." Sword said softly to him. Kirby nodded.

"Coming too Tiff?" Blade asked. She nodded too.

Then the four went to Tiff's room. Tiff however was worried. "_Why Meta Knight? What's wrong with you? You don't seem fine when you knock her out. I wonder."_ Tiff thought to herself.

As the two trouble makers, King DDD and Escargon. They headed to their room without a word saying or asking.

Meta Knight took Jigglypuff in his room where he can check on her. Because he remembered what happened when things go wrack between her and him.

When got in his room, he sat her down on the bed and put a blanket and wrap her in it. He put his hand on her belly. He use his senses of the vampire to look in her body. The blood was doing it's job, it was forming a baby.

He was shaking all over again. "What have I done?" He said to himself. He put his hand on his masked face. He was mad that he took it off and throw it at his door.

It landed in the ground, but luckily it didn't crack. His eyes were now changing to red and grey at the same time. His feelings were making him feeling this way.

He put his hand on his eyes that wear filling up with blood. He shook and started crying with blood tears.

As he did this, he begins to remember what happened to him back at the Pokemon planet, when he and Jigglypuff were married and started to have love for the first time.

**Meta Knight's Past:**

After fourteen years as pass, Meta as a young man was practicing his sword skills with his friend's father the general. John the Wigglytuff.

"How am I doing sir?" Meta said as he was panting from sword fighting. John smiled.

"You are doing so well dear Meta. You show great strength than other pokemon that I ever seen." John said to him. Meta smiled. "You need to take a break. You deserve it."

Meta put his sword down and took a cup of blood? John was confused of why would he drink that. So he sat down next to him and asked. "Son," Meta turned and saw him. "Why are you drinking that?" He pointed at the bottle of blood.

Meta looked at it and he was now scared. "_What should I tell him?"_ He thought to himself. He sighed and begins to answer.

"I'm a vampire sir." John was shock but much. " I just figure it out. I started to have a taste of blood for so long. I almost lost control from not drinking blood. I'm sorry for not…" He stop.

He thought John would kill him, but he put his hand on his shoulder. Meta just look up at him. "I'm not mad. I know from the start that you needed to drink blood. Is it from the Blood Bank?" Meta nodded. "I'm glad. I know that pain. It's hard to control your powers without something to give you control over."

"I was young too, I didn't listen to my forks, I was free as a good spirit just flowing to the skies. I realize that you have something that makes you stronger and don't be upset of what you are or who you are. I think now why Purin loves you. You are a true friend that is always with her no matter what. I want her to happy so she can live for the future and have kids." John's eyes shows tears a little.

Meta remembers that day that he and her were desperate for each and needed to be together forever so they can get married and have kids of course. He smiled under his mask.

"Thank you sir, for telling how important, information it is to me." He said to him.

John smiled, "Your welcome. Meta… I want you to marry my daughter." He said to him with a surprise.

"But-but will it be okay?" Meta asked nervously. John nodded.

"I want my daughter to live in a future where peace is true and great. I know I won't see it with my own eyes, but at least it gives me peace to see her smile for a brighter future. So Meta Knight, I want you to be with her no matter what happens and please take good care of her. She is my only daughter I have. Do you promise?" John asked.

Meta Knight just nodded. "I will. I'll make your daughter into the most beautiful woman you want her to be. I promise. As a knight I keep my vows." He said to him.

"Thank you." John said to him. As they continued to take a break.

When Meta Knight got home to Jigglypuff's house, she was waiting for him. He smiled under the mask with a little box in his hand. He was going to propose to her.

"Hey, sweetie." Meta Knight said to her. She hugged him.

"Hey honey. How was your training with my dad?" She asked him.

"It was fine, not to much. Just simple training." Meta Knight answered her.

"I'm glad you enjoy. Daddy can be tricky sometimes." She said to him. "Oh I put in some chocolate coco on the kitchen's table. Would you like some?" She asked.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind." Meta Knight said to her. She smiled and headed to the kitchen. He took off his mask that was in the starship of his and place it on the stool next to him. Then he looked at the box he carried with him. The one that will bond them as one.

"_Am I ready for this, man this is making me nervous. I know that her father wanted her and me to be together, but I just don't know." _He thought to himself.

"Hey what are you looking at?" Jigglypuff's voice said. He went to shock as he drop the box and it open to be a beautiful waist band. It was filled with diamonds, it has pink one in it too that looks like a rose.

Jigglypuff's eye widen as she picks it up from the ground before Meta Knight can get it from her.

"It's this for me?" She asked. He simply nodded.

"Yes, it's for you…are you mad-" He was cut off when Jigglypuff hugs him and a caring grip. He was now shock all over his body that it started to shake.

"No! This is the greatest gift that you given me. Thank you so much Meta Knight!" Jigglypuff said as she hugs him. He hug her back. She give the band back to him.

He took and took her hand as he kneeled to her. "Purin, for a long time we have together makes my heart beat faster than a drum. I was so happy that I got a friend like you that understands me as I understand you. Death due as part…will you…marry me?" He asked and proposed to her.

Her eyes were in tears of happiness. "YES! I will marry you! I love you so much Meta Knight!" She said as she hug him. He then cried with joy in his heart. He hug her back and put the waist band on her hand.

"I love you too, Purin." He said as they kissed.

Around spring time, their wedding day, everyone was getting things ready for the two youngest couple.

Jigglypuff was in her dressing room as she looks in the mirror to see she was good to go. Her mother, Runna was there with her. "You look so beautiful dear, I can't believe that this is the day for your biggest future ever." Her mother said to her.

She smiled and hugged her. "Yes, mother it is the great thing that ever happened to me." She said to her.

Meta Knight was in his dressing room too with John who was smiling at him. "You will do fine my son. You will do fine." He said to him. Meta Knight looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, father." Meta Knight said to him. The bells were ringing with pure joy as the two headed out. Meta Knight was wearing a small round suit with a little rose on his right chest pocket.

John headed to the other room to get Jigglypuff, as for Meta Knight he waited for them. He was next to Gary the Chatot was the priest that will bond them together as one.

The song begin to play and then he saw her. She was with her father and wearing a beautiful dress. It was light purple one with pink lines on it. Also she has a ruby rose on her hair curl.

She was beautiful indeed. When she and her father were with Meta Knight, John let go of his daughter's hand and headed to Runna at the seats. Meta Knight took Jigglypuff's hand and waited for the priest to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today. In this find day for the bond of this man and this young woman in holy marriage. Now we will begin. Do you, Meta Knight take Jigglypuff to be your wife? To be with her forever through sickness and health as along as you both shall live?"

"I do." He answered.

"Now, Jigglypuff do you take Meta Knight to be your husband? To be with him forever through sickness and health as along you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"Yes, I do." She answered and looked at Meta Knight with a smile.

"So by the power vested in me, I pounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Gary said to them.

They lend in close enough where their faces can reach and kiss full mouth. Everyone cheer. The parents of Jigglypuff were so proud of her and Meta Knight to be together for a long time. Then the party begins.

After that Meta Knight and Jigglypuff went to there little home that John and Dusk a Polirag and Mike her Poliwhirl husband make for them.

It was first night that ever happened that they were about to do the greatest thing in their live.

"How you sure your ready for this?" Meta Knight asked her. She nodded.

"I'm sure. I want to have a family so we can raise our child to be a grown person he or she is." Jigglypuff answered.

Meta Knight's eyes turned green. He know that she would like to have a child of their own to take care of for a long time. "Alright when ever you ready." He said to her.

Jigglypuff and Meta Knight took their wedding clothes off and hang them up and headed to bed. Then the love begins when the lights were out and they were under the blankets.

Meta Knight did the most fearful thing he did for his whole life, he bit her stomach and started to drink blood from her. She didn't even feel that pain she just laid still so he can do whatever he want to her.

They continued this all night.

**End of past:**

Meta Knight remembered that he was losing control when he and she had that fun night.

He wipe his tears that it covered his face in red. He went to the bathroom and washed his face off with a rag. After that he went to get his mask from the ground, put it back on, and headed back to Jigglypuff's bed.

He then put his hand on her belly which was cover with a blanket very warm though. His happy heart became a sad heart. He was now so scared what he's going to do.

"I'm I ready to tell Kirby and his friends about my past and the bloodline that swims in my vein and now at Kirby's bloodstream…that he's part vampire? Oh man, what I'm I going to do?" He asked as he lift his mask up and kiss his wife's cheek.

Then a red tear fall from his eyes. What is he going to do?

* * *

**End of part one cliffhanger! What will Meta Knight do? Will he be able to tell his son and friends about his past. Wait until the next chp okay :D Don't forget to read and review please!**


	13. Episode Nine part two

Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. This is all about Meta Knight and Jigglypuff along with Kirby. Meta Knight was still in his room just watching Jigglypuff in her sleep. Now with the truth of his past effects him, he would need to tell his son that he is a part vampire. But it would be to risky to tell the truth. He's now scared of doing this? So will he tell the truth or will he tell a lie? Find out and see. This is the last part of the episode nine. :D I hope you enjoy it. This one will be a shorter chp, I'm sorry but I don't want to get writer's block from all that writing from the other chp. Anyway enjoy!

I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.

**Episode nine**

**Part two**

**The lie**

* * *

Meta Knight couldn't think anymore about this bloodline thing he has in him. He had to tell his son the truth and others about him that he is a vampire monster.

He put his paw on his forehead while holding the mask with his other hand. He was on in two choices:

One: tell the others about himself.

Two: Leave it out about being the vampire and tell them that he use his sword to slice the Master Mind's control.

But by doing this would be telling them a lie. He hates telling lies even to his own son.

"What am I going to do?" Meta Knight asked himself. He sat on his bed and thank. Until then, he can hear a door opening. He looked up and said. "Who's there?"

Kirby opened the door, Tiff, and Tuff was behind him as well. Meta Knight was shock of them staying up at night. "Daddy poyo?" Kirby asked as he went to his father.

"Kirby, Tiff, Tuff what are you three still doing up?" Meta Knight asked. Just on cue the red wolf pup came to the window of his room. He looked around and saw Lilly with Tokori on her shoulder.

"Who's that?" Tiff asked as she pointed her finger at the window. Meta Knight looked Lilly and he almost slap himself. He didn't get the time to tell them about her. "Is it a monster sent by NME?" Tiff asked again.

Meta Knight shook his body. "No," He got out of the bed and opened the window. Lilly got in along with Tokori. "She is a good friend of my wife's. Her name is Lilly R Tulips." He introduce her to them.

"Wow, she is beautiful…" Tuff said with a soft smile on his face. Lilly blushed to see a boy liking a dog demon. How strange.

"Hi," Lilly said to them which gave Tiff and Tuff a shock. That Lilly can talk. "Oh I'm sorry for scaring you guys. I can talk in this langrage than any of my family can." She stop and looked at the ground.

"Wat wrong Lilly poyo?" Kirby asked as he put his paw on her forehead. She looked at him and whined.

"She is the last of her kind. NME used her clan to make great and powerful armies that would attack the Star Warriors easily. But it was a fallen plan, her clan were the purest wolf wraths ever to seen in this star." Meta Knight explain.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that." Tiff said as she went to Lilly and pat her soft fury back. Lilly lick Tiff's face and said to her.

"Thanks for understanding me." Lilly said as she lick Kirby's face and Tuff's face. Tuff blushed.

"Oh dear it looks like my brother is in love with a wolf puppy." Tiff said with laughter in the air. Kirby joined in too.

"Hey not funny!" Tuff shouted with red all over his face.

Then Tokori came to Jigglypuff's bed and sat on top of the stool. "Hey what happened her, Meta Knight?" He asked. Meta Knight turned to his way and looked at her.

"Master!" Lilly said as she ran to her. Meta Knight went to her and so did everyone else.

"Oh, she was controlled by Master Mind and-" Tiff was cut off. Lilly use her growl tone.

"What? Where is this monster at?" She asked. Meta Knight patted her pelt. She calmed down a bit.

"He is dead. Kirby beaded him, then he took over Jiggs, then I killed it with my…" He stop on that part. He was going to tell the truth of how he kill that monster.

"With what Meta Knight?" Tiff asked. He sighed and said.

"With my sword and sliced the soul that was trapped in her body." He lie. The others were shock to hear this.

"But how could your sword do that without leaving a snatch on her?" Tuff asked.

"Well, my sword has powers that can go through a body who is being taken over by an evil spirit." He explain.

"Wow," Tiff said. "Man I didn't know it can do that." She said again.

The kids were the only ones believing it, expect Kirby, Lilly, and Tokori.

"You should get to bed, I'll watch over Jigglypuff until she gets out from her coma." Meta Knight said to Tiff and Tuff.

"Alright have an okay night then. Kirby you're coming?" Tuff asked him. Kirby shook his body. "Okay then see you tomorrow." He said to the puffball.

"Good night. Meta Knight." Tiff said. "You too Kirby and Lilly." She added.

They nodded their head and body. Then the kids left the room. Meta Knight turned and grabbed Kirby and placed him next to his mother. He snuggled close to her and fell a sleep.

Lilly slept in the warm floor which was carpet. Tokori was in his little bed that Meta Knight made for him. The knight sighed. Before leaving he looked around to see if they were a deep sleep with their dreams coming into mind.

He left the room. Kirby was the one up. He got out of bed and followed Meta Knight. "Daddy why doing this? Why telling us lies?" Kirby asked himself as he followed his father.

Just then he hear voices, he hid in the stone poplar and listened.

"Sir, why would you do this?" That voice belong to Blade. Kirby looked and saw Sword there too.

"I was scared of what I'm going to tell them. That's all." Meta Knight answered Blade's question.

"But when are you going to tell them the real truth about what happened today?" Sword asked. Meta Knight's eyes turn green. "What about Kirby too? Are you going to tell him that his a part of a vampire?" She added.

Kirby's eyes widen. "I'm a vampire…" He said to himself as he listened the whole talk.

"I haven't got the time for that yet. But I will. Hopefully he'll understands and Jigglypuff is pregnant with a baby girl." Meta Knight said to them.

The knights were shock and so was Kirby even more. "Mommy pregnant with a child?" He said to himself.

"Sire." Blade tried to say something but stopped. "I didn't know." He said his words.

Meta Knight nodded his body. "Now I want you two to not say anything about this to anyone not even the king, including Kirby. I don't want this get out of ways. Understand?" He order his followers.

"Yes, sir!" They said together.

Kirby was still shock about all of this. He went back to Meta's room before they noticed him here.

He ran quietly to the room, opened the door, and hop to his mother. He placed his paw on her belly and he can feel a little kick.

He was shaking all over. He wrap the blanket around himself and snuggled close to his mother for warmth. She then put her arms around her son and hugged him gently.

He was shock that she can do that when she's a sleep. He smiled a little. As he fell a sleep. He was thinking about one thing and one thing only.

If he is a part vampire. Was his father a vampire too? That he need to know on his own, he can't let anyone else know about the talk.

"Poyo." He said to himself that he had a mission to do on his own.

Finding the truth.

* * *

**Read and Review please. Oh and to tell you guys who ever reads this, Sword is a girl and Blade is a boy, but this one is different okay. I hope you enjoy it.**


	14. Episode Ten

Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. This is about Kirby and Lilly. Right when his mother woke up from that sleep she had to have from that mind control that she had. Now Kirby wonders if Meta Knight might know what the answer is. If it's true that Kirby is a part vampire or does his father just made it up? Well he then learns that Meta Knight had a dairy in his room and can fly with bat wings. How is Kirby going to react to that and Lilly. Can they find out or will there be trouble? Read and find out alright :D I hope you enjoy this chp and don't forget review alright.

I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.

**Episode Ten**

**Finding out**

* * *

The next morning Kirby was the first one up from a long rest. He got out of bed and went to go get a drink of water. As he did Lilly was up from her rest.

"Morning Master Kirby." She greeted him. Kirby turned around and saw her with her little of fur was standing up. Kirby laughed a little. "What?" She wondered why he was laughing.

"Fur poyo." Kirby pointed her fur pelt. She looked at the mirror and saw it. She laughed a little.

"It's this the reason that you are now a happy mood?" Kirby nodded his body.

"Oh, alright I get it. It's funny." Lilly said as she begin to lick her pelt. Putting her fur back in place.

Just then Jigglypuff, woke from her little coma. Kirby and Lilly turned around and saw her getting out from the bed.

"Oh good morning to you two." Jigglypuff greeted them. Kirby put the water on the table and hugged his mother. Lilly came and lick her master face. "Oh dear it's great to see you smiling again." Jigglypuff said.

"Mommy okay poyo!" Kirby asked. Jigglypuff remembered what happened yesterday from that Master Mind. She now blames herself for letting that attack happened.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to let that happen. I'm sorry Kirby." Jigglypuff said. Then she hugged him. He hugs her too until. "Oh, wow it feels I felt kick. Did I?" Jigglypuff asked herself.

Just as Kirby was about to say something, Meta Knight opened the door and saw his lily waken. "Jiggs, are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh Meta Knight good morning." Jigglypuff said to him. He nodded her greet. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Just before Jigglypuff answer Kirby turned to the other way and went out of the room with Lilly following him. Before he opened the door. "Me, and doggy will be playing with Tiff and Tuff. That okay?" He asked.

"That's fine, you have fun alright?" Jigglypuff said. Kirby nodded his body then left the room. Meta Knight was wondering why would Kirby leave without giving him a hug?

"Oh, well it looks like I have something growing in me. I think I'm pregnant." Jigglypuff answered his question from earlier.

"Oh," Meta Knight said. Jigglypuff looked at him and wonder what's wrong with him.

"Dear, are you okay?" Jigglypuff asked while placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine. I didn't mean to make you worry. But wow you're pregnant!" He acted, trying to be happy.

"Yeah I just felt it kicked." Jigglypuff said to him. "At least Kirby can have a baby brother or baby sister to play with." She said to him.

He lift his mask to let her see his cute face. Then he kiss her on the cheeks. She laugh a little.

Just outside the door, Kirby and Lilly heard that little message. "Oh man, mommy having child, me becoming a brother? Poyo." He said to himself. He did put a smile on his face.

"Are you sure you want to play with Tiff and Tuff today? I can sense that you were lying." Lilly said to him. Kirby shook his body and nodded.

"Me need to find out if it's true… bout me?" He answered her question. Lilly just lay next to him.

"So what do we have to do?" She asked. Kirby thought and thought until an idea pop up.

"We see what daddy does than we can find out what he does and see if he can fly that would be only way to find out." Kirby answered.

The young wolf wrath agree. "Alright. Let's do this." She said to him. They agree and headed out from the room.

At the throne room, King DDD was thinking about what monster he should send to get rid of Kirby and his mother. Though he did feel bad about it that day.

"Man…" DDD said to himself. Just then Escargon came into the build.

"Good morning your highness." He greeted him. The king shook his big fat head and look at him.

"Yeah yeah whatever good morning." King said to him. The snail looked at him with a weird look on his face.

"Sire? Are you alright?" He asked then the king hit him on the head with his hammer.

"Quiet, I'm trying to think of a monster to send to get rid of Kirby and his mother!" King DDD said to him.

"Ouch…that dumb fat penguin." Escargon said just under his breath.

"Hey go look out for something. That might help us with this puffball problem. So go shu shu shu." The King said to him.

"For all the rotten luck. I hope he orders himself a big slippers that goes right under his-" He stopped and look at the two little ones running to the royal library.

"What are they up to?" He asked himself as he went to follow them.

Right before the day became a 7 am wake up call. Kirby and Lilly went to his fathers room. They have to be quiet because Sword and Blade were still a sleep.

"Shhhhhhhhh." Kirby said to Lilly as they tip toed to his father's spare bed. "Look for something important all right?" Kirby said to her.

She nodded her head then they went on with their search.

They looked around in Meta Knight's shelves. They look and look everywhere but couldn't find anything. Lilly was not happy about this.

"We won't find anything this is hopeless." She said to him as she pound her paw down then a dairy was out of the cat's bag. "Opps." Lilly said to him. He looked at the dairy and pick it up.

He looked at the dairy's owner's name it had Meta Knight's in this. This was his dairy. "We did it!" Kirby squealed. "Let's read this and maybe it will tell us about daddy's past." Kirby said to Lilly.

They sat down and turned to the first page of the dairy. Then Lilly read.

"_Dear dairy,_

_I have some problems with my curse life. When I was created to be perfect vampire demon, I have some strange things happening to me. I could drink any monster's blood. I was worried, then Master NM gave me a bag of good, warm, tasty blood. _

_He told me that I don't feed on monster's blood I feed on good blood. He said that there was a purest blood bag that was so good that no vampire couldn't resist it's taste._

_I always wondering if what he said is true, but I don't care I was hungry. I got to go bye!"_

Lilly was done with that part of the dairy as she went to the next one.

"_Dear dairy, _

_Today I found out that NM was going to unleash his monsters and kill all those people that have good blood. I was little so I was scared by all of this. Just as the NM figures out that I didn't come, he would hurt me bad. _

_So I left on the ship that looks like a star ship, grab some stuff, then lunched out from NM's planet._

_Then I landed on a planet that is peaceful and great trees and grass that is greener than ever. Then I met this pretty girl and her mother. Her name was Purin. She was a general's daughter. She was pretty to pretty that makes my heart turned to a hyper mood heart. _

_She was sweet and I had great times with her. I'll explain about my life in my home planet and other reasons that I left that planet._

_She understands me and always hugs me. A vampire like me getting hugged by a mortal. But I didn't care, I want to change from being a vampire, but my DNA which NM place me when I was created made me who I am._

_But she wasn't scared of me when I was drinking blood. She thought that being one was great. I couldn't help but to smile. _

_Bye for now."_

Lilly and Kirby looked at each other. "No way, my mommy wasn't afraid of vampires. Wow, she must have been really brave." Kirby said to Lilly.

"I can't believe it ether Kirby. Let's keep going." She said to him.

"_Dear dairy,_

_The wedding day was today. I was going to marry the girl I love so much. I had to adamant I was feeling nervous about this at first. _

_But I didn't care. Our wedding was taken place in the big tree were flowers bloom into apples. Her father and her mother were proud to have their little girl to get married._

_I would give everything to make her happy. Because I love her with all my heart._

_Right after the wedding, we head to our new home and were talking about having a child in this world that we can raise and take care off. I couldn't refuse that, so we had a little fun night._

_It was peaceful, until I bite her belly with my fangs on her skin. I didn't even know that I was using my vampire powers on her. When I taste her blood she was the purest one. _

_When we were done with our night out, I woke up and went to the bathroom to wash my face. It had some dried up blood. I wipe my face with a rug and breathed in and out._

_Then I went back to see my wife in a happy mood. She was pregnant with a son. I was happy to hear that, it made my eyes watered with normal tears. _

_I couldn't be proud of her. I was going to be a father to a son that we pick a name for him Kirby. _

_I hope that bloodline doesn't go to Kirby. I don't want him to be a vampire like me. I hope not._

_I need to go my wife is going to check with the doctor about our son's due date. Bye for now."_

They were surprise about all of this. Kirby however was the happiest one. He now knows about his father's past and how he can over come things that wouldn't make him a monster.

"I can't believe this my daddy give up being a vampire just to be with my mommy. That was brave of him to do." Kirby said.

"I know, at least you find out about him. Now let's-" Lilly stopped talking. She sniffs the air and her eyes widen. "We need to go, your father is coming!" She said to him.

He nodded. He put the dairy back it was and they ran out of the room. They hid behind a stone block and watched. Meta Knight came down and then they saw bat wings on his back.

The have shock eyes on them. Meta Knight looked around and sighed. He jump down and his wings were turned to their cape form. He went to Sword's and Blade's room.

"Kirby did you see that?" Lilly asked.

He nodded his body. "Me see now."

"Come on let's go and tell the others about you finding out that you are a part vampire and your father's past." Lilly said to him.

He nodded and they ran to Tiff's room.

Just then, Escargon came into the opening and knock those two out cold. "So Kirby is a part vampire? This might give the king an idea then. Hehehehehe."

He said to himself as he grab the two.

He went to his room and layed them down on his bed. "But I don't want anything bad happening to Kirby's mother again like that fight. I need to help them. Even if it kills me." He said to himself. "I hope the king doesn't know about this. I'm going to do this for Kirby's mother and him of course. Man who know I have a good heart." He smiled to himself. He went out of his bedroom.

* * *

**Will that's it. Big cliffhanger. Please do tell me what you think about it alright.:D**


	15. Episode Eleven part one

Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. This is about all the gang. Kirby and Lilly were attacked by Escargon, Jigglypuff wondered were could the two be. As that was heard King DDD order a monster and attack Jigglypuff with it. With that the knights went to go get Meta Knight. As that part Kirby and the others headed to his mother's screams. What do they see that made his mother scream? Read and find out alright :D Hey this is going to a part of the truth is out okay. I hope you enjoy this chp and don't forget review alright.

I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.

**Episode Eleven**

**Part one**

**The truth is out**

* * *

When Escargoon came into his room with Kirby and Lilly laying in the snail's bed.

"Hey wake up well ya?" The snail asked them. They stir from their sleep.

"Hey, how did we get here?" Lilly asked then she snarled at the snail. "What did you do that to us?" She asked mean.

"Look, I'm here to help. That's all, if the king's knights finds out about Kirby and his mother. They would tell the king and I don't want to hurt her and even Kirby." Escargoon explain.

Lilly look at him with an understanding look on her face. "Oh…but why you would help us?" She asked again.

"I'm sick and tried of helping the king even of what happened to Kirby's mother. I don't want to hurt her anymore even hurting Kirby and Meta Knight too." He answered her.

Kirby woke up and hugged Escargoon. "Kirby are you sure we can trust him?" Lilly asked Kirby. Kirby looked up at her with his big cute oval eyes.

"Oh can those eyes get any bigger. Fine." Lilly said to him. Kirby squealed. Escargoon however was happy.

"So what is King DDD doing now?" Lilly asked. The snail thank about it. Then a light bulb came to his mind.

"The king wanted to know what's going on with Kirby's mother. Since that he plans to send a monster to get rid of her and Kirby too." Escargoon answered.

"So you heard that Kirby is a part vampire then?" She asked again. He nodded. "You not going to tell him. Right?" He looked at her with a look of no.

"I promise." Escargoon vowed. Then Lilly nodded her fury head. Kirby then again hug the snail.

With Jigglypuff, she went to find out where Lilly and Kirby where. She was worried about them getting into trouble, or worse DDD might got them.

She walk gently around, because she is trying to be gently with the baby that is growing inside of her. She know that Meta Knight got her pregnant again but at least she wasn't on labor.

Hopeful not.

Which will only last only about a couple of months. She was told to get some sleep, but she wanted to know where the two little kids are.

She knows that Meta Knight is going to be mad if she wasn't at the bed sleeping. She signed in defeat. She looked everywhere for them but no luck was with her.

"Oh I hope the kids are alright?" Jigglypuff asked herself as she headed back to Meta Knight's room. "I know that running in this place is not good for me. Even for the baby, but…oh…I can't do this anymore. Meta Knight even blamed himself for getting me pregnant and with a new son or daughter is coming to this world. I wish he wouldn't be like that to himself." Jigglypuff said to herself at a loud voice.

While she walk back to the room, King DDD's caption of the guards heard every word that came from her mouth. "Wow, this must be told to the king and quick." He said to himself and ran to the throne room.

Meta Knight was flying around the castle, just getting his wings from aching so much. He enjoyed it very much. He was now thinking that now he is going to be a father of two children.

But again will this child have some traits of a vampire in it. He shook his body saying. _"That's not going to happen. I just know this one will be like it's mother. I hope."_ He thank to himself as he flies around the castle.

"I better go check to see if Jigglypuff is in the bed sleeping now." He told himself as he flew back to his room.

"Good, Meta Knight isn't here. I better get some sleep." Jigglypuff said to herself. She crawled under the bed and quickly fallen a sleep.

Then Meta Knight landed on the window sill then look at the sleeping pink puffball who is sleeping peaceful. He smiled under his mask. How she look so beautiful when she sleeps, he was glad that he had her. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his palm on her warmful cheek. She smiled in her sleep.

Then Meta Knight took his mask off a little and kissed her cheek where his hand was. Her smiled brighten even more. Meta Knight was so happy about this that his eyes turned dark blue with happy tears falling off his face.

Meanwhile with the guard at the king's throne room. "WHAT!" The king screamed on the top of his lungs. That the guard covered his ears. (do puffballs have ears?)

"It's what I heard your highness. It seems this woman is going to have a child after a couple of mouths." The Waddle Doo said to him. The king was getting madder and madder like mostly every day. "I can't let that woman have an other puffball. I going to end this once and for all." The king said as he sat on his chair and went to the OD services.

"Welcome to the-" The man in cloak was cut off by DDD.

"Oh shut up! I need to order a monster that is stronger than that other monster that the puffballs took out!" DDD shouted to the man.

"Well then I got a monster that can to this job very well. But it's going to be a big price to pay." The man warned him.

"You get the money just get me the monster." DDD said to him.

"Very will then." The man said to him.

Then the machine lighten all over the room then a monster came. It was a tiny purple bulb.

"What's that?" DDD asked.

"Well this is a monster that can grow bigger than ever before. That is called Big-o." The man answered.

"Well this might be useful than before." King DDD said to himself. "You go find a pink ball with ears and get rid of her for good!" He ordered the monster.

It smiled.

Then Escargoon came and saw the purple monster. He look and saw it. He went to shock that he ran back to his room without the king knowing he was there.

"This is not good this is not good at all!" He said to himself as he ran to his room. (Really for a slow snail he is pretty fast. Maybe?)

Right after that he shut the door behind him. "What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"The king has send a monster here and on it's going to Kirby's mother." He answered. "He knows that Kirby's mom is having a child and now he want's to kill her."

Kirby eyes widen. "Mommy trouble!" He said and ran after her.

"NO Kirby!" Lilly shouted as she ran to catch him up. Escargoon ran after them too.

The purple monster was searching for the puffball the king told about. It looked at the garden and saw her walking.

Jigglypuff got up quickly when Meta Knight left the room. She was enjoying the day so far, being worried about her son and her friend.

"Oh Kirby where are you?" She asked herself. Then she heard noises from the bushes. "Kirby? Lilly?" She asked.

Then a monster raise up from the bushes. She screamed when the monster grabbed her. "Help someone help!" She screamed.

Kirby, Lilly, Escargoon, the two knights, and the sibling heard that voice. Kirby ran faster to the garden. Lilly ran as fast as she could. Escargoon well he's in the far end of them.

The knights ran as fast as they could to get their master. "This is not good Sword!" Blade said to her.

"I know, but we must get Meta Knight and hurry!" She said to him. He nodded and head to their master's room.

"Sire we got trouble!" Blade said.

"It's Jigglypuff she's in trouble and so is the others!" Sword said.

Meta Knight's eyes truned orange. "No hurry let's go!" He ordered his knights. They nodded and they followed him.

With Kirby, Lilly, and Escargoon they ran to the garden and saw the monster squeezing Jigglypuff so hard that she couldn't breath. "Mommy!" Kirby said as he ran to the monster.

"NO Kirby!" Lilly said as she ran after him. Escargoon just stand there so he won't get himself exposed.

"Kirby." Jigglypuff said as she was squeezed so hard.

What well the kids do? Can Meta Knight come and save her?

All we know that this is going to begin with the truth is out.

* * *

**Well that's it for now on this part. The next one will have a battle and something else okay:D Don't forget to review okay:D**


	16. Episode Eleven part two

**Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. This is about all the gang. Meta Knight and the other knights of his went outside to see what had happened. As he did he smell something fishy. But what? Also Kirby went into trying to get that monster to let his mom go. As he did he got cut badly. As Meta Knight came into the view he smelled his son's own blood. What will happen now to Meta Knight? Read and find out alright :D Hey this is going to a part of the truth is out okay. I hope you enjoy this chp and don't forget review alright. Oh the title will be the same as the last one.**

**I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.**

**Episode Twelve**

**Part Two**

**The truth is out**

* * *

Kirby and Lilly ran to the monster and started to fight it. Lilly got on top of the monster's head and started to bite on Big-O. The shape shifter.

Kirby went to the monster's hand and tried to let the hand let go of her. Jigglypuff was breathing just slowy as the monster squeezed her again.

Now feeling more worried about his mom and his baby brother or sister that they might not make it. Kirby then started biting the monster's hand. It almost opened it's hand of letting Jigglypuff go. Just then he started drinking it's blood.

Lilly was shock to see that Kirby can do that. (Well yeah, he's a part vampire) Kirby kept sucking it, and just then the other hand headed straight for Kirby.

"KIRBY! LOOK OUT!" Lilly shouted to him. As he turned he saw the hand went towards him. He panic and then got the hit. "Oh no…KIRBY!" Lilly shouted.

Kirby landed on the ground. His little hand was on his stomach part. That is where the monster hit him. He was bleeding not bad, but the blood was spread all over his body.

Lilly then got the smell of help is on the way. She look at the garden and saw the three knights coming to help them. She was then shook off from Big-O's head.

She landed softly on the ground. She went over to Kirby and asked. "Kirby? Are you okay?" He just turned his body so he can see her and smiled.

"Me, fine Lilly." He said to her. But she feels bad now that she could stop that hand from coming to Kirby like that. She had a tear in her eye.

"Oh Kirby I'm really sorry." Lilly said to him. He put his hand on her face and wipe a tear away from her fury face.

"Don't blame yourself Lilly, me knows poyo." Kirby said to her. She was shock to hear that.

"Kirby, Lilly!" Meta Knight's voice was getting closer to them. She almost forgot. Jigglypuff, she had to help her before its to late.

She jumped on top of the monster's hand again and started to bite on it. It shrieks. Meta Knight went on top of the monster too with Lilly. They nodded.

Sword and Blade went to see Kirby in the ground still holding his stomach from more blood to flow out of him. The two went to shock. "Oh no!" Sword said in her girl voice.

"Hold on Sword!" Blade said as he went after her.

"Kirby who did this to you?" Sword ask. Kirby pointed at the monster that Lilly and Meta Knight trying to defeat it. "Oh that-" Sword was about to go and take care of the monster. But Blade got her arm.

"Don't worry about that let the two get them, let's get Kirby away from the monster's reach okay." He said to her. She nodded.

With the monster since, the two are trying to open the hand to let Jigglypuff go. Just then Meta Knight smelled something. "_What's that smell? It smells good._" He thought to himself.

"Meta Knight!" Lilly shouted for him. He shook it off and went back to helping Lilly.

Jigglypuff opened her eyes a little and saw the two trying to break the hand opened. "Meta Knight…Lilly…please hurry." She said to them before she can get knock out again.

Just then the others Tiff and Tuff along with their friends Fofo and Fafa the one that were once called Fofa. "Hey what's going on here?" Tiff asked.

"Whoa!" Tuff said as he saw the site of the monster. "AHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

Tiff saw it to and it was scary to see. But then they saw Kirby in the ground bleeding. "Oh Kirby!" She shouted as she went towards him. Tuff followed her to the others.

Meta Knight then look at Kirby and his bleeding chest. He stop. His eyes turned red and it was dark red. Lilly wondered why he stop. "Meta Knight?" She asked.

"No, not now…ahhhhhhhhhh!" Meta Knight said to himself as the blood of the vampire runs in his veins. He turned into Vampire Meta Knight. He then bite the monster's hand and it shrieks.

The hand let go of Jigglypuff and she fell. Lilly jump and grabbed her. "Oh Jigglypuff are you okay?" Lilly asked her master. Jigglypuff just look up at her and smiled.

She nodded her head. "Yes, I'm fine thinks for saving me. Where's Meta Knight?" She asked. Lilly pointed up there. She saw him and went to shock.

Meta Knight was fighting the monster with his vampire skills he had in his gloves. He used his sword and strike it at the heart. The monster screamed but it was far from over.

"Hey Mommy!" Kirby shouted for her and he started to run to her. She squealed.

"Oh Kirby what happened to you?" She asked worried.

"I won't matter we need to help papa!" Kirby said as he pointed at the monster.

"Oh god." Blade said as he saw Meta Knight. Sword look at him to with a worried look on her face.

"What do you mean that…" Tiff wanted to asked until she look up and saw Meta Knight in his vampire state. "Oh my…" She said to herself. Tuff look up and had a same face as his sister had.

The monster was almost beaded till he punched Meta Knight in the mask. That only got him angry. He pierced the monster's heart deeper and then it died.

He jumped off the monster's body as it turned to dust. Meta Knight was still in his vampire state. The other looks at him, with blood stains all over his mask.

"Is that Meta Knight?" Tiff and Tuff asked.

"Yes that's him." Jigglypuff answered with worry on their faces. Meta Knight look at them with a hungry look on his face.

The two knights pinned Meta Knight down so he won't attack the others. "Let me go!" He said to the knights. Jigglypuff went to him and took off his mask.

She cut her arm a little and took a few drops of her blood and poured it into his mouth. He swallowed the blood, then he went out.

"Come on let's go and get him somewhere safe." Jigglypuff ordered the knights. They nodded their heads.

"Lilly take Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff in the other room where I can talk to them okay." Jigglypuff asked. Lilly nodded and took the three to the room where they can heal Kirby.

So the gang went to Meta Knight's room.

As that the truth of Meta Knight is out.

* * *

**Well what do you think? I hope you guys enjoy it very much. Sorry for it being late. Please read and review.**


	17. Episode Twelve

**Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. This is about all the gang. After the battle was over, the gang took the unconscious Meta Knight to his room for a rest from his changing into vampire state. When everyone was calmed down for a bit Tiff ask Jigglypuff. "What had happened to Meta Knight?"**

**"I never seen him like that in my life." Tuff asked. Jigglypuff just sighed. She knows it's time to tell the whole story about Meta Knight's past. But can they handle the story? Read and find out alright :D I hope you enjoy this chp and don't forget review alright. This will be a short chp, if I made like this I'm sorry.**

**I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.**

Episode Thridteen

Explaining

* * *

When the gang was done from what they were told to do. The knights took unconscious Meta Knight and put him in his bed so he can get some rest from the battle.

Jigglypuff was there too, so she can clean him off. Once the knights left, she took Meta Knight and placed him on the tub where she can took off his mask and wash his cute little face off from the blood stains.

He stir a little but not a lot, she smiled at him. It has been who knows how many years that she didn't see her knight in shiny armor cute as ever.

"Meta Knight I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been a weakling to you and our son. I feel so horrible that I didn't help you. Please forgive me." She said to her knight.

After the bath, Jigglypuff put him in the bed and a new clean mask that covers his face. She kissed the knight and left the room.

After that she went to the other room where Kirby is getting nursed from Sword Knight. She had her helmet off. She looks like Tiff but she has light skin and green hair. She has blue eyes that shows trust in them.

"Oh, Jigglypuff." She said as she saw the light pink puffball coming in.

"How is Kirby?" She asked worried. Sword look at him and smiled.

"He's fine, I'm putting some healing cream that can help him from his pain from that cut. I didn't know Kirby was so strong to handle that much pain." Sword said to her.

"I guess, he got it from his father." Jigglypuff said. As she placed her paw on her belly.

"So how is the baby? It's doing good right?" Sword asked after giving few touches on Kirby's cut and wrap a bandage on him.

"Oh it's fine. Just shock to see her mother getting caught by that Jell-O." Jigglypuff answered.

"Are you sure that it will be a girl?" Sword asked. Jigglypuff nodded her body gently. "Oh Blade and Lilly got Tiff, and Tuff in the other room and are ready for you." Sword said to her.

Jigglypuff sighed sadly. "How am I going to tell them?" She asked herself. She went to the other room and saw the two siblings setting in the couch.

"Hey everyone." She started talking. Tiff and Tuff look at her with a question looks on their faces.

"Hey, so how is Meta Knight and Kirby doing?" Tiff asked. Jigglypuff look up and answered.

"They are doing good. I just can't believe that…*Breath*" She said.

"Hey that does remind us something." Tuff said to her.

"Jigglypuff," Tiff begin. "What had happened to Meta Knight? It's just I never seen him like that before." Tiff asked. Jigglypuff looked up and smiled a little.

"Well, it's a long story." Jigglypuff said.

**Flashbacks to the past:**

_It was the beginning for Meta Knight. When he was born into the world of evil, Nightmare was there with him._

_NM was now making Meta Knight's veins so that his little one can be wake with warm blood running through it's veins. As he begin doing that, NM place some type of liquid into the little puffball's arm._

_It was vampire's blood._

_When NM was done putting the last drop into his system, he laughed evilly. The baby Meta Knight was born as a vampire knight._

_**After the lives that Meta Knight and Jigglypuff had together.:**_

_It was a pretty morning. Jigglypuff was the first one to wake up from that fun night that they had together. She went to the bathroom and screamed._

_That made Meta Knight jumped. "Purin!" He shouted for her. _

"_In here." Jigglypuff said. _

_Meta Knight went into the bathroom and saw her shaking. "What's wrong? What had happened?" He look at the a test and saw it as blue positive. His eyes shocked._

"_Yes, I'm pregnant." Jigglypuff said through her shocking voice. Meta Knight put his hand on her belly. _

"_Oh god…I'm sorry for this to happen." Meta Knight said to her. Which gave her confusion. "I shouldn't have done it to you. My vampire blood was rushing through my veins and now I made a monster." Meta Knight said to her._

_Which gave her a shock._

"_Meta Knight," She begin to speak. "I don't care if you are a vampire or not. You are my knight in shiny armor. I want to have a child so we can raise it together." She said to him._

_Meta Knight took her hand and looked at her. "Are you sure you want this? It will have part of vampire in him now when he is born." Meta Knight said to her._

"_I know, and yes. I want our baby. You can teach him how to control his powers if you want to." Jigglypuff said with a smile on her face. Meta Knight took her hand and kissed her lips._

"_Alright. I'll be with you till the end on this. Okay?" He said to her. She smiled and nodded. The both smiled._

**End of flashback:**

The kids were in shock to hear that from Jigglypuff's story.

"Wow I didn't know NM put vampire blood in him." Tiff said to her.

"So is that why he was on that state because of the blood rushing through him." Tuff said.

Jigglypuff nodded. "That maybe the answer. But I'm not sure." Jigglypuff said to them. "Are you guys mad at him?" She asked.

"No, I not. I just was shock to see him like that every time he sees blood." Tiff said to her.

"Me, too." Tuff said.

"Thank you for understanding you guys." Jigglypuff said to them.

"So when he's woken up would he be the same one we know and loved?" Tiff asked.

Jigglypuff nodded. "Yes he will be back to himself." She turned to the window and thought.

"_I hope I'm right about that."_

* * *

**Will that's it. I'm sorry for not updating this chp. I feel bad now. But hey here it is and I hope you enjoy this chp and if I made any mistakes about the flashbacks i'm sorry about that too. Read and Review please.:D**


	18. Episode Thirteen

**Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. This is about all the gang. As the truth about Meta Knight was told by Jigglypuff, the kids seem not to be scared about it. Jigglypuff was pleased to hear them understanding the story of how much things started to happened. After a long time rest, Meta Knight woke up. Is he the same old one that everyone loves and cares for. Read and find out alright :D I hope you enjoy this chp and don't forget review alright. This will be a shortest chp, if I made like this I'm sorry.**

**I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.**

**Episode Fourteen**

**Waking up from a long sleep**

* * *

Jigglypuff and the gang where still in the other room where they are treating Kirby's big wound that is on his stomach. Jigglypuff was worried about her little boy since the Master Mind tried to turn them into his undead slaves.

"Oh, Kirby. I don't understand you. First you almost got hurt by me when I was still in Master Mind's control, and now you are hurt by that monster because of me. I'm sorry Kirby to be a foolishly mother. But forgive me." Jigglypuff said to herself. As hopes for her son to be alive and being his happy mood again.

Tiff and Tuff were sleeping from the day of a frighten monster coming out of no where and tried to kill Jigglypuff with the baby still inside her. But they know one thing that it was King DDD for doing that.

The knights and Lilly were the ones treated Jigglypuff's son wounds from the attack of Jell-O. Jigglypuff was not confused by all of it, why would King DDD order those monsters and used them here.

It can only make the master of darkness stronger.

She was afraid about all of it. What if the others are losing the battle at her home planet and everyone she knows and has been friends with they are probably dead in front of her big eyes.

After all, she was send here so she can be safe from the Dark one's reach and to be with her son. She was scared all of it.

She even worried about Meta Knight. He hasn't woken up from his sleep, his dark sleep. What if this whole mess was her fault? Could she blame herself for this or not.

She went to bed on a soft couch and slept all night with a warm blanket that is blue.

"_I hope Meta Knight well wake up from the deep sleep he is in now."_ She thought to herself as she went into a sleep as well.

Nearly two months have passed since the attack of Jell-O. Jigglypuff was with the others to see if Kirby is wake from his sleep too like Meta Knight's in.

When she walk to him, he was peacefully snoring a way. She smiled as she placed her hand on her son's cheek. She then placed her hand on her stomach, so she can feel the baby that is growing peacefully in her.

She smiled about one more month and then a new family member will be born into the world of love and peace. At least she would want that to happen.

She went to Meta Knight's room and saw him sleeping too. He slightly shivered but not from the cold. It was probably a nightmare he's having. She always sleep next to him so he can't have any more bad dreams. He felt peacefully when she's around him.

She crawled into his bed and snuggled close to him and fell a sleep as well.

When it was morning, Meta Knight's eyes begin to open or say his eyes were getting brighter. He groaned and place his hand on his masked forehead.

He felt watery on his forehead, so he left the mask and wipe the sweat away.

Then he turned and saw his pink flower sleeping peacefully right next to him. He smiled and placed his hand on her cheek, she smiled too.

Then she opened her eyes and saw him with a smile she once known and love the most of it all. "Hey Meta Knight." She said to him.

"Hello dear Jigglypuff." He said as he was his old self again. She smiled more, the drop of her blood help him being back to normal. No wonder monsters in her world will be searching for her a long time.

Her blood was the most purest and proudest ever to have. Her past lives her ancestors were the most powerful people in the whole darn planet. The monsters were trying to find them so they can take the blood and use it for the monsters. For strength and other things for what it can do for them.

"Welcome back Meta Knight." She said to him. Then they kiss in the lips but not to hard sense the baby was growing inside of her. So Meta Knight sure not to hurt her to much from the kiss.

"It's good to be back my love." He said to her. They smiled and got out of bed.

* * *

**Huge cliffhanger! Sorry for this chp being short. I couldn't think of something else. But this idea was made by MS. She is the one who helped me with this chp. Anyway I give my thanks to her. I will make the next chp longer than this one. I hope you enjoy it and review please too :D Till next time. One thing I want to tell you guys. The blood thing i hope i didn't gross you guys out from it. But anyway i can give you a hint for what the next chp will be. The truth of the ancestors of Jigglypuff, what is the sercet of her past lives that monsters were willing to get their hand on the purest and the proudest blood? See if you can find out what the next one will be. :D**


	19. Episode Fourteen Part one

Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. This is about Meta Knight and Jigglypuff. In this one the two are now getting things settled around the castle since that monster came into the view and tried to kill Jigglypuff and her son Kirby. After a long time work, then Lilly was remembering the past she had. Something that was buried in her blood that she had to do, but what? Then Jigglypuff and Meta Knight went to sleep and then dreamed about their past. What is this dream about them? How can it explain to us about it? Read and find out alright :D I hope you enjoy this chp and don't forget review alright. This will be a short chp, if I made it like this I'm sorry. Two parts are in this one. Hey I got one more chp to do and then the first season is done.

I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.

Episode fifteen

Part one

A sweet dream of the past

* * *

When Meta Knight woke up from his sleep. Jigglypuff and him went outside of the room to see what the others are doing. Jigglypuff a little to feel the baby kicking inside her.

"Dear are you alright?" Meta Knight asked.

"Oh I'm fine is just the baby is kicking me. I think she want's out so she can see us." Jigglypuff answered. Meta Knight sighed.

"I'm surprise that you are thinking it will be a girl that is growing inside you." Meta Knight teased her. Her face was red but not much.

"Well, I just want to be sure on that. If it's a girl. I mean I want a little girl in the family so maybe Kirby can train her to be a stronger warrior like us someday." Jigglypuff said to her knight in shiny armor.

Meta Knight couldn't help but to laugh with that comment. "I know. She will be here soon though." Meta Knight said to her. Which kind a make Jigglypuff jumped a little.

"What gives you that thought about the baby?" She asked him. His eyes turned green, which give her a hint. Deep thought.

"I just know." He said to her. She puffed a little. She took a deep breath and walk with him to the others.

Lilly was with Kirby all the time. She wants to be sure that he's okay from getting that wound patched up so the blood won't flow out from his body. Lilly felt bad now, if she was with him he wouldn't got that cut in the first place.

Kirby begin to stir from his sleep as he sniffs his mother's blood. His eyes pop open and look at the door. "MOMMYPOYO!" Kirby said as he got out of the bed and stepped on Lilly's tail which she yelped in pain.

"OUCCCHHHHHHH!" Lilly screamed in the top of her lungs. Kirby opened the door and saw his parents.

"Hey Kirby, how are you feeling?" Meta Knight asked. Making sure he doesn't sniff his son's blood. That made him go nut over. Good thing that Kirby's wound is bandaged.

"Me fine. You and mommy okay?" Kirby asked. Jigglypuff nodded and so did Meta Knight.

"I'm fine Kirby." Jigglypuff said as she rub her son's cheek. He laughed happily. Then she looks at Lilly. "Lilly are you okay?" Jigglypuff asked her.

"No…my tail hurts." Lilly answered her. They look at Kirby with 'did you do that' look on their faces.

Kirby looked up and smiled innocently, Meta Knight and Jigglypuff sighed. Kirby played with his paws.

"Kirby. You didn't watch where you were going did you?" Meta Knight asked Kirby. He sighed sadly. "That's what I thought." Meta Knight said to Kirby. "Go now and say you're sorry. Okay." Meta Knight said to him.

Kirby nodded his body and went to her. "Me sorry for stepping on your tail." Kirby said to her. Lilly smiled and lick his face.

"No prob. Just make sure to watch out before you step okay." Lilly said to him. Kirby hugged her with all his little might.

The couple smiled. The way Kirby put smiles on their faces. But now with a second child on the way Kirby is even more proud of having a sister or brother for him to take care of.

Once everything was good again, everyone went to enjoy the family time. Jigglypuff cleaned the dishes, Meta Knight was cleaning his sword from the blood of the monster, Kirby was making the beds, and Lilly sweep the dust off from the items that needed to be dusted.

Kirby was making beds really nice for his parents. He was really happy to see the family again. Now he was more excited to have a baby brother or a baby sister coming along the way.

Lilly was done with the dusting, she went to the window's balcony and look at the skies. She really missed her family ever since that O.D. took over her planet. She didn't tell them about her planet's suffering.

"Man, I wondered if everyone survived. I'm scared now what if I don't make it in time to save them from that monster. No Lilly don't act like this you need to be brave for the people that need you." Lilly said to herself as she continues to look at the skies.

After the cleaning around the room was done everyone went to get some drinks for themselves. Meta Knight only can drink some water cause it's like blood but different as long it helps him to control his blood rushing.

Jigglypuff had to drink some milk so she can help the baby's growth. Kirby drink some orange juice. Lilly, she made herself some lemonade for her to drink. (Weird how she can do that in her doggy form.)

Once everyone was done with their drinks, Jigglypuff and Meta Knight went to their bedrooms so they can take a nap. Kirby and Lilly were now watching some T.V. while the couple are taking a nap. The made sure to be quite.

Once when Jigglypuff and Meta Knight were in their room then head to the bed.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, I wasn't up to writing this chp today. But hey I promise that the next part of this chp will be longer then this one. Okay, anyway please enjoy this chp and I hope you like. Read and Review please. :D**


	20. The last chp of The Family Returns

Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. This is about Meta Knight and Jigglypuff. When things turn okay for the couple and their son. Things are starting weird for Jigglypuff. Cause what? Read and find out alright :D Oh hey about the dream thing. I'm going to use it on the second season. You will see okay, again I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this chp and don't forget review alright. This will be a short chp, if I made it like this I'm sorry. Two parts are in this one. This is the final chp of this season 1. But will work on the other chp soon okay. Till then enjoy this one. This part of the chp will be a month later okay. Sorry.

I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.

**Episode fifteen**

**Part two**

**A birth of a daughter and a party of the Cappy Town.**

* * *

(A month later):

Meta Knight went to the Cappy's doctor's place so he can ask when is Jigglypuff due to have the baby. For a father of Kirby, he gets really worried that he won't be a good father to the second child. But he has to let that go for now and continue what is he doing now. Helping Jigglypuff and Kirby out.

"I hope things are going to be good for her and the baby in her. Hey though since I haven't seen Jigglypuff giving birth to Kirby. I bet she had a hard time with the pain while she was giving birth. I promise I'll be there for her when it the time is coming for the baby. This is a vow that will live in me." Meta Knight said to himself.

When he got there, the doctor was waiting for him already. Talk about a smart doctor.

"Hello Meta Knight. How are you?" The doctor asked.

"I'm fine. Just getting a little pumped that I'm going to be a father to not only Kirby but this second child." Meta Knight said to him. The doctor patted his shoulder.

"I know. It's hard to believe it. That your second child will be here into this world soon. But I know you will don great with them." The doctor said to him.

Meta Knight smiled at him through his mask. The doctor can tell that he is smiling just by looking at his eyes which changed into blue for happiness before changing back to yellow.

"Anyway, Jigglypuff should be due by tomorrow night. So she'll be okay for the rest of the day." The doctor said to him as he check the Jigglypuff's papers. Meta Knight nodded.

"Okay, at least we can spend a little family time together." Meta Knight said to him. The doctor nodded his agreement.

"Well thank you very much for telling me about this." Meta Knight said to him before turning towards the door and left. "I will keep an eye out for her." He said to the doctor again. Then left the office and headed back to the castle.

When Meta Knight got back to the castle Jigglypuff was doing her cleaning around his room. The one thing that Jigglypuff could ever do is cleaning. Meta Knight couldn't help but to laugh a little under his breath.

"Oh hey there Meta Knight." Jigglypuff said to him.

"Hello there Jigglypuff." He replied to her. She stopped what she was doing and went to Meta Knight. He hugged her gently because of her current state she is in right now.

"So what did the doctor say about the due date of the baby?" Jigglypuff asked him.

"Well, tomorrow night will be the day for the baby to be born." Meta Knight answered her. "So tomorrow we can hang out as a family. You know take Kirby to the beach and go swimming." Meta Knight added.

Jigglypuff couldn't help it but to smile at him. She give him a cute kiss on the cheek of his mask. Meta Knight knows that every time she does that he will lift his mask up showing his cute face and let her kiss on his cheek. Just so he can feel the warmth of her kiss through his cheek and let it travel through his body with her warmth.

He loved it so much. When that was done the two went to their bedrooms for a day's rest. Tomorrow was going to be the day for family time and the birth of their child.

The next day was pretty sunny out but a bit chilly too. So Meta Knight got her a nice coat for her. To keep her warm from getting cold. Kirby also got a coat but it was bought by Tiff.

The three were heading towards the beach. Hey it may be chilly but the water is really warm when it feels like to keep itself warm for the fishes to live in.

Kirby happily went towards the water and begin to swim. Meta Knight and Jigglypuff just watched him playing in the water.

"He seems to have a lot of fun playing in the water like that. Huh Meta Knight?" Jigglypuff asked him. He simply nod.

"Yes, I couldn't imagine this. Kirby is sure is the happiest child we have so far." Meta Knight said to her.

"So far?" Jigglypuff wondered about her husband words.

"That we are now going to be a mother and father to this second child that is sleeping inside you. Trying to find it's way home to the world of living and peace." Meta Knight said to her as he rub gently on her belly.

She giggled to hear that coming from his mouth. "Oh of course. I'm sorry." Jigglypuff said to her knight and shiny armor.

"Now way are you saying sorry to me?" He asked his lily heaven flower.

"For forgetting about we are going to be parents of a second child. I guess I got carried away." Jigglypuff answered him.

He took his mask off and kiss her cheek then her lips. She gladly took the kiss and made it deeper. With a little of French kissing. Kirby who is watching his parents doing the tongue kiss.

He made funny noises and stuck his tongue out. The two laughed to see him doing that. "Sorry if that was ruining your fun Kirby." Meta Knight said to him.

Kirby could only laugh. "That okay daddy." Kirby said to him then went back to swimming. The two just sit on the warm beach and watched him playing in the water.

Just as things were going smoothly, Jigglypuff felt something breaking inside her. She gasped and held her belly. Meta Knight turned and saw her in pain.

"Jigglypuff what's wrong?" He asked her. She could only make out with two words.

"Baby…coming…" She said to him. He gasp the baby wasn't suppose to be due till tonight. He pick her up from the ground and went to get Kirby.

"Kirby get out of the water please. We need to go to the hospital." Meta Knight said to him. Kirby stopped and look at his mom. He gasp and got out of the water and followed them to the hospital.

Luckily it's not far from the beach.

Once they headed inside, the doctor just left from his office. "Oh hello- what is wrong with Jigglypuff?" He asked Meta Knight.

"She's on labor. Please we have to hurry cause the baby is coming quick." Meta Knight said to him. The doctor nodded his head showed them a room where they can sat Jigglypuff down for her to rest in.

Kirby had to set on the waiting room while Meta Knight is in Jigglypuff's room. He was scared of what will happen to his mother if she didn't make it after giving birth to his little brother or sister.

But he's not alone in this, Meta Knight began to worry about her current state too. He never seen her in much pain before. If she died he couldn't forgive himself or neither will his son.

All he can do now is pray.

The doctor was telling Jigglypuff to breath in and out gently so she won't over due it. Jigglypuff was shaking like a leaf right now. She didn't know that this is really happening to her again.

But this time she's not alone. She's with Meta Knight this time. He hold her hand and telling her that 'you are doing great', 'you not alone in this anymore', and 'I will be here with you no matter what'.

She smiled with big happy tears trying to escape from her eyes, but she learned how to keep them in their place. She would never shed a tear in front of Meta Knight like that. That would only make her weak in front of her loved one.

"Okay you are doing good Jigglypuff. Just one time and then it will be over. I promise." The doctor said to her. She nodded her body weakly.

"You are almost there Purin hold on." Meta Knight said to her.

"Okay." Jigglypuff said to him. She began to push one more time. Till the room was filled with a baby's cry.

They look at the light blue baby puffball with very light purple feet was crying with all her little heart out. The sign that she is breathing her first life. The couple stair at their little girl and Kirby's little sister.

"Well done. I'll take her to the other room and check if she is healthy okay?" The doctor said and took the little one in the other room.

Kirby came in and saw his parent crying in happy tears. "Mommy, daddy, you okay?" Kirby asked them.

Meta Knight pick him up and hugged him gently. "Yes, Kirby we are fine. Your baby sister is in the other room. She'll be out in a minute okay." Meta Knight said to him.

Kirby looked at him and smiled with his biggest smiles ever. Jigglypuff is a sleep after giving birth to the child she needed a good rest.

About a minute later the doctor came in with the baby in a warm soft blue blanket in his arms. "Here she is. Healthy and very beautiful too." The doctor said to the three.

Jigglypuff woke up and saw their little girl sleeping in peaceful dreams. Jigglypuff hold out her arms so she can hold her child. Jigglypuff looked at her and cried.

"Meta Knight she is so beautiful. I never seen her like this or even imagine what would she turn out." Jigglypuff said to him.

Meta Knight nodded his body. "Yes, I wouldn't imagine that either too." He said to her. Kirby saw his baby sister and smiled. "Oh, Kirby this is your baby sister. You are now a big brother to her." He said to him.

"Oh she's cute!" He said to him. Then the baby opened her little her eyes which are light yellow. She cooed and they said. "Awwww."

She laugh and wiggled inside the warm blanket. "What should we name her?" Jigglypuff asked him.

Meta Knight thought about it and said. "I think the name we should name her. Julia I think is a prefect name for her." He answered her.

"Poyo! Name nice daddy." Kirby agree with him. Meta Knight patted his son head. Kirby laughed a little.

"Julia that fits great for her." Jigglypuff said to him. Julia cooed happily. Kirby then thought of something. He took out a cute pink bow and put it on top of his sister's head.

"Meta Knight look at that." Jigglypuff said to him.

"Kirby, where did you get this?" Meta Knight ask him.

"Tiff gave me that." Kirby answered.

"Oh, will that was very nice of her to give it to you. We need to tell her thanks for this fine gift." Meta Knight told him. Kirby nodded.

For the rest of the day the family stay at the hospital for tonight and then tomorrow a new dawn shall open for the family's next adventure of Pop Star.

* * *

**Well here you go. This is the last chp of season 1. I hope you enjoy it. Now I can be able to work on the other stories and see if I can get them done before I continue the next season 2. The Past Illusions. Till then enjoy this last chp of season 1 The Family Returns. Read and review please:D**


	21. Secrets of the Sunset Second Season

**Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. In this new season of Kirby Back Again is a good one. The second season is called Sunset Secrets or Past Illusions. This one will have some fighting and a little bit of blood. This is about Meta Knight and Jigglypuff. In this one with a baby girl that the couple had is now showing her (Julia) around the town. Things turn funny after wards when Tiff and Tuff came into the view. But things are not over with the OD. With the news about the baby, that pokemon of darkness will stop at noting to get rid of it. Now what would the couple say to the kids and their parents about this? **

**Read and find out! Good luck and hope you enjoy the Second Season of Sunset's Secret and Past Illusions. Sorry if this is short.**

**I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.**

**Episode Sixteen**

**A baby's first day**

* * *

When the birth of Julia took place, Meta Knight and Jigglypuff were happy to have a daughter that even Kirby was exacted to have as a baby sister. After the birth the doctor of Cappy Town decided to give Julia her first shot.

Kirby was scared for her cause will she was born about 2 hours ago and was worried if she could get sick from the shot.

"It's alright Kirby," Jigglypuff said to him. "She will be fine and don't worry she knows you are here waiting for her okay?" She asked him. He nodded his body.

"Me understood." Kirby said to her after giving her a hug.

Then about 2 minutes the doctor came back with Julia wiggling with happiness. "Here you go. She was doing fine when I give her the shot. Meta Knight is now signing the papers so you and her can go back to your house." The doctor said to her.

"Okay." She replies to him. The doctor nodded his head and headed to the other room.

"Did you hear that Julia we are going home soon." Jigglypuff to her light blue puffball. Julia giggled and smiled. Kirby was surprised the way that she looks like Meta Knight.

Except she's a light blue and he's dark blue. But I bet there are some traits that she has inside her somewhere. But now that he knows the truth about his powers, he needs to have his father/mentor to help him how to control it.

"Poyo." He said to himself.

Then Meta Knight came into the room. "Hey there. Everyone ready to go?" Meta Knight ask.

"Yes, I am." Jigglypuff.

"Me too poyo!" Kirby said to him.

"Alright let's go." Meta Knight said to the two and opened the door for them. Then they headed out.

Outside was beautiful the sun was shining brightly, with the clouds swimming upon the sky, and the birds cheeping with their singing voices. The couple looked at the sky with their eyes shinning of the wonders that their daughter will be seeing when she gets older like Kirby.

"Hey Meta Knight, I was wondering can we go to town and Julia can see what it looks like?" Jigglypuff asked him. He turned and smiled under his mask.

"I don't see that as a problem. Sure we can let's go. Come on Kirby!" Meta Knight answered to Jigglypuff and said to Kirby.

"Poyo!" Kirby said as he followed his parents to town.

Jigglypuff let Meta Knight hold Julia as he points out to her of each building and each place of what they are and what they do there.

"This is the restaurant that our chief cooks at. He makes really good food and drinks." Meta Knight said to her. Julia giggled and laughed with her cutest voice.

"Me show her something daddy?" Kirby asked him. Meta Knight nodded his body and headed her to him. "Me show you my favorite place." Kirby said to her.

"Please be careful." Jigglypuff said to him. Meta Knight put his hand on hers.

"Don't worry dear I'm sure Kirby is not going to lose her in sight. Okay trust him." Meta Knight said to her. She nodded.

"Okay. I love you." She said to him and kissed him after she lift his mask to only to see his mouth.

"I love you too." Meta Knight said to her.

Jigglypuff place the mask back the way it was and followed Kirby to the Toy Store.

"This is Toy Store. Me favorite place to see. They have good toys to play with but must pay first before taking it out." Kirby said to Julia. Julia nodded her tiny body.

"Hey Kirby!" Tiff said to him as she and Tuff came to the way the Toy Store. "We wondering…" She stopped and saw Julia in her blue blanket.

"Hey Kirby-" Tuff tried to say hey till he saw the light blue puffball on Kirby's arm.

"Awwwwww! Kirby she is so cute!" Tiff said to him. "Can I hold her?" She asked him. He nodded and headed her to Tiff. Julia looked up and saw Tiff for the first time ever. "What's her name?" Tiff asked him.

"Julia." Meta Knight said to her. The three kids turned and saw him with Jigglypuff. The couple went to them.

"Wait this is your daughter?" Tuff shouted that made Julia cry.

"Why a go Tuff!" Tiff said to him. "It's okay don't cry it's just my brother that's all." Tiff said softly to the baby.

Julia looked up and smiled. "Well, at least she not crying anymore." Tuff said to himself. "Hey I'm Tuff." He said to the baby. Julia giggled.

"I'm glad Julia is making good friend already." Jigglypuff said to him. He nodded his body to her. "Can I have her back please?" Jigglypuff asked Tiff.

She nodded her head and headed Julia to her mother. "Hey are you even going to show her to our parents?" Tuff asked the couple.

They looked each other and then to themselves. "Should we?" Jigglypuff asked worried to him.

"I think it wouldn't be bad for Julia to see the others in the castle. But let's be sure not to let her see King DDD. I don't want him knowing about her." Meta Knight said to her.

"Alright let's go." Jigglypuff said to the three. The three nodded their heads and body.

As they headed back to the castle, someone was watching them closely. _"This will be very to tell the master. Better hurry before they figure out I'm here."_ The monster said to himself.

Then he left with a black smoke.

* * *

**Well here you go that is the first one of the second series! I hope you enjoy it. I will try my best to work with the other chp of this series. Anyway some as before read and review please. Till then see ya next time at Kirby Back Again!**

**Bye! **


	22. Episode Seventeen Part one

**Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. In this new season of Kirby Back Again is a good one. The second season is called Sunset Secrets or Past Illusions. This one will have some fighting and a little bit of blood. This is about Meta Knight and Jigglypuff. In this one with a baby girl that the couple had is now showing her (Julia) around the town. After the couples and Kirby showed the town the six went back to the castle so Julia can looked around the room were Meta Knight and his followers sleep. Julia even crawled around the room till she bumped into someone. But who and also there is someone who was spying on them but who?**

**Read and find out! Good luck and hope you enjoy the Second Season of Sunset's Secret and Past Illusions. **

**This chp will have two parts in it. Again sorry for this to be short.**

**I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.**

**Episode Seventeen**

**Part 1**

**Exploring the castle**

* * *

When the six headed to the castle's entrance the guards were cleaning and making it clean and fresh for the King. Which of course DDD is in his dinning room eating whatever they made for him.

"Man this is not as bad. It's much better than the sandwich you made earlier." He said to Escargon. The snail sighed looking at him with a look that says 'whatever'.

"I'm glad you like it very highness. Will there be anything else you would like to have for a drink?" He asked him. The king thought and shook his blue head.

"Nope, you can go and check if the guards are doing their jobs right? Now leave!" King DDD ordered him. Escargon walk away to his room.

With the others, Jigglypuff and Meta Knight were in their room as Julia was crawling around the room trying to find something to drink. They started to laugh when she is searching for a drink.

"Aww…is she cute when she does that." Tiff said to her brother. Which he just sighed.

"Yeah I guess so. But all she is doing is crawling and right before you know it there will be trouble." Tuff said to her. She look at him with 'oh you' look.

Kirby on the other was with Lilly. "Poyo, Li come meet sister." Kirby said to her. She shake her head.

"Alright I'll go with you." The two went to the main room of Sword, Blade, and Meta Knight's room. Lilly sniffed and saw her. The light blue puffball.

"Poyo" Julia said to her big brother. Kirby laughed and pick her up.

"This is Li. She friends with mommy and daddy." Kirby said to her. She giggled with her little arms waving up in the air. Lilly sniffed the baby and give her cheek a little lick. Julia then lick her nose. Lilly was surprised for her to do that.

'Wow, that was cute.' She thought to herself. She smiled at the little one. Julia then crawled up to her head and on to her back. Lilly looked at him and he moved his shoulders up and back down.

"Oh I'm glad you met her." Jigglypuff said to her. Lilly nodded her head. Jigglypuff went to her side and grabbed her from Lilly's back. Julia then cried a little.

"Oh come on let's see if daddy have something for you to drink okay." Jigglypuff said to her. She and the three went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of milk.

Then on the right time, Sword and Blade enter the room. "Good afternoon sir." Blade said to Meta Knight.

"You too and Sword." Meta Knight said to the two knights. "So any news around the castle I should know of?" He asked them.

"No my lord," Sword said to her master. "Blade and I were watching to see what the king will do but he didn't do anything just went to the dinning room and eat his meal." She explained to him.

Meta Knight nodded on her subject.

"So what should we do now Meta Knight?" Blade asked him.

"Keep your guard up alright. I want to learn more about that OD he has been using and make sure that he don't come to see me with my daughter alright." Meta Knight ordered them.

They nodded and Sword asked. "Your daughter? Sir you are saying that the baby is born." Meta Knight turned and nodded his body. "Oh my gosh! Oh can we see her please, please!" She squealed.

"Sword is on her mood swings again." Blade said. Meta Knight can only chuckle.

"Alright you can see her. Just wait and I'll go find her alright." Meta Knight said to his followers. They nodded their heads.

"Hey were back from the- oh Sword. Blade." Jigglypuff said right before Meta Knight left the room. "Are you wanting to see Julia?" She asked the knights. They nodded.

"Julia this is Sword and Blade. Your father's friend from the past." She said to her. Julia looked at them and clapped her hands together. Kirby was with his sister's side.

"Awwwwww! Look at her Blade she is so cute!" Again Sword squealed to see her.

"I guess she is. She has her father's eyes." Blade said to her. He rubbed her cheek gently and Julia smiled.

"Now why I see sir. That you don't want the king to know about her." Sword said with the understanding look under her mask. He nodded. Julia then crawled to the opened door while no one was looking, and look around the hallway.

Kirby then saw her out of his father's room. He went after her with his little feet can carry.

Julia looked at statue of King DDD. She laughed at the face as she crawled again around the hallway. Kirby got her just in time and blow a sigh under his breath.

"No sissy no. We go back to mommy and-" He said to her till he bumped into Escargon.

"Ouch watch out you little-" He stopped and sees Kirby with his sister in his arms. "Oh who is this one?" He asked him as he pick up Julia.

"My sister Julia." Kirby answered him. He looked at him then back at to Julia. Escargon had sparkly eyes glowing as he looks at Julia's yellow eyes. Man she is so cute.

"Well, I was wondering if you want to come to my room if you want too?" Escargon asked Kirby. Kirby wondered why would he ask him that. He trust him and believed in him that he wouldn't tell DDD about Julia.

"Me okay with that. Let's go." Kirby cheered to him. Escargon smiled as they went to his room.

Un a where that something was watching them.

* * *

**Well this is the part one of the two. Sorry for it to be short. I haven't been typing this story for so long and with summer break almost over. It stress me. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chp. Read and review please:D**


	23. Episdoe Seventeen Part two

Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. In this new season of Kirby Back Again is a good one. The second season is called Sunset Secrets or Past Illusions. This one will have some fighting and a little bit of blood. This is about Meta Knight and Jigglypuff. In this one with a baby girl that the couple had is now showing her (Julia) around the town. After the couples and Kirby showed the town the six went back to the castle so Julia can looked around the room were Meta Knight and his followers sleep. Julia even crawled around the room till she bumped into someone. But who and also there is someone who was spying on them but who?

Read and find out! Good luck and hope you enjoy the Second Season of Sunset's Secret and Past Illusions.

This chp will have two parts in it. Again sorry for this to be short.

I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.

This chp will have funny things on it.:D Sorry if this is short though.

**Episode Seventeen**

**Part 2**

**Playing of the scary**

* * *

When Escargon, Kirby and Julia went to the snail's room, Julia looked all around her sightings and surroundings. She giggled and then jumped off from Escargon's arms and land softly on his bed.

"Well you sister is very cheerful isn't she?" He asked Kirby. Kirby nodded his body as he watched his sister play.

"Me agree too. Me love seeing sissy play." Kirby said to him. Escargon smiled.

Without the afternoon Sword and Blade were sent looking for Julia and Kirby who escape the room and went to the hallway. "Man, are hard is it to find a blue puffball and a pink puffball in this dump?" Blade asked Sword. She giggled.

"Well you know King DDD. He's will you know the same. Like this: 'you there I want my castle nice and clean, or you clean my tub so I can have a nice bath or I can handle the rain oh please hand me a blanket so I can keep my bed and my self nice and toasty, just so I can make myself to hot to pay the castle.

Want to know why I have the big castle cause I'm the king of this place so I need a nice and neat place for me.' That's what I think of about him." Sword answered him.

Blade nodded his head. "True cause he is a lazy king do can't do anything right." The two laughed. Till a Waddle Dee saw them laughing. They stopped and continued to walk forward.

Next thing they know a caption of the Waddle Dees, Waddle Doo with a big one eye and same hair on top of it's. "What are you two talking about our lord DDD? Can you said that again." He asked Blade.

Blade just kept his mouth shut. "Noting sir. We just want to make a small speech for the king of how grateful he is and how he rules this kingdom." Sword said.

"_I can't believe I just said that. Remind me to watch my mouth after we find the kids." _Sword said to herself. Blade looked at her and then back at the caption.

"Alright then. You can go whatever you do." Waddle Doo said to the two. They nodded and headed out of the way.

"Man that was close. Good job with the speech thing." Blade said to her. Sword just kept her mouth shut.

"Let's just go and find the kids." She said to him. He nodded and they headed off.

Meanwhile with King DDD.

"Man this is so good. I can't believe that Escargon makes this good than he and the other made before.

I feel so hungry all over again it's not funny." DDD said to himself.

"I better go ask him for more." He said. He went to the kitchen and only saw the Waddle Dees working with the food. He looked around the room but couldn't find the snail anywhere.

"Now where can that lazy no good for noting snail is?" He grumbled to himself.

He went out of the kitchen and headed to the hallways to find him.

Then he saw him carrying some food to his room. "Now why would he took so many food from the kitchen? Maybe he must have been hungry. Humph will he has a small belly maybe he needs more food to fill himself. Hehehe.

Maybe I should go and look." He said to himself as he followed Escargon to his room. The snail looked both ways then entered the room. The penguin could only laugh that the snail didn't know he was hiding.

Inside the room, it was dark and the snail can't see anything. "Now how did this happen? I thought I had-" Right on cue Julia jumped on top of his head and he screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH! GET it off me!" The snail said has he ran around the room in circles. Then the lights turned on and he stopped to see Julia on of him.

"You…scared…me…you are…good." The snail panted as he grab the little baby and put her on his bed. Julia giggled as he patted her on top of her head.

"We did good?" Kirby asked him.

"Yeah you guys did. That was really good. I didn't even know she has some of her father's skills." Escargon answered.

"Yeah me know that. Daddy really good of hiding and reappearing out of nowhere." Kirby said as he grab a chicken from the plate and then stuff it.

"Well I hope she won't be like her dad when she gets older." Escargon said to him. The kids laughed.

After that Escargon took a bottle with warm milk inside and begin to feed Julia. She grab the thing and begin to sucking it. She was drinking it almost all of it.

Kirby then heard a knock at the door. "Poyo Escar door knocking." He said to him. The snail looked at the door.

"Hide in my closet quickly." He ordered Kirby. He nodded and took Julia to the closed and lock the door.

"Escargon I'm coming in right now!" King DDD shouted. He opened the door rashly and enter the door. "Where were you? Why are you not in the kitchen making me some food!" King shouted.

"I'm sorry I thought I was surprise to go away from you so you can eat well without me around am I right?" He asked him.

"Well yes, but now I want you in the kitchen right now making me food!" King DDD shouted at the snail.

"Alright alright I'm going!" Escargon shouted at him. Then he snailed away. The king looked at him with a weird expensing on his face.

Kirby opened the door and looked that King DDD wasn't leaving. Then he felt his sister crawling towards him. Kirby was about to scream when he couldn't do it.

"Now I better get-ouch!" Kind DDD shouted at he felt his foot being bitten. Julia bit into his foot so he can hop and try to find a way to get rid of the one who's biting his foot.

"GET it off! Get it ooffffffff!" He screamed as he tried to grab her from his foot. Julia looked and saw his hand coming to his foot so with quick speed she jump off his foot and crawled into the night stand.

"Alright who did that I'm going to find out who it is if it's the last thing I do!" King DDD shouted again then Kirby put a sheet over his body and floated to him.

The king turned and saw him. "Boo!" Kirby said to him.

The king screamed louder and he ran out of the room. "GHOST!" He screamed and everyone heard him scream even did the two knights.

They ran to find the voice. Escargon who was in the kitchen smiled. "Thanks Kirby and Julia." He said to himself.

The knight went to the room and found the two. "Kirby! Julia! Oh thank goodness you guys are safe." Sword said to the two and hugged them.

"Come on let's get back to the room before the king comes back." Blade said to her. She nodded.

Kirby grab Julia and they headed off to Meta Knight's room.

* * *

**Well that is it. I hope you enjoy the chp I hope I made it kinda funny too. The next one will have Meta Knight's dream about his past.**

**Read and Review please. Till then see ya:D**


	24. Episode Eighteen

**Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. In this new season of Kirby Back Again is a good one. The second season is called Sunset Secrets or Past Illusions. This one will have some fighting and a little bit of blood. This is about Meta Knight and Jigglypuff. In this one Meta Knight and Jigglypuff goes to bed for a good night sleep. Well, for Jigglypuff that is. Meta Knight have some past dreams that are so scary to him to even have. But what kind of dream is it that might scare our beloved puffball right out of his mask?**

**Read and find out! Good luck and hope you enjoy the Second Season of Sunset's Secret and Past Illusions.**

**The enemy that watches Julia and the family is now revealed in the end of this chp.**

**Again sorry for this to be short.**

**I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.**

**This chp will have funny things on it.:D Sorry if this is short though.**

**Episode Eightteen**

**First dream past**

* * *

After everything was calm down enough from the king's screaming, everything went back to normal. For now.

At Meta Knight's room was a different story.

"I can't believe that you let Julia wondered around the hallways like that Kirby." Meta Knight was talking to his son/student. But not in a mad tone, a gentle, nice, and calming tone.

"Me sorry. I didn't know the door was opened for sissy to go to the halls." Kirby said to his father/teacher. Kirby was worried that his father would yell at him if he said that.

But then Meta Knight just patted on his head. He looked at his dad and Meta Knight's eyes changed to blue. "It wasn't your fault that the door opened. I should have closed it. So don't blame all of this on you okay?" He asked him.

Kirby smiled. "Me promise daddy!" Then he hugged him. Meta Knight hugged him back only gentler and more softer.

"Now you better get back to your house alright? Have a good dreams Kirby." Meta Knight said to him. Kirby nodded his head.

"Night daddy." Kirby said to him then he left the bedroom to his house where Tokori was waiting for him. "Bye for now!" He said to him.

Jigglypuff give him a hugged and his sister kissed his forehead. "Good night Kirby. My little star." Jigglypuff said to him in her mind. He smiled and then left the castle.

Jigglypuff asked Lilly to watch Kirby on his way home safely. The young Wolfwrath nodded her head and she headed out from the window. Jigglypuff doesn't get worried when she uses the windows and not using the doors.

Sword and Blade are already a sleep after of finding the kids in the snail's room. Meta Knight wondered why Kirby and Julia went to Escargon's room. But he left that out so he can get some sleep.

Julia was already a fast sleeper. She fell a sleep when Jigglypuff put her in her crib. Jigglypuff was wearing her night gown which is light green all over.

She enter the bedroom where Meta Knight and Jigglypuff sleeps. She sat on the bed and covered herself in a nice toasty bed. With a light blue and pink blanket.

That was one of the worries Meta Knight was afraid of showing her the pink one he sleeps with. But she never said anything about it. She thought it was cute for him to sleep with it.

Meta Knight enter the room with his night pjs on him. No mask, no gloves, no cape, or not evening his sword was not on his side. He placed them all on his night stand close to him.

Jigglypuff's sword, cape, mask, and gloves were next to her nightstand too.

"Well you look even cuter than you were before Meta." Jigglypuff said to him. He smiled with his cute face.

"Thanks. You like beautiful with that dress on Purin." Meta said to her. She smiled.

"Come let's get some sleep okay?" She asked him. He nodded his body and went to her side.

"Good night Purin." Meta said to her. She nodded her head.

"Good night Meta." Jigglypuff said to him.

Then they both fell sleep.

_**Meta Knight's past dream:**_

_Inside the fortress of Nightmare, in the lab was a different story. NM was in the lab's center at the place called the birth room. Where he made monsters at. _

_He was looking inside the tube where a baby puffball which was blue all over and had light purple feet. It's eyes were closed so it was a sleep and it had a small tube like on his belly so the blood and fluid can go inside the little puffball's body._

"_So is he almost done?" NM asked one of his monsters. _

"_He is almost there. Now all we need is something that can make him take orders from you master." A yellow mouse said to him._

"_Oh that well be easy." NM said to him. The mouse nodded his head. "Kat place a vampire heart inside the body at once." He ordered the mouse._

"_Yes sir." He said to him. Kat took out a bat's heart which beaded proudly when he hold it on his paw._

_He went to the tube, opened it, the fluid that covered the baby was drained and the baby was hanging with the strings hold it's arms and it's feet. _

"_Well so when the heart is placed inside you will be the most blood thirsty monster ever to be created. Master NM would be please once you are ready to be brought to the world of the living." Kat said to him._

_He cut the opening where the heart would go, he placed it, and stitch it together. Then the heart begin it's work on the baby. _

_The puffball was moving crazy as his body took control over it's self and begin to move it's arms to his heart. It was crying with blood yes tears made of blood._

_Kat was amused by this. NM would be pleased indeed. After about few minutes of the baby's pain he started to sniffle. Kat cut the ropes and took the baby out._

_He then placed him on a dark black blanket where the baby's body could get warm. It then opened it's eyes and looked around him. Kat and NM were on the next room where they can watch him._

"_Well, I'm impress to see this. But why it's face have to be cute?" NM asked. Kat moved his shoulders up and then down. "This will not do then. We'll wait and then we will be him into a test." NM said to him._

"_Sleep dreams Meta vampire. Hmmm." NM said to himself as Kat closed the windows._

_Baby Meta was crawling out from his blanket and headed to the door. But when he tried to opened it, he couldn't. _

"_Poyo." He said to himself as he looked to find an other way out. Then he saw something on the mirror. It was his face. He had silver eyes, two blush marks, and had a long line on his chest. He put his hand on the mirror and then to his chest._

_He sat up straight and looked at his reflection. Then he started to cry while holding the blanket close to him. _

_That he was now a prisoner in the Fortress of NightMares._

_**End of dream:**_

Meta woke up from his dream and sighed. "Why am I remembering that past?" He asked himself as he felt a tear of blood fell from his face.

* * *

**Well that's it. I feel bad about Meta Knight when I was writing this chp. Being trapped in the fortress and not able to get out from the past. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

**Read and Review please:D**


	25. Episode Ninteen

**Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. In this new season of Kirby Back Again is a good one. The second season is called Sunset Secrets or Past Illusions. This one will have some fighting and a little bit of blood. This is about King DDD and Escargon. In this one, the two were at it again. When King DDD ordered Escargon to do the laundry the snail got tick. Then when the wind opened the window of King DDD's room Escargon got caught on one of the sheets. Now what will happen next?**

**Read and find out! Good luck and hope you enjoy the Second Season of Sunset's Secret and Past Illusions.**

**This is only one time I'm making a funny chp about DDD and Escargon. But if you want me to make more about them that is fine too.:D**

**Again sorry for this to be short.**

**I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.**

**This chp will have funny things on it.:D Sorry if this is short though.**

**Episode Nineteen**

**A ghost that is being called**

* * *

The next morning was beautiful. The birds were cheeping peacefully and the fishes swam freely at the bottom of the ocean. The flowers even bloom too showing their pretty colors to the world.

What happened at the castle was another story.

"Escargon!" The King of Dreamland shouted at the snail to wake up his rest. The snail greeted his teeth when the king shouted at him in the ear. He gently rubs his ear and got out of the bed.

"What is it your highness-" Escargon said but got cut off.

"Do not say 'what is it your highness' at me. I need you to get some laundry done for me while I'm go think of an plan that I can use for making Kirby and his mother disappear. So I'll be at the library." Kind DDD said to him.

Escargon yawned and said to the king. "Yes, your highness." Then he left him to be at the laundry room where the other Waddle Dees are. Luckily he can get help from them.

At the laundry room Escargon got the dirty clothes into the washer, add soap on the clothes, and started the washer. While he was doing the chores around the laundry room. He begin to think to himself.

"That no good for noting dumb bag. I can't believe he would leave me with this mess. I swear I can't begin to think why I ever work with that big fat penguin." He said to himself.

When the washer stopped knowing that the clothes are done are now need to be dry, he order the waddle dees to switch the clothes and put them in the dryer.

He on the other hand was swiping the floor for dust bunnies and other dirt that landed on the floor.

The waddle dees were doing their swiping too in the hallway. For knows are long they work on the castle they still don't get any rewards for their hard work.

But to them it's normal. They never get any rewards cause DDD is always using money every time to order a monster from NME inter prices. No wonder why he is losing all his money.

With Escargon he got the floor mop too and headed back to the laundry room to find out if the clothes are done or not.

"Well at least it will give a day away from that fat king any why. But I need to help him all the time even though I didn't do anything wrong he always blames me for his screw ups." He said to himself.

When he said that he begin to pound his head on the wall while the other Waddle Dees are looking at him with a look saying 'what is that snail doing?' look. They blink for a while as one of them tipped Escargon's shoulders.

He looked at saw them stirring at him. He used a waddle to cover his face. "Sorry about that. So all get back to work. Go on. Carry on." He ordered them. They nodded went to their work stations.

When they were gone he put the waddle down and headed back to the room.

The sheets were done drying and are now ready to be away or are needed to be set up. "I better get this back to the king's room. Before he decides to hit me with his fist or his hammer. Which I have to admit helps my headaches a little." He said to himself.

When he got there he took out the king's pjs with little penguins on them, the robe, bed sheets, and a blanket for the king's bed.

Yet he wonders why the king sleeps with his pjs on. That makes the king looks like a five year old kid sleeping with his pink teddy bear. Which DDD has that can make him sleepy.

"DDD is a weird guy? I'll told ya." Escargon said to himself as he put the king's stuff up. He sat his rob on the coat holding, his pjs in the drawer, and then started to make the king's bed.

As he put he sheet on the wind blow the window opened and the sheet was wrap all around the snail's body. "AAAAAHHHHHH get this thing of me!" He order but no one was around to help him.

He walk to out of the king's room and headed to the hall. Only then to bump into someone. "Hey watch where you are going!" That voice said like DDD's. Oh no…

The king dusted himself and saw Escargon on the floor but it was not Escargon.

"Ghost!" The king screamed. "That's it I'm going to really give you a hard wrack you ghost! No one messes with King DDD!" The king said Escargon. The snail's body turned white.

"Wait your highness it's-" He was cut off as DDD wrack him on the head many times with his hammer. The snail started to run and the king begin to chase him.

"You get back here ghost!" The king shouted at the snail. "Guards! Guards get that ghost!" He ordered the waddle dees and the caption too.

"Yes sir!" The Caption said to him.

The waddles dees jumped on to Escargon and so did the caption. To hold him down for the king to wrack him hard on the head. The purple hand was out and they screamed.

"You idiot! It's me Escargon!" He shouted at them. The king and everyone lowered their weapons. "I was trying to tell you that a wind blew the window and the sheet wrap me up as an egg." He explained to them.

"Well sorry if we got carried away. But next time tell us before that happens please." The king said to him.

The snail looked up and he had tears of happiness in his eyes. The king really does care. "Yes I will sir!" Escargon said to him and then hugged him. The king took that has a surprise.

"Okay go back to work you snail!" The king said to him. Escargon nodded and left.

At the throne room the king was thinking to himself. "Man, that was weird for him to do that. But hey we always do that so what." He said to himself.

But for a moment he smiled. "I'm glad I have a good friend." He said to himself. Then went to his thinking plan.

Hey who know friendship is with them. But at least they won't be alone anymore.

* * *

**Well that is it I hope you enjoy this funny chp of the two. Read and review alright:D**


	26. Episode Twenty

Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. In this new season of Kirby Back Again is a good one. The second season is called Sunset Secrets or Past Illusions. This one will have some fighting and a little bit of blood. This is about Jigglypuff and Meta Knight. In this one, the two wake up from their long bed time rest. When Jigglypuff went to search for her knight, she happens to find him. Jigglypuff and Meta Knight went on top of the towers just looking at the skies. With baby Julia of course. Jigglypuff looks at Meta Knight and she knows that something is up. But what had made Meta Knight so weird all of a sudden? What is from a dream?

**Read and find out! Good luck and hope you enjoy the Second Season of Sunset's Secret and Past Illusions.**

**This is only one time I'm making a funny chp about DDD and Escargon. But if you want me to make more about them that is fine too.:D**

**Again sorry for this to be short.**

**I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.**

**:D Sorry if this is short though. Sorry if this chp is not good. I was working hard of getting myself ready for work day for me on this Wednesday. So if it's mass up let me know a lot.**

**Episode twenty**

**A dream or reality**

* * *

Jigglypuff woke up from her sleep feeling a lot better with good energy and ready to start her day. She then notices that Meta Knight wasn't in the bed with her.

She wondered why he left without telling her. "I wonder where is he?" She asked herself.

Then she heard Julia crying. She sighed as she went to the baby's crib. Julia was crying for food of course. Jigglypuff pick her up, took her to the little kitchen, and begin to warm up a bottle for the baby to drink.

When the bottle was warmed up and was ready to be used. She made sure that the bottle was not too hot for Julia drink and burn her little mouth up. It was good enough for Julia to drink now after leaving it for a minute of cooling.

She place the bottle's top into Julia's mouth and the baby begin to suck. Jigglypuff watch how her little one is sucking will even somewhat weird to her is seeing a little white dot on her belly.

"That's weird I never seen that before. Does it happen a lot when a baby vampire/puffball are being fed?" She asked herself as she continue to feed the baby.

Julia pushed the bottle away from her mouth and Jigglypuff smiled. "Oh alright then. You're done. Come on let's go see if we can find daddy." Jigglypuff said to her.

The baby cooed along with the giggles.

Jigglypuff opened the door slightly so she can see if King DDD was a round the hallways. When she looked at each side she sighed with 'good now it's safe to come out' sign.

She walk out of her room and went to find Meta Knight. She looked at every spot, every cornier, and lastly the windows.

But she couldn't find him anyway. She started to get worried about Meta Knight's disappearances act. She always hate it when he does that to her. Even back at her planet he still does that.

Then she stopped for a minute. Her planet, that's right she needs to call them and see if they are doing alright on their own. She'll do that after she finds Meta Knight.

She then hear footsteps coming her way. She hide into the pillar behind it so no one can't see her with Julia in her arms. She looked at the shadow in front of her.

She saw a small shadow, same shape as Meta Knight's and have things sticking out of his cape.

"Jigglypuff you there?" A deep voice asked. "Come on out. It's safe Purin." It said again.

She moved from her spot and smiled at her puffball knight or should she say knight in shiny armor.

"I'm sorry for hiding from you. I thought you were King DDD or the guards." Jigglypuff said to him. He smiled at her. He lift his mask up and kiss her sweet lips.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. I needed some alone time." Meta Knight said to her. She looked at him with a look saying 'was it bad?' look. He smiled. "Well, yes and no. I'm sorry I can't think straight today. Would you like to come with me to the towers?" Meta Knight asked.

Jigglypuff smiled at him and let him hold her hand. "Sure I wouldn't mind." She answered.

Then the two left the hallways room.

When they arrived at the tower's entrance, the sun was just about to raise from it's resting place. The two were looking at it with a surprise looked on their faces. Julia only giggle softly.

"Meta Knight?" She begin to ask him. "Why didn't you tell me about that wake up call you had last night? I was worried when you woke up from your dream."

Meta Knight looked at her with a sad look on his masked face. She can tell if he is feeling sad or happy. Not by looking at the eyes but feeling the heart beating in his chest.

"Sorry, it's just a bad dream that I have to deal with all night. It was about my past when NM first…it was scary to even think about it." Meta Knight in a hush tone.

Jigglypuff never heard him using that tone before. He use only when an enemy is attacking. She put a hand on his shoulder pad.

"It's that it. It was from a dream about your past?" She asked again. He sighed he know that she will never give up until she get her answers.

"Well it's a bit of both. My dream was hunting even since I can remember. It scared me so much that me bring a blood tear out of my eyes and not a normal tear that you have in you." He answered.

She looked at him with a scared look. "Meta Knight…" Jigglypuff wondered.

As the wind blew over them Jigglypuff begin to shiver. "Are you alright?" Meta Knight asked her. She nodded a little.

Meta Knight wrap his cape around themselves so they can get warm from the cold wind. She snuggled gently to his side with Julia a sleep already.

Meta Knight gently played with Julia's face and the baby cooed and giggled softly when she felt her father's warmth hand coming towards her face.

"Meta Knight," Jigglypuff begin to speak. "Was it just the dream making not tell me what's going on or something?" Jigglypuff asked. Meta Knight sighed.

"Well of not. It's not that dream. I'm just trying to act normal that's all. Don't worry about that dream or me alright?" He said to her. "I'll be fine. Okay."

She hugged him close to her side and nodded. "Okay." She said to him. He wrap his other arm around her side and watch the sun raise coming up into the skies.

Then Jigglypuff thought about what Meta Knight said to her about the dream and stuff. Is it hurting to remember about that horrible past or was it something new for him to know.

All she can do right now is comforting him. But what he said somehow is true. Jigglypuff knows that if trouble comes she well be with him till the day's end.

No matter what.

* * *

**Well that's it. Sorry for it being late. Read and review please:D**


	27. Episode Twenty One

**Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. In this new season of Kirby Back Again is a good one. The second season is called Sunset Secrets or Past Illusions. This one will have some fighting and a little bit of blood. This is about Julia and Kirby. In this one, Kirby wanted to take his little sister to the park where of course King DDD build for him since the death star and the end to the world coming. But anyway he ask if he can take her with him to the park. The parents don't mind as long they are far away from King DDD so the secret will be safe. Kirby accepted it then the two went outside. But unknowing to them a monster was looking at them. What is going to happen? Will it be good or bad?**

**Read and find out! Good luck and hope you enjoy the Second Season of Sunset's Secret and Past Illusions.**

**This is only one time I'm making a funny chp about DDD and Escargon. But if you want me to make more about them that is fine too.:D**

**Again sorry for this to be short.**

**I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.**

**:D Sorry if this is short though. Sorry if this chp is not good. So if it's mass up let me know a lot.**

* * *

Episode twenty-0ne

**Park time with brother and sister**

At the afternoon Kirby was at his house eating some watermelon and watching some TV. Tokori was with of course just watching some DDD channel.

"Man there is nothing good to watch. I wonder what your parents and sister are doing right?" The little yellow bird asked the pink puffball.

Kirby thought about it for a minute and sighed. "Me think they're fine. But it won't hurt to see them." Kirby said to the little bird.

"Well what are you waiting for a sign go and find out." Tokori said to him. Kirby nodded his body after jumping out of the bed.

"Alrite I will. See ya!" Kirby said cheerfully. Tokori smiled as he looked through the window and saw Kirby skimping to the castle.

At the castle Kirby floated to the window of his parents. Gently opened the door and floated in. He stopped as his feet landed on the floor. Just as he was about to walk over to his sister's room.

Julia was playing with some toys that the kids got for her. She was enjoying them until the door opened and pop out Kirby. "Poyo!" She said happily.

"Hi sis." Kirby said back. Julia crawled to him. Then give him a big hug. Kirby hold her close to him then kiss her forehead. She giggled.

Then Kirby's parents came into the view. "Good afternoon Kirby." Meta Knight said to him. Jigglypuff was behind him so she can see the kids.

"Oh hey Kirby." Jigglypuff said to him. She walk over and hugged him. Kirby said poyo to her then returning the hug.

"So Kirby what are you doing here?" Meta Knight asked him. Kirby said to him that he's going to the park today before the day ended and wanted to know if he can bring Julia with him.

"So can I take sissy with me to park? Please." Kirby asked with his big eyes showing off. Meta Knight laughed a little to see his son's eyes like that. Big cute ones he probably got that from his mother. Puppy eyes.

"That is fine you can take her to the park." Jigglypuff answered for Meta Knight. Meta Knight nodded.

"Yeeeeeee!" Kirby squealed with happiness. As he grab Julia from the floor into his arms Meta Knight begin to say something.

"Just make sure that the king or any of the guards see her. We need to keep her a secret alright?" He asked him.

Kirby nodded. "Me promise!" He said to him. He left through the window with Julia on top of him. Jigglypuff walk up to Meta Knight.

"Are you sure that DDD won't find out about Julia?" She asked him. Meta Knight looked at her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sure things will be fine. Kirby is smart I trust him with all my heart. He won't fail us." Meta Knight answered. Jigglypuff nodded her body.

Kirby and Julia were walking to the park. Which was right next to the water. So when Julia swings with a one the swings she can see the water. "Here we are. Ready for fun." Kirby asked her. She nodded with a the most happy face of all time.

"POYO!" She said to him. Kirby place her on the swing and started to push her gently. She giggled when he was pushing up higher. She laughed to see a beautiful water right below her.

Kirby went to the other swing so he can enjoy the view too. They both laughed as they swing higher. Kirby made sure to look both ways so King DDD wasn't coming here.

Knowing him he always drives here in the afternoon. But that somehow give him an idea too at the same time.

As they swing they heard a hock. It was DDD's car. Kirby stop himself from swinging and headed to his sister's. He slowed her down and she wondered why.

"Surprising DDD. You have to hide okay." Kirby answered. Julia nodded her head. He placed her near the sand box as he went to grab a leaf to tickle DDD with.

"Man this is the most relaxing day ever to have." DDD said to himself. Kirby hidden under the brushes. When DDD stopped the car he got out of it and walk to the park.

"Now let's see here." DDD said to himself. As he walks around the park Julia sneezed. She hold her mouth shut she was starting to get scared. "What was that?" He asked himself.

Julia started to shake all over her body. Kirby needed to hurry before the king finds her. He floated gently on the back of King DDD. He placed the leaf on the tip of the neck and started tickling.

"HAAA HAAA! Hey stop that! HAAAA!" The king said to who ever was tickling him. He turned around while Kirby float around him. "Okay who ever is doing that Stop this right now!" He yelled. Julia looked up and smiled at her brother.

After that the King went back to his car till he saw a pink sheet on top of his car. "AHHHH!" He screamed and drive really fast back to the castle. The kids laughed.

After that Kirby and Julia played at the sand box. They build a beautiful sand castle. "There all done." Kirby said to her. She nodded then yawned.

"Poyo…" She said to him. He smiled knowing his sister she can get really sleepy.

"Okay we go home now." Kirby said to her. She nodded. He pick her up from the ground and walked home before the night comes.

Just then a yellow creature was watching them. "So they are the children of that vampire Meta Knight and that pink woman pokemon." He said to himself. "I'm coming for you Meta Knight and your little family." Kat said to himself.

Then he blended into the darkness.

* * *

**Well that's it I'm sorry for it be late chp. I was working at school and work. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chp.**

**Sorry again. Read and review please:D**


	28. Episode Twenty Two

**Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. In this new season of Kirby Back Again is a good one. The second season is called Sunset Secrets or Past Illusions. This one will have some fighting and a little bit of blood. This is about Julia and King DDD. In this one Julia is about two months old so she can walk around the castle. But her parents ask Kirby to keep an eye on her so she wouldn't be seen by the king. Well somehow her skills make Kirby fallen a sleep so she can go wherever she want's to go. But when she enter the king's room things happen. But what could it be? Well the truth be kept or will it be the time for the king to know?**

**Read and find out! Good luck and hope you enjoy the Second Season of Sunset's Secret and Past Illusions.**

**This is only one time I'm making a funny chp about DDD and Escargon. But if you want me to make more about them that is fine too.:D**

**Again sorry for this to be short.**

**I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.**

**:D Sorry if this is short though. Sorry if this chp is not good. So if it's mass up let me know.**

Episode twenty-0ne

**Surprise!**

Two months has pass since the time of Julia's home coming to Pop Star. She was already two month old and she begin to do mostly everything that she ever would have done for the last couple of months.

She can walk, talk a little, and play harder. She had small pony tail on her light blue hair which was growing as she was. She still kept the bow that Kirby give her as a baby on her left side hair not only because Kirby gave it to her, she can also wear it t o make her cute. Her eyes were much lighter as they were when she was born. Her father's eyes that she had when she was born.

She grow a little than more a couple of inches and gotten taller. But she was still the small puff ball she was known and loved.

She was at her room playing some toys like blocks or dolls. While her parents were making lunch for Kirby and her to eat. Kirby was in the room watching her as she play her toys. She did find it quite boring and stupid for her big brother watching her all the time.

'Man this is stupid my bro never leaves me alone. I want out from his eyes at least for now. But how can I do that?' Julia thought to herself. She had some vampire powers that her father possess. So maybe she can use it for a chance to escape Kirby.

After a couple of minutes Jigglypuff shouted for them. "Kirby! Julia come on it's lunch time!" she shouted.

"Great!POYO!" Kirby said with happiness all over him. Julia cooed happily too but that lunch thing that they were going to eat is prefect. She can use her sleeping spell on Kirby as he eats his fill.

The two puffballs came to the little kitchen of Meta Knight's room to see their parents setting the palates down for everyone to set their food on, and some cups too for their drinks.

Kirby and Julia sat down as their parents give them their palates of chicken, green beans, corn, and some potatoes. Their mother wanted them to eat something healthy so they can grow up healthier and stronger for the future.

"There you go. I hope you enjoy the food that is in the palate." Jigglypuff said to them. The two nodded. "Don't forget to give thanks to your father alright." she also said to them.

"Yes mama!" Kirby said to her. "Where are you and papa going?" Kirby asked.

"Your father and I are going for a walk with Lilly so she can move her legs outside instead moving them around the castle where the guards can see them. We won't be long alright." Jigglypuff answered then said to them.

"We promise!" They both said. She smiled at her children, she blow a kiss to them, and headed out.

'Now my chance.' Julia said to herself. She place a little drop of her blood that she bite gently on her hand. On to his food to work the sleeping spell.

"Now let's eat baby sis." Kirby said to her. Julia nodded to her brother with a smile of innocents.

"Poyo." she said to him. Kirby nodded to her then eat his food like a good manner child. Julia eat slowly just to watch her brother react when the spell has it's start.

As Kirby ate the chicken his eyes were almost closing. Julia smiled 'The spell is working.' Julia said to herself.

About a minute Kirby was down sleeping peacefully. Julia smiled. 'Now I can go and play outside the castle.' she said to herself. She got up from the table and headed out to see the rest of the castle.

She walk very quietly so the guards couldn't see or hear her when she walking around. 'Now where should I go see the king's room?' She thought to herself.

She walk about an hour to find the king's room where she can mess up some stuff of his. To pull of a prank of her life time.

She finally found the king's room. 'This must be it.' she said to herself. She opened the door to see the king sleeping peacefully in his bed.

She tip toped to his room looking around for something she could mess with. She found his dolls of penguins on his shelf. She thought of something that would made it funny to see.

She grab one doll and changed their clothes, hair, and other things that would make them funny.

After all the dolls were done with their make up over, she sat them all back in a goof way. She throw something at the king so he can wake up from that sleep of his.

"Ouch oh did that!" He shouted in a not good tone. He turned over to see his dolls on his shelf. He jumped and screamed on the top of his lungs. "What happen to my stuff!" He shouted.

He hopped out of his bed and took all his dolls down. "Oh ever did this is died!" King DDD said to himself.

Julia was hiding behind the chair laughing softly to herself. When she tried to get out of the room she trip and landed on the floor hard but not hard enough to hurt her body.

"What was that?" the king asked. He looked around the room to search for the maker of that noise. He turned to see a ball that is moving with yellow eyes looking at him. "What the who are you?" the king asked.

Julia got up and suddenly attack the king playfully. "Hey get off me Hahahah.!" Julia was tickling him as best as she could to keep like that for her to escape.

'Now my chance.' She said to herself. She jumped off the king and headed out to the door. When she was close the king grab her foot. She squeak.

"Now I got ya you…Meta Knight?" The king asked as he looked at the girl puff ball. "What are you doing here? Are you suppose to be on duty?" he asked again.

Julia nodded her head. "Oh well alright then get back to work then." He put the girl down on the floor softly. "You know I never seen you like that before nice look. Hey if you could get these trouble makers that did this to my dolls alright?" he asked.

She nodded her head again.

"Good now good." the king ordered. Julia walk away from him. Then a small bow was drop to the floor. "What's this?" the king asked himself.

As the girl walk away from the king's room, King DDD was looking at her. "Could she be…." he asked himself while holding out the small pink bow in his hand.

* * *

**Well that is a cliffhanger! Now the king knows it's not Meta Knight he talk to it was Julia.**

**What will happen now? Wait for the next part and you will see….sneaky.**

**Read and Review please:D**


	29. Episode Twenty Three Part One

**Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. In this new season of Kirby Back Again is a good one. The second season is called Sunset Secrets or Past Illusions. This one will have some fighting and a little bit of blood. This is about Julia and King DDD. When King DDD found a pink ribbon that Kirby gave her for her Birthday, he thinks that he had found out about Julia that the puffball that he was talking to is not Meta Knight but his daughter! What will happen now?**

**Read and find out! Good luck and hope you enjoy the Second Season of Sunset's Secret and Past Illusions.**

**This is only one time I'm making a funny chp about DDD and Escargon. But if you want me to make more about them that is fine too.:D**

**Again sorry for this to be short. This will have two parts in it.**

**I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.**

**:D Sorry if this is short though. Sorry if this chp is not good. So if it's mass up let me know a lot.**

**

* * *

**

**Episode Twenty-Three**

**Julia and the King **

**Part 1**

* * *

Julia was walking back to the her parents room to get away from the crazy king. She thought of him funny though the way he gets mad and when he gets pretty tense about his passions that lay on the shelf.

But she knows about one thing, if she doesn't get back to the room in time before her parents or even Kirby waking up from his slumber that she placed on him, she would be in big trouble.

So she didn't waste any time of getting back.

Now the way through she thought to herself about what the king said to her. Right before she left the king's room.

"_Oh Meta Knight I didn't know how cute you without the mask on." The king said to her._

'Why would he say that about daddy? Does he know what my daddy looks like under the mask?' Julia asked herself.

When Julia was walking back to room a person was watching her every move. That person was nun other than King DDD. He was wondering about the little blue puffball he just talk to before that little one went away. He still holds the pink bow that Julia left behind in his room. He looked at it then back to her with a same look that says while he was in his room.

**Flashback to his room:**

___'That must be Meta Knight's daughter that was in my room and made that mess. Oh well I can't yell at her for that. Even I have to admit it is kind a funny too.' The King said to himself._

**End of Flashback:**

He thought about it for some time after he ordered the servents to clean his stuff while he gone looking for someone an important.

Then he said to himself. "I knew there was something up with those puffballs. I just need to find out before I let this get away." The King said to himself as he walk to the same path as Julia was going through.

Julia walk pretty fast to get to her room and right before she notice the king was walking towards her. "Oh hello there Meta Knight." The king speak to her.

She was getting scared of what he knows now. "h…hi." she said to him and her squeaky voice. The king looked at the girl puffball very closely. Then…

He put back the pink bow on her head. She look at him confused? "Um…why…did you…" she tried to ask him in Meta Knight's voice.

"Noting for anyone I hope you know." The king answered. "I just figure out who you are." Julia gulp. " You his daughter right? Meta Knight's and Jigglypuff's?" he asked.

She nodded even though she going to regret soon. "Yea…I'm their daughter…" she said to him scared.

Then he took her hand softly. She look at him surprised. "What?" she tried to ask but couldn't.

"Come on let me and you have a chat at the fountain alright." he said in a nice tone.

She looked confuse even more. When she heard that the king is dumb, not nice, sometime an air head, and he gets very angry when something messes things up. But maybe it was misunderstood all that. Maybe…

"Okay…" she said to him.

He led her to the outside's fountain where the two will be at. Then unknowing to them is a dark blue puffball watching them very closely to make sure that DDD is not going to hurt Julia.

"She's in big trouble when she gets back from her mother." Meta Knight said to himself. As goes after them to see what King DDD is going to do with Julia.

* * *

**Sorry if this is super short. I have to have to shorten it so I won't get any writer's block and to keep the other idea so I will use it for later.**

**Anyway I would like to give thanks to MS (Mind Seeker) and Luna La Pond for reading and of course some else too. Sorry. **

**I will make it up to you guys with the next chp. Which will be long then this one has alright.**

**Read and review please.**


	30. Last chp of Sercet Sunset

Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. In this new season of Kirby Back Again is a good one. The second season is called Sunset Secrets or Past Illusions. This one will have some fighting and a little bit of blood. This is about Julia and King DDD. When King DDD found a pink ribbon that Kirby gave her for her Birthday, he thinks that he had found out about Julia that the puffball that he was talking to is not Meta Knight but his daughter! What will happen now?

Read and find out! Good luck and hope you enjoy the Second Season of Sunset's Secret and Past Illusions.

This is only one time I'm making a funny chp about DDD and Escargon. But if you want me to make more about them that is fine too.:D

Again sorry for this to be short. This will have two parts in it.

I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.

:D Sorry if this is short though. Sorry if this chp is not good. So if it's mass up let me know a lot.

Episode Twenty-Three

**Julia and the King **

**Part 2**

* * *

Julia walk with the king to the fountain so the two can talk about something. What was not known to them is Meta Knight watching them very carefully in the shadows.

"We are here miss…" The king said but didn't get her name. "What is your name again?" he asked her.

"Julia." she answered in a very squeaky voice. DDD just smiled not in a bad smile or creepy smile, but a gently smile.

"Okay then Julia that is a nice name by the way." DDD said to her. Julia just simple smiled at him for him to be so friendly and not in his mad state that he would yell at everyone for something they didn't even do.

It made her confuse all of a sudden for one cause her brother told her about the meanie king and how he wants to get rid of Kirby and how he wants to be the big boss of everything and everyone around him and the whole planet.

But with this she didn't agree on her brother or her parents about this one at least not yet anyway but soon she well have her answers when the king and her talk at the fountain site.

"Here. Let's set here and chat alright." King DDD asked. Julia nodded her head and sat at the grass next to him.

"So I would like to ask you something if its' alright for you. Are you the daughter of Meta Knight and Jigglypuff. Kirby's parents?" DDD asked. Julia didn't know how to answer to that but she tried with this.

"Yeah I'm the child of them. They love me and my big brother for a long time ever since well…my mom force to let the people of the Star Warriors take Kirby in and keep him safe from that bad pokemon.

My mother was worried that he might take me and Kirby away and she couldn't let that happen so…she sent him away where he can be safe and where I can grow up from harms way." Julia answered very long.

Meta Knight listen to that is that what really happened to her and Kirby before all of this happened back at Jigglypuff's planet. He now felt a bit of pain and guilty all over his heart.

"Man…I should have…" he whispered to himself. But he kept watching them just to be sure that the king well not do anything to her.

"So that's the story then huh?" King asked. Julia nodded her head/body sweetly at him. He patted her top of her body. She looked at him with some little tears coming out of his eyes.

"Are you okay sir?" she asked.

"Yeah it's just so sad when that happened…I just a stupid king I didn't mean to be so rude to her before." King answered. Julia was shock to hear that from his mouth.

"You what! You were mean to my mommy!" Julia shouted at his ears? The king rub his ears gently from that screaming. For a little one she pretty loud.

"Okay okay uncle! Ouch! Yes because I didn't know that she had a bad life at that planet I didn't mean too okay please don't kill me!" he answered. She started to giggle at his funny act.

He look at her with a smile laughing along with her too. "Okay I forgive you…but you better not hurt my mommy or my family or else I will kill you!" Julia said in a mocking tone.

"Okay okay." King vowed. Julia smiled now she was acting more like her dad then her mother that Kirby was acting like her trying to be both of Meta Knight and Jigglypuff.

Meta Knight smiled to see his daughter being a tougher opponent to beat. He was proud of her for that. That is must be the one of traits that she must have possess from her birth.

"So what else do you want to talk about?" Julia asked.

"Well I was wondering about something. Do you know of anyone that goes by the name Cat?" King asked. Julia think about it but Meta Knight was shaking all over his body.

He known that name from his birth from the tube. He remembered that thing Cat was a yellow all over his body, had black stripes, two red dot cheeks and have a lighting shape tail.

He was creation too by Nightmare for that evil of his to continue his work. He was mad when that name came into his mind. He couldn't never forget that name ever.

"No I don't think so why?" Julia asked.

"Okay I just wanted to know. Because the people of this village are saying that he might be here somewhere and I want you and your family to be safe alright. I couldn't bare to have you guys hurt from this Cat person." King said to her.

Julia nodded her head/body to him to understand his meaning. "Alright I will. Thank you for this talk I better get moving before my daddy gets mad at me for leaving my brother." Julia said.

"Okay be careful alright." King said. Then Julia left him to her room.

Julia was walking back until arms came to the opening. "DADDY!" Julia screamed on the top of her lungs.

"Please don't do that alright." Meta Knight said to her. She nodded her body/head to him.

"Sorry." she said in a small voice. He smiled and kiss her forehead. She giggled with happiness.

"Now let's get you back into the room alright you're tired from your fun alright." he said to her. She nodded her head/body to him.

Then he flew themselves to his room.

* * *

**Well that's it I hope you enjoy this chp of KBA. **

**Read and review please:D**


	31. Past Illusions Third Season

**Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. In this new season of Kirby Back Again is a good one. The part of the second season is called Past Illusions. With Meta Knight and his daughter this time all the way. Now with Meta Knight thinking about his past until Julia ask him about her parents past. When she learned the truth about it she wants answers about that. So she runs off to look for them. So Meta Knight has to find her before his enemy founds her first.**

**But in this one Meta Knight thinks about the past when he dreamed about it at his room. What is going to happen now?**

**Read and find out! Good luck and hope you enjoy the Second Season of Sunset's Secret and Past Illusions.**

**This is only one time I'm making a funny chp about DDD and Escargon. But if you want me to make more about them that is fine too.:D**

**Again sorry for this to be short. This will have two parts in it.**

**I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.**

:D Sorry if this is short though. So if it's mass up let me know a lot.

**New Part of Past Illusions**

**Episode Twenty-Four**

* * *

"Julia," Meta Knight asked her.

"Yes daddy?" she asked.

"Would you like to fly for a while before we headed back to the house?" Meta Knight answered.

Julia love that when he said that to her. "Of course I would love to daddy!" Julia answered.

Meta Knight then they headed outside in the day that turned into a dusk. It was still good to see outside so Julia could see the stars shining all over around her.

* * *

**Second Part of Season called Past Illusions: **

**Dreaming about the past again**

* * *

Meta Knight and Julia was enjoying their good time together like a father and daughter bond. Because ever since Julia was still little Kirby, and Jigglypuff were always the ones being at her side and helping her out.

But in some parts Meta Knight needed to be away from her so he would not hurt her or even think about of something else.

But this is the one and only chance he has with her before the day he has to make this fun time count for her and himself. While they were flying around the castle Jigglypuff and Kirby were making dinner so the two can have something good for their bellies to warm up and have it's fill.

Jigglypuff watch over the window watching the two having their fun. Laughing around with each other, having a great time together. She enjoyed that so much and so does Kirby, and Lilly.

"I'm so happy for them to have a great time together. Even tonight it's the most beautiful thing ever to have a flying time. The wind don't blow as much and it makes the stars shine beautiful." Jigglypuff talking to herself.

But the one thing that makes her worried the most is Meta Knight. Ever since he had a dream about his past she's been wondering why he's been acting like this all of a sudden.

She sighed to herself she opened the door so they can get in after their flying time together.

Meta Knight looked to see the window opened by his wife Purin. He flow down to the opening spot, his wings turned back to the cape form, and he let Julia go to the room as he closed the door.

At the room everyone was eating chicken soup with a little bit of steak on the side of the plate.

"So how was your day today Julia?" Jigglypuff asked. Julia looked at her mother then said.

"It was fun and very nice to be outside with daddy." Julia answered. Kirby give his sister a look saying 'you are lucky I didn't tell her about your adventure today sis'. Julia giggled under her breath.

After dinner Jigglypuff put the kids to bed while Lilly sleeps in her doggy bed dreaming about seeing her homeland again. Jigglypuff feel sad about that too she miss her homeland too.

Then Meta Knight and Jigglypuff slept in their bed together. Meta Knight put his mask, sword, gloves, and cape up near by the bed stand so he can get them on for the next morning of duty with Sword and Blade.

"Good night sweetie." Jigglypuff said after she kissed him in the cheek.

"Good night Purin." Meta Knight said then kissed her back. Then they went to sleep.

**Dream world:**

_Baby Meta was starting on his walk after being in the tube for so long. He ever learned in his head/body that he can use his bat powers to fly with his wings very well._

_NME was working on something else while Cat the yellow cat/mouse was watching Meta carefully so he won't end up in trouble._

"_Man why did NME created this little puffball. He's noting but trouble any way it's his choice. I can't say to him anyway shape in form." Cat said. Then he saw the little one crying._

_He headed into the little one's room. "Hey why are you crying?" Cat asked being mean to the little one._

_Meta look up and clapped his little hands. Cat looked at him confused. "Okay…" Cat said to himself._

_But for some reason he seems happy to be with the little one. So he pick up a toy and rolled it to Meta to catch._

_Meta copy and rolled it back to him. Cat smiled. "Alright I'll play with you for a while alright." he said to him._

_Meta replied by clapping his hands again. Then the two played ball for about 1 hour._

_Then it was nap time for Meta. Cat pick up the little one and place him in the bed gently and wrap a blanket around the little form. Cat then left the sleeping one in his bed._

_Cat somehow like the little one alright for some reason and he doesn't even know why. But it didn't matter to him. For now he was like a big brother to him so he guess it will be okay to just be his career until he was at least 100 years old._

_This is becoming a brotherhood ship for ever._

**End of dreamland:**

Meta Knight remembered that time when Cat was nice to him and even play ball with him. But he still couldn't get the fact that he angry with him for what he did to him in the past.

That is for something for him to find out if he has to be strong for his family. Even Cat his best friend.

Outside Cat look at the young puffball then smiled at him. Evilly.

* * *

**Well that's it for the new eps. Show. I'm sorry that it took so long to get it done.**

**But I hope it will make every moment count. Hope you enjoy the chp and don't forget to review alright:D**

**Till then see ya!**


	32. Episode Twenty Five

Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. In this new season of Kirby Back Again is a good one. The part of the second season is called Past Illusions. With Meta Knight and his daughter this time all the way. Now with Meta Knight thinking about his past until Julia ask him about her parents past. When she learned the truth about it she wants answers about that. So she runs off to look for them. So Meta Knight has to find her before his enemy founds her first.

**In this one, it's Julia's 3rd birthday. So today at the town her parents Jigglypuff/Purin, Meta Knight/Meta Naito, along with Kirby and others were planning to throw a big surprise for her to enjoy. Then something else came to the party, a present. But who would give her a strange gift and what's it's for?**

**Read and find out! Good luck and hope you enjoy the Second Season of Sunset's Secret and Past Illusions.**

**This is only one time I'm making a funny chp about DDD and Escargon. But if you want me to make more about them that is fine too.:D**

**Again sorry for this to be short. This will have two parts in it.**

**I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.**

**:D Sorry if this is short though. So if it's mass up let me know a lot.**

**New Part of Past Illusions**

**Episode Twenty-Five**

* * *

Cat was watching outside of the castle of King DDD's. He smiled evilly at the big, blue, cute, and cold hearted puffball sleeping next to his wife. He felt a bit mad about that girl sleeping with him. He hated it a lot like he had a crush on the puffball.

"I don't understand why would a strong puffball like him leave the pride of being a strong leader of the demon army? Man, I wish sometimes that he…" he oh forgive it man come you got a mission to do!" Cat talk to himself. He took the last look before he disappeared into the shadows.

The next morning, Julia woke up from her sleep with the sun's light ray hitting her face. Saying 'woke up sleepy head'. She rubbed her eyes gently to see the rest of the world waking up from it's slumber.

'Oh man it's so pretty when the sun's out.' Julia thought to herself as she got out of her bed. Kirby was sleeping peacefully with the blanket threaded to fall off his body.

Julia was walking to the calendar to see what the day it is today. There was a special mark on the it that shows a cake and balloons. 'It's my third birthday today!' She thought happily as she jumps in the air with a happy look on her face.

She ran to her mother and father's room to wake them up from their sleep. "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" she squeal.

The two opened their eyes slowly to see the little light blue puffball on their bed with a big happy face.

"Oh good morning sweet heart." Jigglypuff said to her. Meta Knight rubbed his eyes cutely and the two giggled. He heard that giggle from his girls so he hid under the blanket.

"Oh Meta come on we never ever see you doing that for years." Jigglypuff said to him. She patted his head gently with her paw. Julia clawed under the bed with her dad.

"Please daddy, come out." Julia said with the puppy look on her face. Meta sighed in defeat knowing that his daughter had that in her genes.

"Oh alright. But please don't tell anyone about this." he asked. Julia nodded her body/head to him knowing that she won't tell anyone about that cute scene.

Meta throw the blanket off him so he can see the sun with his big yellow eyes. Looking at the world around him.

"Now good morning to you," he said to Julia then kiss her forehead. "and good morning to you Purin." he turned to her and kissed her lips gently.

"You too dear." Jigglypuff said to him. Julia then grabbed her dad's hand.

"Dad today it's my birthday today!" Julia said to him. He look at her with a smile, however he played a little trick on her. So they can plan a party for her.

"Oh yeah today it is. But I'm sorry Sword and Blade told me they need help with their problems their having with the T.V. So I won't be able to spend time with you." he lied.

Julia look at him with a look saying 'alright…'. She looked sad, and Jigglypuff was about to ask him why would he do that. However, he wink at her that give her the message.

"Hey, why don't we make some breakfast? Would you like that?" Jigglypuff asked. Julia look at her and nodded to her. Jigglypuff hugged her daughter along with Meta Knight and of course Kirby who woke up from the squeal that his sister did.

"Oh good morning Kirby." Meta Knight said to the pink one. Kirby poyod to his father/teacher.

"You too poyo!" Kirby said to him. Meta Knight smiled at him then patted his head.

"Jigglypuff why don't you get breakfast ready and Julia can you help your mother with that." he asked her. Julia nodded her body/head.

While the two girls headed to the kitchen, Meta Knight and Kirby were still in the room. "Kirby I want you, Tiff, Tuff, Lilly, Lolo, and Lala to get the party stuff for your sister's birthday okay." he asked.

Kirby nodded his head. "Yes daddy." he said to him then ran with great speed out of the room. Meta Knight smiled. He grab his stuff and put them back on to be the big cold hearted knight again. However, he would like to show his face to his follow knights and others but he was shy still for people to even see it. However, that didn't bother him as much than that dream he had last night about him and Cat.

He shook his head/body and headed out to the kitchen where everyone was at.

At the kitchen, Jigglypuff made eggs, bacon, and toasted breads with butter on them. Julia sat the plates on the table along with spoons, forks, and knives on the side of each plate.

Kirby sat down at the chair waiting for his family to come and eat. Jigglypuff poured the food in the plates and the rest sat down waiting for her to eat with them. Jigglypuff sat down and they begin to eat their fill.

Julia finished hers before the others did with theirs. She took her plate off from the table all the way to the sink. Then Lilly put her bowl next the sink so the girls can clean it later.

"Well, I hope things go well today with the training that both Sword and Blade are going to do today." Jigglypuff said to him. Meta Knight nodded his body/head at her.

"Yes, I hope thing go well too." he said after finishing his drink (with a straw). "I better get going see you all at 2."

He pushed himself off from the table and then headed out to find Sword and Blade. "Me too! Bye for now!" Kirby said to the girls. He put his plate up then headed out.

"Alright dear would you like to help me with the dishes?" Jigglypuff asked. Julia nodded her little body/head. Jigglypuff got up from the chair then headed to the sink to start the washing.

Kirby was outside of the castle trying to look for Tiff and Tuff. He spotted them at the garden playing around with Lolo and Lala with a ball to throw. Kirby floated himself down to the garden and run towards them.

"Tuff! Tiff!" he shouted at them. The two siblings turned over to see the pink star warrior coming towards them.

"Hey Kirby!" Tuff said.

"Good morning Kirby." Tiff said to him. Kirby smiled at her then turned to the floating puffballs.

"Hey you two!" Kirby said to them.

"Hey Kirby how are you doing?" The little blue one asked.

"Fine I just need your guys help. For my sis's birthday today." Kirby answered.

The four look at him with a surprise look on their faces. "Oh yeah! I remember now Meta Knight was planning to make a party for Julia on her third birthday." Tiff said.

"Yeah me too! So come on let's gooooooooooooo!" Tuff said while running back to the castle. Tiff sighed and place a hand on her forehead.

"We'll get the supplies we might need for the party." Lolo said to the two.

"Yeah be back soon!" Lala said. Then the two headed off to the town. Tiff and Kirby sighed happily.

"Will I'm glad my sissy will have a great birthday ever!" Kirby said to her. Tiff nodded her head.

"Yeah me too." she said. Then the two headed in the castle.

With Meta Knight he was at the room with the two knights which were planning to get for the party today. "So how are we coming along?" he asked.

"Fine sir, we ask the mayor if he can make the town into a party for Julia." Blade answered. The green knight Sword was looking at the paper and nodded her head to him.

"Yup your daughter will love it." she said to him. Meta Knight nodded his head/body. However, she can sense that something was wrong with him. She looked worried. "Sir are you alright?" she asked.

Blade and Meta Knight turned to look at her. "Yes, I'm fine. Why did you ask?" the puffball asked her.

"Will…you seem…upset about something. I thought that you might get upset about it." she explained to him. Meta Knight nod agreeing with her statement.

"I'm sure that whatever it is that I'm having trouble with will not make me upset or mad at my daughter's birthday. So you have noting to worry. Understood?" Meta Knight said.

"YES SIR!" the knights said to him.

At the town around close to two, Tiff, Kirby, Tuff, and the twins were helping the town folks getting things ready for the party. One of the guards of the Waddle Dees who was named Tim was helping.

"Thanks for helping out." Tiff said to Tim. Tim nodded his head/body to her.

"It was my honor to help and maybe even wanting to see Kirby's sister happy too." Tim said while a hint of blush was coming into view. Tiff giggled under her breath.

"Kirby." The pink one turned to the voice only to see his father with the two knights beside him.

"Daddy!" Kirby cheered as he jumped off from a stool and headed to Meta Knight. He hugged him gently. Meta Knight hugged him back quickly before anyone else see them doing that.

"It's everything almost ready." the older knight asked. Kirby nodded his head/body to him. "Alright Jiggs is going to get Julia. She'll be here about few minutes." he said to him.

"Okay!" The pink one said to him. He then ran back to everyone else. Meta Knight's eyes turned blue for happiness that he was feeling right now.

'I hope she will like it.' He thought to himself.

After the party stuff was done Tokori headed off to see Jigglypuff and Julia who wear getting their nice dresses on. "Mommy why do I have to wear this dress?" Julia asked.

"Will you have to come with me and Lilly to the town to see alright." Jigglypuff answered to her. Lilly laughed a little so Julia won't ask why she was laughing.

"Hurry up!" Lilly said playfully to them. Jigglypuff and Julia giggled to hear that from a Wolfwrath pup.

"Hey is she ready yet?" Tokori asked to Lilly. The young one nodded her head to him. "Alright I'll go and tell the others." With that the yellow bird flew back to town.

"Alright let's go." Jigglypuff said to Lilly. Then the three headed out of the castle.

At the town everyone was getting ready for the jump of surprise to Julia. "They're coming!" Tokori shouted to the town.

"Quick everyone hide!" the mayor said to the people. They begin hiding in places, behind a box, stands, and other things.

Lilly ran as fast as she could with Jigglypuff and Julia on top of her getting to town quicker. When Lilly was running she can see the town's square. "We're almost there!" she said to her master.

"Alright." Jigglypuff said to her. By the time they are there the two jumped off Lilly's back.

"Mommy why is this town all pretty with party stuff…" Julia asked until a surprise jump came.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone cheered. Julia was shock to see this.

"Wow!" Julia said. Then the boys came into view while the others get the party started.

"Happy birthday sweetie." Meta Knight said to her. Julia hugged her father.

"Thank you daddy!" Julia said to him. Meta patted and rubbed her hair gently. "And thank you to everyone!" she said to the others. Kirby kissed her forehead and she giggled.

"Come on then, there are games to play, Food to eat and many more to try out." Kirby said to her. She nodded then followed her brother to the rest of the gang.

Jigglypuff and Meta Knight hold hands closely enjoying the site of their little girl enjoying her party. "Shall we Meta Naito." Jigglypuff asked.

"Yes Purin." Meta Knight said to then the two headed to the others.

While Julia and Tim were playing a game something was calling Julia's name. 'huh?' She thought. She turned to the pink house to see a shadow figure holding something in his hand.

"Who are you?" she asked the figure. She walk up to the figure with Tim.

"What is it Jill?" he asked. He look to see the figure on the stool of the pink house. "Who's that?" he asked her.

Then the figure disappeared leaving a box on the ground. "Wow that was not suppose to happen." Tim said to her.

"Yeah, hey this is for me." Julia pick up the box and read the card that was taped on top of it.

'Will, I just want to say happy birthday to ya and hopefully I can see you face to face someday. Hope you enjoy this gift.

From C.'

"C? Who's that?" Tim asked. Julia shook her head/body to him.

"I'm not sure Tim. Come on let's go back before everyone finds out." Julia said. Tim nodded his head. Tim walk back to the party while Julia opened the gift.

A bracelet with a rainbow heart that glows beautiful when the sun hits it.

"Wow…" She said to herself. She put it on and headed back to the party with Tim and the others waiting for her.

Cat look at her from the tree and smiled. "I hope you enjoy it." he said under his breath.

Then disappeared.

* * *

**Well that's it. I'm sorry for not writing this for so long. But wow this is the longest chp I ever wrote so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Read and Review please!**


	33. Episode Twenty Six Part One

**Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. In this new season of Kirby Back Again is a good one. The part of the second season is called Past Illusions. With Meta Knight and his daughter this time all the way. Now with Meta Knight thinking about his past until Julia ask him about her parents past. When she learned the truth about it she wants answers about that. So she runs off to look for them. So Meta Knight has to find her before his enemy founds her first.**

**In this one, Julia and Tim were playing around with some games with the others until, some come and trash the party. That's when Meta Knight and Cat fight for the first time ever for at least about 1000 years back with Nightmares army.**

**Read and find out! Good luck and hope you enjoy the Second Season of Sunset's Secret and Past Illusions.**

**This is only one time I'm making a funny chp about DDD and Escargon. But if you want me to make more about them that is fine too.:D**

**Again sorry for this to be short. This will have two parts in it.**

**This one is a part of two between Meta Knight and Cat.**

**I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.**

**:D Sorry if this is short though. So if it's mass up let me know a lot.**

New Part of Past Illusions

Part one

Episode Twenty-Six

* * *

At the party, Julia and Tim were playing some games that the Toy Owner set out for the kids to play while the adults or teens enjoy themselves without having trouble from the little kids.

Julia played Whack-the-penguin game that has a little black penguin with evil eyes on it. There were ten slots which pops out ten penguins for them to whack them with a hammer.

'This will be easy.' Julia said to herself as she started the game with Tim watching her. Tim is the nephew of the Captain Waddle Dee. Unlike him he has a big heart and he looked normal like the other Waddle Doos.

Except he has a mouth then the others have theirs hidden.

He was good and a royal friend of Kirby when they first met after the battle of Nightmare. However, when Julia was brought into the world he and her became good friends.

Now while things started up with a great feast coming up soon after the kids are done with playing the whacking game. Julia got twenty points from beating the first game. She was getting really good of not missing one of those penguins.

"Alright! I did it!" Julia said with happiness. Tim just smiled at her big happiness's all over her little blue body.

"Come on lets get to eating before your brother eats it all." Tim said to her. She nodded her head/body then the two head off.

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff were getting the food put out for everyone to eat, Escargon came to help along with the king who was looking at it very lovely at it.

"Oh no he's getting the hungry look again." Jigglypuff said to Meta Knight. Which of course was laughing quietly to himself.

"I know. He's always like that. Every time when there is good food he want's to get his hands on it." Meta Knight said to her. Jigglypuff laughed under her breath too.

Julia and Tim went to her brother and his friends at the other table were punch and snacks are for the little ones to eat. "Kirby!" Julia shouted to him. Kirby look around to see his little sister coming towards him.

"Hey sis. How is your party going?" he asked.

"Oh it's fine big brother." she answered.

"That's good. I'm glad you like you're birthday so far." a voice was heard from the farness.

"What was that?" Tiff wondered and Tuff looked around too along with Lilly. Lilly turned to her left side and growled at the tree branch.

"Hey what's wrong Lil?" Tuff asked.

"Someone is here and I don't know who it is." Lilly answered him. He nodded his head. "Tiff, Tuff, Lolo, Lala, Kirby, and you two young ones get out of here okay before-" Lilly was cut off by a powerful flames around them.

"AHHHH!" Tiff and Lala screamed. Lolo, Tuff, and Kirby looked around them while they were inside the Ring of Fire.

"Julia! Tim! Are you okay?" Kirby asked as he pick up his little sister and Lolo put Tim back to his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine. Big brother are you okay?" she asked him as she saw a burn mark on his paw.

"I'm fine. It's just a burn I'm okay." Kirby answered. Lilly went to his side and lick the wound clean for him.

Then Meta Knight felt something evil coming to the town. "Meta Knight!" He turned to see Sword and Blade coming towards his way. "Sir there is fire ring on the snacks and drinks…and the kids are in there." Blade said out of breath.

Meta' eyes turned red with angrier. "No not my babies." Jigglypuff and Tiff and Tuff's mother said with worry.

"Alright I'm on the way then." Meta Knight went out running to get the kids from one person he knows a long time ago.

Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, the twins, Tim, Julia, and Lilly were circled around by a shadow man. "So nice to meet the legendary young Star Warrior and his little friends." The yellow one said to them.

"Who are you?" Kirby demanded at the yellow one.

"Well, I'm your father's good friend from the past. When he was born by my master's hands and a friend/father to the young knight. My name is Cat the thunder monster pokemon!" He showed himself as a yellow mouse/cat with brown stripes, black dots on his long cat ears, black spot on his tail, and red dots on his cheeks.

"What!" They shouted with surprise and shock.

"Now I'll be taking that pretty light blue puffball from you and be on my way." Cat said.

Julia gasped under her breath.

Then Meta Knight came to the view. "You stay away from my daughter and my son!" he shouted at him. Cat simply smiled with an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh well. If it isn't Meta Knight the greatest demon that escaped from the master's hands." Cat said to him. Meta Knight growled under his breath.

"Enough talk Cat. Now leave my children and the others alone!" Meta Knight said to him.

"Fine but not without a fight." he said to him. He showed off his blade of lighting in front of Meta Knight. He got into his stand and so did Meta Knight with his sword in hand. "Now let's see what you are made of." Cat smirk.

Then the battle begins.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. I hope you enjoy the chp. Sorry it was short though.**

**But the next one will be better I promise. **

**Read and review please**


	34. Episode Twenty Seven Part Two

**Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. In this new season of Kirby Back Again is a good one. The part of the second season is called Past Illusions. With Meta Knight and his daughter this time all the way. Now with Meta Knight thinking about his past until Julia ask him about her parents past. When she learned the truth about it she wants answers about that. So she runs off to look for them. So Meta Knight has to find her before his enemy founds her first.**

**In this one, is the battle fight between Meta Knight and Cat fighting.**

**Read and find out! Good luck and hope you enjoy the Second Season of Sunset's Secret and Past Illusions.**

**This is only one time I'm making a funny chp about DDD and Escargon. But if you want me to make more about them that is fine too.:D**

**Again sorry for this to be short. This will have two parts in it.**

**This one is a part of two between Meta Knight and Cat.**

**I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.**

* * *

New Part of Past Illusions

Part Two

Episode Twenty-Seven

* * *

**Last time on Kirby Back Again:**

"_Oh well. If it isn't Meta Knight the greatest demon that escaped from the master's hands." Cat said to him. _

"_Enough talk Cat. Now leave my children and the others alone!" Meta Knight said to him._

"_Not without a fight." he said to him. _

"_Now, let's see what you are made of." Cat smirk._

_Then the battle begins._

**

* * *

**

Meta Knight was using his sword slashes on Cat's twin blade sword. However, the little yellow one was a lot smarter then that blue knight could think.

"You haven't lose your touch haven't you Mety?" Cat taunted to Meta Knight.

That got the blue knight mad, knowing that he's being fun of and for ever knowing his nickname that Cat give him when he was little. "I am not losing my touch it's you who is losing the touch." he said to the yellow creature.

Cat could only sighed and shook his head at him. "Yeah, however I have been training a long time of my twin swords Takru and Takra. Just so that I can have the strength to fight with my enemies, finding their weakness, and use it that weakness against them. That's what Nightmare told us back when you just a 50 years old still a little kid that hides his own shadows." Cat said to him.

Meta Knight froze to hear that from his mouth. He was starting to remember the death scene that he saw Cat killed the guard's wife in front of her child and her husband.

**Flashback:**

_The army of NME was destroying all live in the tiny village of good people. Everywhere around them was blood, burned homes, screams, and dead bodies of the innocent people that were slay by the hands of NME._

_At the further side of the village was Cat and Meta who were fighting the guards. _

"_Man there is to many of them!" Meta said to Cat. Cat nodded his head in agreement._

"_Yeah I know that already! However, we have the weakness that will make them fall to their knees." Cat said evilly._

_Meta looked at him with a look saying 'what do you mean by that' look. Cat simple smiled and pulled out a woman and a little girl from his magical prison. Meta looked at him with a look saying 'what the'._

_One of the guards stopped and has Cat said before he fall to his knees begging mercy from him. Cat smiled with an evil look on his face. "Cat…what are you doing? NME said not to harm them." Meta said angrily._

"_Oh cares what he says Meta! You don't let the innocent live that's what he said to us!" Cat said then stabbed the woman's chest with the little girl crying hard. _

"_NO!" the guard shouted to see the one he loved died in front of him. So the other guards went for an attack on Cat and Meta. Cat smiled again then attack them letting go of the dead woman and the crying child. Meta looked to see his friend the one he loved as a brother killing the guards with his twin swords._

'_I won't let this man and this child die in this place!' Meta said to himself. So he made off with the guard and the child away from the battle field. He lead them to the forest entrance to where Cat or even the army will never find it._

"_Here go and follow the path it will lead you safe from this place." Meta said calmly to them. The guard and the child look at him and then nodded their heads. "I'm sorry about your wife's death." he said in his childish voice._

"_You have been forgiven." the guard said to him. "However, you work with NME so I don't know how to say it nicely to you. But don't give up hope." the guard said to the puffball child. Meta nodded his head/body to him. Then the two left the village of death. That Meta and Cat had created a curse upon it._

**End of flashback:**

Meta Knight looked down at his sword shaking uncontrollable when that memory was restored inside his head/body. "Yeah, I even told the NME about your foolish way of helping out our enemies to escape. You know if he was still alive he would punish you for your bravery." Cat said to him.

Meta Knight growled under his mask as he went to attack him with his sword. Cat smiled evilly again knowing that was the ticket to bring Meta Knight's true power out from his body that he sealed inside of him.

"YOU ARE NOTING TO ME ANYMORE!" Meta Knight shouted to Cat. Cat used his swords for defense against his old friend's attacks. He was even surprised that Meta haven't lose his strength yet from this battle.

"That's right let your angry cloud you and unleash your true power." Cat said to him. Julia and the others watched this with horror in their eyes. That Meta Knight's form was starting to change into an evil looking Meta Knight.

"NO" Julia shouted as she jump on top of Cat's head. Cat used his swords to push her off of him.

"JULIA!" Kirby, Tuff, Tiff, Lily, Tim, and the twin shouted. That made Meta Knight stopped to see his daughter attacking him with her punches on his face.

"Get off of me your little monster!" Cat shouted to her. He used his tail on her body to let him go, however she hold on to him as much she could. Till Cat hit her arm painfully to make her let go and fall to the floor.

"JULIA!" Meta Knight shouted. Cat was looking at her as he remembers that little girl that Meta saved from him. He smirk as he was about to put a end to her life. Meta swipe upon Cat and slashed his side which blood come out. "No one hurts my children or my friends and my wife!" Meta said to him angrily.

Cat smirk at him then stabbed Meta Knight's arm hard to make the blood come out. The blue puffball screamed from pain knowing that his mistake was letting his angrier of family and friends get to him.

"You know that saying things like that will get you killed you know." Cat punched Meta Knight's masked face as the blue one fall to the ground with his sword on the ground showing that Cat won the battle.

"DADDY!" Kirby and Julia shouted.

"You still have much to learn little ones of Meta Knight and Jigglypuff. Your parents were once enemies when the Poke army and NME army fought with each other long ago. Well meet again soon." Cat said then left.

The ring of fire disappeared and the kids went to Meta Knight. Jigglypuff and the others came 20 minutes later to see the knight on the ground with blood on his arm.

"Meta Knight." Jigglypuff looked at him with a sad look on her face. Kirby and Julia came to her and then hugged her gently. Lily was there too as she howls sadly to the falling sun.

"Come let's get him to the castle." Tiff said to the Knight's family. They nodded their head/bodies to her.

"I'll carry him." Lily said as she gently bites his cape and then throws up on her back gently.

Then the group headed to the castle to help Meta Knight's arm. Julia looked at her daddy and then mommy before asking herself. 'Why would that mean kitty say that about my family? I need to find out soon and quick.' she thought to herself.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoy this chp. I'm sorry for late delays of this chp and not working on Kirby Back Again for a while. I hope I made it good for you who read this.**

**Read and review please! **

**From Seeker Heart**


	35. Episode Twenty Eight

**Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. In this new season of Kirby Back Again is a good one. The part of the second season is called Past Illusions. With Meta Knight and his daughter this time all the way. Now with Meta Knight thinking about his past until Julia ask him about her parents past. When she learned the truth about it she wants answers about that. So she runs off to look for them. So Meta Knight has to find her before his enemy founds her first.**

**In this one, is the battle fight between Meta Knight and Cat fighting.**

**Read and find out! Good luck and hope you enjoy the Second Season of Sunset's Secret and Past Illusions.**

**This is only one time I'm making a funny chp about DDD and Escargon. But if you want me to make more about them that is fine too.:D**

**Again sorry for this to be short.**

**I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.**

Part 1

New Part of Past Illusions

Episode Twenty-Eight

* * *

At the castle, Meta Knight was in his room sleeping as Jigglypuff was rubbing his bandaged arm softly. "Why Meta Knight? Why?" she whispered to him.

Blade and Sword were looking at their master very sadly. "I don't understand why would Cat do that to him." Sword asked.

"I don't know either, we need to find out soon before things get worse for him." Blade said. Sword nodded but somehow there was something else messing with her mind right now.

Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, the Twins, and Lily were at the kitchen making something to eat. Kirby however, was staring at his food being too worried about his father and his sister.

'I don't understand why daddy? Why didn't you tell us about this?' Kirby thought in his mind. Tiff notices Kirby's strange behavior that he's passing off.

"Kirby? Are you okay?" she asked him. Kirby look up at her then nodded.

"Poyo." Kirby answered her. Tiff could understand a little of his poyo talk just like Meta Knight.

"Are you sure you sounded upset, was it because of today?" Tiff said to him. This time Kirby shake his head yes. "I thought so, I didn't know that Meta Knight had an old enemy to deal with." she said to him.

"Poyo…" Kirby said after patted her hand softly. Tiff smiled at him. "Poyo!" Kirby jumped all of a sudden.

"Oh what's wrong Kirby?" Tiff asked. Kirby jumped out off the chair then headed to Meta Knight's room. "KIRBY!" she shouted to him. However he was pretty fast on his feet.

Once he reached into Meta Knight's room, he opened the door and saw Jigglypuff, his mother sleeping peacefully as a glove hand rub her arm gently.

"Oh…Kirby I'm glad you are alright." Meta Knight said to him. Kirby jumped into the bed and hugged his father. "Oh Kirby clam down I'm okay." Meta Knight said to his crying son.

"Poyo!" he squeak. Meta Knight simple smiled.

"I'm glad you are safe now from that man…where's Julia?" Meta Knight asked. Kirby answered his father's question that made Meta Knight's eyes white.

"Okay, I'll go check stay here with your mother until she gets up okay." Meta Knight said to him. Kirby nodded to him. Kirby got off of him so Meta Knight got his stuff on making sure not to hurt his arm too much. Once his armor is on he left the room.

Julia was in the library looking up some kind of book that holds records of the ancient past of a war. The Knightmare and Star Warriors war along with Poke Amy. She was here for a long time when the attack from Yellow Cat made her think about her father's past.

Tim wanted to be with her, however his uncle wanted him home so he can check for any cuts or burns. Julia loved that Tim was the caring one for her safety and for others too.

However the most important thing right to do is to find out about her father's and her mother's histories. She opened a book that shows the two armies of different kinds. One with the dark side and another that shows the good side.

She begins to read it until a certain name was shown. 'Meta Knight' and Purin known as 'Jigglypuff'. "What is this about?" she asked herself. As she begins to read she saw two people that look exactly like her mother and father.

A dark knight with a red cape that is colored by blood, red shoes, light grey gloves, and a dark blue mask that covers his body. She even saw crimson eyes staring at her. That made her shiver with fright.

Then she saw a young pink ball body with cat like ears, with silver hair on her front and back, wears light white shoes, and also has a mask that is a shape of a heart.

That must have been the two that were fighting each other. 'Are those two the great parents of mommy and daddy?' Julia asked herself.

After she turned a page she saw the war of those two were fighting. She put a paw on her mouth. When she saw a lot of dead people, blood coving their bodies, the only ones who are standing are the Dark Meta Naito and Purin who were still fighting. At the bottom she saw that the two were…close to death.

Dark Meta Naito who was the winner of the fight, was about to put an end to Purin until…

A door was opened to show a shadow figure standing there. "What are you doing Julia?" the figure asked. Julia jumped a little while her little heart was pounding on her chest.

She turned around to see her father.

**Alright that a cliff hanger for now. What do you think might happened between Dark Meta Naito and Purin, also what would Meta Knight tell Julia about his and Jigglypuff's past.**

**Read and find out! **


	36. Episode Twenty Nine

Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. In this new season of Kirby Back Again is a good one. The part of the second season is called Past Illusions. With Meta Knight and his daughter this time all the way. Now with Meta Knight thinking about his past until Julia ask him about her parents past. When she learned the truth about it she wants answers about that. So she runs off to look for them. So Meta Knight has to find her before his enemy founds her first.

In this one, is the battle fight between Meta Knight and Cat fighting.

Read and find out! Good luck and hope you enjoy the Second Season of Sunset's Secret and Past Illusions.

This is only one time I'm making a funny chp about DDD and Escargon. But if you want me to make more about them that is fine too.:D

Again sorry for this to be short.

I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.

Oh there will be a little of argue of Meta Knight and Julia.

* * *

Part 1

New Part of Past Illusions

Episode Twenty-Nine

The Argument of Father and Daughter

Julia stood still as a stick when she looks at her father like that. She was worried that she might of upset him when going through a Historical book about the war between Purin and Dark Meta Natio's battles.

"Julia, what are you doing with this book?" Meta Knight asked in a soft kind voice. Julia sighed softly knowing she has to answer her father's question.

"I was just looking around to find some things in the history that's all. How it all began, how the Cappys are born here and how everything else was really beautiful has it was today." she answered.

Meta Knight nodded his body/head to her agreement for now at least. He wondered that Julia was not thinking about the History of the Cappys. It was something else that is making her shake a little, because he can see her hand shaking.

"Are you sure you just looking something else?" he asked again Julia panic from his questioning state. She needed to come up with a plan soon before it's too late for her.

"No, that was it. I need to go find ummm Tim because ummm we are going to be doing something today at Kirby's house." she quick lied him just get out of this mess she's in.

Meta Knight can't not argue with that face, so for now he let her go. "Alright, make sure you be at dinner alright. I'll tell Kirby that you're coming okay?" he said to her. She nodded to her father then he left the room with red eyes on his masked face.

She breathe from relief knowing that would make him stop asking questions of what she was doing with the history book of Naito and Purin. She couldn't risk of it getting into her father's hands. If he ever found out about this it will make him madder.

She went to her room and placed the book under her pillow so no one can't find it. Then she went to her big brother's house with the door crack opened by mistake.

Jigglypuff was making dinner as promised for Julia's third birthday. She was still worried about Meta Knight, ever since he got that injury from Kat he was acting strange like she meet a stranger that is not her happy, calm, and her knight in shiny armor anymore. Whatever that Kat person was he was the one who needed to be blamed for ruining the party and for her husband strange actions.

'I hope this brighten everyone's mood.' she thought to herself as she continuing to make dinner.

Julia was with Tim as they walk to the house of her big brother's. "So did you managed to out smart your father before he can ask more about that book you were reading?" Tim asked. She nodded her body/head.

"Yeah, I was worried if I told him the truth he would get mad at me. I never see daddy that mad in my whole life. It so da scares me." she said to him. Tim wondering why would she say that, he never got to know Meta Knight for a long but deep inside his heart, he thought he was the coolest knight ever.

He would never thought anything bad about him. Though his uncle told him to never get Meta Knight mad what so ever. He was worried about that part, the mad is where the rage and hatred lay in the deeps of his heart.

"So, why did you get yourself into this mess anyway?" he asked her. She thought for a moment before coming up with an answer.

"Well I want to know of what that Kat person said to me about our parents lives. Saying that they were enemies at first and now this question got in my mind. I want prove that it never happened to my parents and tell them that this person is wrong." she answered.

She never wanted to hear anymore of this mess ever again. All she wanted was to prove to that mean person that he was wrong. For ever telling her that their parents are enemies.

At the castle Meta Knight was looking at the window to see the blue shiny sky with the sun shine brightly at the window. 'This is so beautiful today. I still wondered why Julia was acting weird at the library?' he thought to himself.

He went out of the view of the beautiful sight of outside. He passed over Julia's room until something was shining underneath her pillow. He went over to it and removed the pillow only to see a book of the war of NME and the other part… the war between Dark and Light armies. His eyes went to orange color surprised to ever find this book that holds the secrets of his ancestor's live and with Jigglypuff's ancestor's live as will.

Why would his daughter lie to him like that? He couldn't believe it at all…

When Julia was back from Kirby's house, Tim already left to go back to his uncle's room in the castle. Julia went to her room and laid down on the bed softly.

She pushed a fluff of a hair away from her face. She has her mother's hair and her cat like ears that were hidden in her hair. She remembered that she didn't finish the story of Purin and Naito's fight.

She got up and took her pillow off the bed only to see noting. She panic who could have found it under her pillow. That question was about to be answered.

"Julia," she tease to hear that voice that can only mean one thing. She turned around to see her father standing at the door. This is not good. "Care to explain how you got this book?" he hold out a book that has the story of these two lives.

"Daddy its not what you think? I was just wondering what that man said about you and mommy being enemies." Julia said to him.

"But, how can you tell me the truth without telling a lie to me? Your father?" he asked in his cold voice which sends chills to her spine. She was now afraid of her father.

"If I told you, you wouldn't answer my question of why that Kat person did something to you." she answered.

Meta Knight's eyes turned red. "Don't you ever say that name again. And you know you are to young to know anything about your mother's and my past. This has noting to do with you, Kirby, or others." he said to her with now an angry voice.

"Well at least I'm not afraid of some stupid coward like that man was! You however are a coward!" she shouted at him. That made him shock to hear that from his daughter. He dropped the book to the floor and then….

*SLAP*

Julia was brought down to her hand while her other one hold a burn mark on her right cheek. Meta was brought back to his real world until he heard his daughter sob.

"Oh my god…Julia I'm sorry I didn't mean…" Meta tried to say sorry to her. But she ran out of the room with big tears. "WAIT JULIA!" he shouted to her.

But she left the room and headed to the fountain garden and cried. She was slapped from her father. She cried harder until one thought comes to her. She needs to find out the answers for herself, all by herself.

She wipes the eyes of hers until she saw her eyes to green in her reflection, she smiled to herself. She went back to the room to grab some kind of weapon and a mask for her adventure.

She took Kirby's sword, use her blanket as a cape, then she took her mother's mask and put it on. "For now on my name is Star Knight." She went over to her parents room to see Meta Knight crying out and Jigglypuff was holding him.

He was repeating that he was sorry for ever hurting Julia. She sighed. "I forgive you daddy. So I'm going to make that person pay for what he did."

Julia then ran off from home.

* * *

**Well I hope you like this one. Sorry for not writing it for so long. Hope this is good. **

**Read and review please.**


	37. Episode Thirty

**Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. In this new season of Kirby Back Again is a good one. The part of the second season is called Past Illusions. With Julia known as the Star Warrior is on her big adventure of trying to find the answers of her parents' live then finding Cat and make him pay for what he did to her father. Little did she know that someone is watching her and becomes friends with her at the Whispy Woods. A little tiny dragonfly named Ruff. Now at the castle Tim saw a note on her pillow then went to shock that she was missing.**

**In this one, there is noting besides practicing with swords and a shock secret being relieved. Good luck and hope you enjoy the Second Season of Sunset's Secret and Past Illusions.**

**I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.**

* * *

New Part of Past Illusions

Episode Thirty

Whispy Woods Dragonfly

Star Warrior known as Julia was walking around the town looking for some food and supplies she could use for her journey. Everyone else was sleeping so this was a great time to get something before they could even notice their stuff was taken or stolen.

"Okay let's see what I need." she said to herself. She took out four apples, three oranges, then finally two empty bottles for water.

After that she went to the Doctor's Storage for any medicines that she uses for the trip. Thanks for her father's Silent move she was moving around like a little tiny bug without making any noses to wake up the town.

She could do this all the time if she wanted too, however next she'll pay for the items instead of stealing them without paying. She left her money in her piggy bank at her room.

So with the last one being found, she quietly sneaks out of the office then headed outside without making any nose. She was good of her thieving skills thanks to her little training with Tim.

"There that's all I might need for now. I'll find something else I could use for my supplies and food stuff too. Now where do I start of finding answers and tracking down Cat?" she asked.

She had a little sweat drop on the side of her mother's mask. "Uhhh, man this is tough I don't even know where to start. I mean how can I find him if I don't have a map or something?" she wondered.

Then something landed next to her feet. It was a map of Cappy Town and other lands around DeDeDe's Castle. "That's weird where did it come from?" she asked herself.

She picks it up and looks at it. "Wow! This map has everything and it has a mark of something?" she wondered. She read the map farther until it read Cat's place. She widens to see this.

Could he be the one who left this for her to find him? She shook her head/body no. "I mean if this map was sent by him why would he give it to me? It doesn't make sense…mmmm. Well thank you then for me to find you." she said to herself.

She folds the map and then put it in her bag for safe keep. She gathered her stuff then headed off from the town. Without her notice is someone are watching her with its weird eyes.

At the Castle, Tim was going to Julia's room with a small cake that has a blueberry on top of it. When he reached his destination he knocks the door. "Hey Jul it's me. Please open the door. I got something for you and I thought you might like It." he said through her door.

But noting came. He knock again until it opened by its self. He enters inside the room any to find it empty. "Oh okay…Julia it's me Tim. Hey you in here?" he asked.

Then something was moving on top of her bed. So he went up to it only to find a letter. "That's odd?" he asked himself. He opened it only to give the shocks. "Oh no…" he said softly.

When morning approach Julia was sleeping peacefully with her blanket/cape softly. When the sun hit her eyes, she opened them softly to see her world. She loved the sunrise it fills her with love and happiness all over her heart.

"Well, better get going." she said to herself. She looked at the map then saw where she had to go first. "Pass through the Whispy Woods…*gulp*" she said to herself.

Her brother told her about that place. It was filled with trees and it easily make anyone who goes there ending themselves lost and never returned back to where they come from.

She didn't like the sound of it so much. But she will have no chosen but to go through it if it's the only way to find Cat.

So she entered the forest. The sun's rays were block by the trees leaves and other stuff. It made it like midday. It was dark and scary for even the little creatures to even live here even for Julia too.

"Man, I hate the dark so much." the warrior said to herself. She then heard a nose from the brushes. She turned only to see noting. "Okay…" she said to herself. Then there it goes again. She turned to the other way. "Hello…who…is…there?" she shuddered.

She grabs her brother's sword and walk gently to the brushes. Then something pop out and landed on her masked face. "AHHHHHH!" she screamed. She swings the sword back and forth many times trying to get rid of something off her face.

She continued screaming and swings her sword all over. "GET IT OFF!" She screamed harder. Then it flew away from her face. She panted badly trying to get some breath in her before she faints on the forest floor. "*sighs* think goodness that's over." she thought to herself.

She got up and dusted herself off. "I wonder who that was. It was small so it had to be a bird or a bug? Well who ever it was it better stay away from me." she said to herself.

She put her sword away then continued walking inside the forest.

At the castle, Tim showed the letter to Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby. "WHAT!" they shouted.

"What do you mean that she left the castle?" Kirby asked getting a little scared about his sister.

"Well, here the letter should explain what happened." Tim gives the letter to Tiff then she read it.

'Dear everyone,

I'm sorry to say that I left the castle. It's noting bad it's just I got a score to settle with Cat. For what he did to daddy. I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye, but if I did you wouldn't let me go.

So don't worry I'll be fine. Tell mom and dad I love them very much and let them know I'm fine. Thank you.

Love Julia. Know as Star Warrior.'

"No way she just left without us knowing?" Tuff asked.

"I don't know Tuff. This is serious I mean she just turned 1 and now she off to the find this Cat person." Tiff said.

Kirby sighed. "Why sis? Why?"

At the forest, Julia walks all over the middle of the forest. There she saw a tree with apples on its branches. "Will maybe I should rest for now." she said to herself.

She sat down on the floor next to the tree. She took out an apple from her bag then begins to eat. She lift her mask only were her mouth its showing. She then took a bite of the apple. Then all of sudden she heard noses again. She put the apple down then took her sword from its holder. She then took a couple of steps to the brushes again. Then a little bug landed on her again.

"AHHH!" She screamed again then swings her sword all over again. "Get it off! GET IT OFF!" she screamed.

"Don't do that you hurt yourself." A voice said to her. She stopped then looks up to see a dragonfly. An autumn dragonfly. "Look sorry I scared you." the little one said to her.

"Well why did you do that?" she asked. The little dragonfly landed on her sword.

"Look, I was hungry and I wondered if you can give me some food. I'm Iuss." he said to her.

"Oh will I'm Ju-Star Warrior." Julia said to him.

"Oh then what are you doing here at the Whispy Woods?" Iuss asked.

"Well I have a journey that I have to do. It's hard to explain." Julia said to him. "Here, a piece of an apple would be good for you." She took a piece of an apple and gives it to him.

"Thank you" Iuss said to her. "Would it be alright if I stay with you?" he asked.

She thought to herself then she nodded. "Sure I wouldn't mind." she said to him.

The little dragonfly was flying around her. She laughed as he cheers with his little heart.

"Well at least I won't be alone." she thought to herself.

* * *

**Well that's that, I hope you enjoy it since it's a cliff hanger. **

**Read and review please:D**


	38. Episode Thirty One

Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. In this new season of Kirby Back Again is a good one. The part of the second season is called Past Illusions. To continue with Julia and her little dragonfly friend who was the one spying on her. Were sleeping peacefully enjoy their dreams nicely together. Until something woke them up and it looks like trouble for the young Star Warrior and her little friend. Meanwhile at the castle with everyone knowing about the letter of Julia's disappearances, Meta Knight begins his quest to search for her.

In this one, there is noting besides practicing with swords and a shock secret being relieved. Good luck and hope you enjoy the Second Season of Sunset's Secret and Past Illusions.

**Very first battle with Star Warrior vs. Lilly Pada the lily pad monster.**

I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.

* * *

New Part of Past Illusions

Episode Thirty-one

Whispy Woods' troubles

At the castle in Meta Knight's room. He was trying to get some sleep for hours now. However, sleep didn't want to be friendly with him. He groans angrily as he walk out of his room and headed for the window for him to see the sky.

Once he was there he look at the biggest star ever to be seen with a person's eyes. He sighed peacefully when he looks at the skies. Jigglypuff and he always watch the stars dancing around with its other ever since they were kids.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight. Only if the whole family would see this moment at the skies. Just Purin, Kirby, Julia and I . . . *sighed sadly*. Julia I wish I can go back in time and changed everything I have done to you. I'm so sorry…" Meta Knight's eyes changed grey for saddens. He took his mask off and rub his eyes to prevent any tears from coming out.

"META KNIGHT!" a voice was shouted for him. He panic a little then put his mask back on. "Sir! We have trouble!" Blade Knight said to him.

"What is the problem?" Meta Knight asked. Blade took a few minutes to breathe, before he can answer his questions.

"It's about…Julia." Blade said. Meta Knight's eyes turned orange then white. This means trouble in his eyes.

At the Whispy Woods, Julia and Iuss were sleeping peacefully by its trunks. Julia was holding her blanket tightly and Issu was sleeping on top of her head.

When morning came the sunrise shine through the leaves on top of the trees. It first hit Julia's eyes gently. She opened them a little before opening full. She got up and stretches her arms.

"Man that was good." she said to herself. "Now let's see if anything I could…" then something landed on her head. "AHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" she screamed loudly.

Iuss woke up to see Julia the Star Warrior screaming her life out for something that was on her head. Iuss flow to her then kick a little flower of her head.

"It's alright you can stop." Iuss said to the screaming girl. Julia pads her head gently.

"Oh…. Thank you very much Iuss." Julia said to him. Iuss sighed annoying. "What?" she asked.

"Noting I mean. Well, if you say you are the Star Warrior then why are you scared if something or someone comes and attacks you?" Iuss asked her.

Julia sighed sadly. "It's just that… will I have trained to become a warrior like my family did. Somehow I wondered if I just will not fit for being a warrior." she said sadly to him. Iuss looks at her then sighed happily.

"I'll tell you what I can teach you how to use your courage and fight like a true warrior does. What do you say?" he asked her.

Julia smiled at him. "Alright I'll try my best for this warrior thing I promise!" she shouted cheerfully.

"Please keep your voice down please. We are trying to get some sleep." a voice spoke that made her jumped.

Julia then remembered that Whispy Wood's king Whispy was keeping his forest safe from harm. She even remembered that Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby along with Tokori saved him from making his land into a Golf Crouse and even saved him from a monster flower who was trying to take his life force away.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Julia said to the voice of the king. The middle tree's face appeared behind her, then when she turned around she gasp.

"Oh don't worry yourself child- Kirby is that you?" he asked her. She looked at him then sighed; even Rick the Hamster mistakes her for her brother.

"No there Mr. Whispy. I'm Julia. Kirby's little sister. We may look a lot a like but I'm blue and I have yellow eyes, and a little bit of hair and pointy ears." she explained to him.

Whispy took a closer look at her. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know about you being the sister of Kirby. So what brings you here to my forest? Don't tell me Iuss trick you to coming here did he?" the tree king asked.

"Iuss…trick me…" Julia thought to herself. "Oh no I mean I'm on a journey for answers about my parent's history and find a bad mouse that hurt my daddy." Julia explained to him.

"Whoa wait! Your parent's history?" Iuss asked her. Julia nodded to the little dragonfly. "Will no wonder you came here to the forest. You are looking for that Cat person right?" Iuss asked again.

Julia and Whispy gasped. "What you know where he is?" Julia asked Iuss. Iuss looked at her then sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Julia. I don't even know where he is? All I remembered is this, he was out for a walk at the forest then he disappeared just like a flame with the water." Iuss answered.

Julia sighed sadly. "Fine I guess I'll head off and see if I can find him myself." Julia said to them. Whispy used his root to block her path from leaving the forest. "HEY!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry, but I do not think it's safe to leave yet. You need some training before you are ready to take him out for good. You need to train if you want to find him yourself." Whispy said to the puffball.

Julia sighed while thinking then nodded her head. "Alright I'll train." Julia said to him. Whispy smiled at her with his cheerfully face.

At the castle, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE!" Meta Knight yelled with his follow knights listening to him.

"Look as we told you before. Jigglypuff was looking for Julia. Then all of a sudden she screamed when she notices that Julia was gone. Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, and Tim went to find out why she screamed." Sword explained to him.

"Then afterwards Jigglypuff told them that Julia was gone." Blade finished for her. Meta Knight sighed angrily at himself or her.

"Bring Jigglypuff and Kirby to my room. I must speak with them okay." he asked them. They nodded to him. "I'm sorry for screaming out loud like that I just can't believe it that she's really…" he couldn't finish his sentence without breaking down.

The knight nodded again then left him by himself in his room. He turned to look at the sun then said to himself. "Julia… I'm sorry for doing this to you. . . You must hate me now for hurting you like that. I didn't mean too…" he said to himself.

With Julia she was swing her brother's sword at dead trees that Whispy allowed her to use as practice. She slashes the dead leafy branch off of the dead tree. She panted softly to see her work of the sword made process.

"Alright way a goooooooooo! Julia!" Iuss cheered to her.

"Well, done dear. You did very will." Whispy said to her. She smiled at her. As she continued her slashes, an evil monster like lily pad was crawling up towards her.

"Now that part is taken care off why not try out the Sword Beam." Iuss asked her. Julia looked at him weird.

"What's Sword Beam?" Julia asked. Iuss and Whispy looked at each before turning to her again.

"Well its' hard to explain but we will try to make it easy okay. When the person focuses really hard the energy will leave the body and enters the sword and when you were ready you release it to create the Sword Beam." Whispy explained to her.

"Oh okay then." Julia said to him. Then all of a sudden a vine came into the view. "WHAT!" Julia shouted. Iuss and Whispy looked at the lily monster.

"ROAR!" it said to them.

"YEAAAAA!" the two kids screamed to see a monster ten times its' size.

"Iuss run and take Julia with you alright." Whispy shouted to him. Iuss pulled Julia's hand and lead her out of the forest. "I'll handle this monster." he said to himself.

Iuss and Julia who hide her face away from that monster before she tried the sword attack. "We have to save him." Julia said to him.

"NO way. We can't help him that monster was the most evil plant ever. That's called Lilly Pada. The monster that made the flowers and trees life hard to survive." Iuss explained to her. Julia looked at him then looked at the same path again.

She sighed sadly then for the first time ever her eyes changed into red.

While with Whispy and Lilly Pada monster was battle gratefully and frightfully. The king was at his roots. The monster was powerfully to be beaded by using apples.

"You are dead once I finish with you Whispy." it said to him. As soon as it's attack on the king landed on the tree. Whispy opened to see a puffball holding the attack with her brother's sword. "Julia…" he whispered.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Julia said to the monster. Lilly Pada monster looked at her then moved away from her attack. Julia stood proud in front of the Whispy king.

"You will then die! Feel my Vine Needles!" the monster said to her. Then the needles begin to move towards her. Julia used her sword to dodge the attack again.

But no matter how many times she does it, they come back to her. Julia used her sword to block any needles and then used her slash on the monster when she got close.

"Man I miss!" she said softly to herself.

"You are so weak child. You should probably be dead." the monster said to her. That made Julia angry as her eyes changed into a darker red color.

"Never say that in front of me!" Julia shouted at it. Then she slashed and diced the vine hands of that monster. Then before the monster can take its hit on her, she poured into her energy into the sword.

Then the Sword Beam was made.

It slashed the monster in half then it was destroyed. Julia panted softly to see her work of few hours of training paid off. "I did it." She said softly. Iuss who helped the Whispy King getting back on its roots.

"I can't believe she did it in one day. I have to say she's pretty smart." Iuss said to him.

All that Whispy could do is smile at the young Cloud Warrior.

* * *

**Well that's it I hope you enjoy the chp. Yes its' a cliff hanger but hey at least you know what happens when Meta Knight finds that Julia is after any way I hope you review it too okay:D**


	39. Episode Thirty Two

Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. In this new season of Kirby Back Again is a good one. The part of the second season is called Past Illusions. To continue with Julia and her little dragonfly friend who was the one spying on her. Were sleeping peacefully enjoy their dreams nicely together. Until something woke them up and it looks like trouble for the young Star Warrior and her little friend. Meanwhile at the castle with everyone knowing about the letter of Julia's disappearances, Meta Knight begins his quest to search for her.

In this one, there is noting besides practicing with swords and a shock secret being relieved. Good luck and hope you enjoy the Second Season of Sunset's Secret and Past Illusions.

Sorry if this chp is super short.

I don't own Pokemon and Kirby.

* * *

New Part of Past Illusions

Episode Thirty-Two

Friendship Ties

Julia and Iuss said goodbye to Whispy when they begin to leave the forest. Julia was still happy to defeat her very first monster. However, when that monster called her a weak child she left angrier inside her.

'What kind of power was that?' she thought to herself. Iuss was enjoying his freedom away from the Whispy Woods. "You seem to enjoy being out here?" she asked him.

Iuss smiled with his face. "Are you kidding I love it here already!" he danced around her. Julia smiled and giggled. "I mean I never have been outside of the woods all my life. I just wish that…" he said. Julia wondered what's wrong with him.

"Iuss what's wrong with you?" Julia asked him.

"Sorry, I just haven't been outside since I last my family during a terrible storm. I was soaked all over that I couldn't fly. I was lonely for the first time. I didn't know what to do until Whispy found me and took me in. He nursed me back to health and then I living with him ever since." Iuss said to her.

"Wow. I'm sorry to hear that." Julia said to him. Iuss smiled then kissed her masked cheek.

"Thanks it feels good to have a good friend that understands my feelings." Iuss said to her. That made Julia smile all over her little heart.

"It's good to have friends with you. Because, friendship is the most important thing to have. It will also be with you inside heart. Whenever you need it." she said to him.

Iuss spin around her with a happy face. "Thanks Julia!" Iuss said to her. She smiled under her mask.

While with Meta Knight he was searching for Julia by catching her scent. He traveled to the woods where Whispy lives and found something that was scaring him. Blood.

He landed next to the ground to take a good look at the sight. It was covered with a dark petals and white blood covering its beauty. He was worried that Julia must have got hurt by this creature. When he took his mask off his face and one of his gloves off his hand. He placed them in the ground as he wipe the blood on his dark blue hand.

He licks it to taste it. It tasted like yuck. "This must be the monster's blood. But what killed it?" he asked. He took out a napkin and wipes the remaining off his hand. Afterwards he put his mask and glove on before he continues to find Julia.

Julia was looking at the map wondering where to go to next with her new friend Iuss. "Will what it said?" he asked her.

"Will in this map it says that we must head to the cave of crystals. That's where we need to go." Julia answered. Iuss nodded to her.

Then they went to their next distention.

* * *

**Yes you may hate me if you want to. I'm sorry for making this one short. I just want to make that I won't end up having writer's block. **

**But the next one will be much longer I promise. **

**Read and review please.**


	40. Episode Thirty Three

Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. In this new season of Kirby Back Again is a good one. The part of the second season is called Past Illusions. To continue with Julia and her little dragonfly friend who was the one spying on her. Were sleeping peacefully enjoy their dreams nicely together. Until something woke them up and it, looks like trouble for the young Star Warrior and her little friend. Meanwhile at the castle with everyone knowing about the letter of Julia's disappearances, Meta Knight begins his quest to search for her.

In this one, there is noting besides practicing with swords and a shock secret being relieved. Good luck and hope you enjoy the Second Season of Sunset's Secret and Past Illusions.

This one is going to be longer than the other one and this one will be about Meta Knight and his past about Julia when she was little and even part of his past as will.

I do not own Pokemon and Kirby.

New Part of Past Illusions

* * *

Episode Thirty-Three

A one's past is one's future

Meta Knight was in the middle now of the Whispy Woods taking a break from searching for Julia. For a young girl she moves quickly. He was quite surprise to know that his little girl beaded a monster that most be ten times bigger than her little form. He was worried about her, all by herself with probably no one with her.

Ever since she was still littler Meta Knight was always protective of her like, he was with Kirby and Jigglypuff. Though he will not admit it to anyone else when Kirby was in trouble bye any kind of monsters that King DDD had throw on the little pink star warrior.

He sighed as he took his mask off his face so air-cools his face. 'I shouldn't have put her into this mess between me and my past. I mean it's just,' he thought to himself. 'When she was still little I couldn't put her into any dangers that go on at the castle.'

**Flashback: Julia's Youth**

_Meta Knight and Kirby were practicing their swordplay as Jigglypuff feeds her daughter with a bottle filled with warm milk inside. "You are not bad Kirby. But once again you are still using your skills a bit too slowly." Meta Knight said to his son/student._

_Kirby looked at him while panting. "Poyo?" he asked._

_Meta Knight used quick stab at his student's sword and pushed it out of his little paws. Kirby got push down on the ground with Meta Knight's sword staring at him. "See, you need to be sharp when it comes to battle. Like my attack for explainable, I use my Quick Stab at your sword if I were to go deeper I can easily kill you." Meta Knight explained. _

_Kirby looked at him and nodded a little. "Poyo." he said to him with a little sadness in him. Meta Knight gives his hand to the young star warrior then lifted him up. _

"_It's not your fault young warrior. We just need to train you hard so you can focus more of area around you. Do not be upset." Meta Knight said to him. Kirby smiled then hugged his daddy/teacher. Meta Knight took it by surprise however, he hugged him gently._

_Jigglypuff smiled to see her boys like that. It made her smile all the way into her heart._

_Still at the training grounds Julia was in her little seat watching her big brother battle with Sword and Blade while Meta Knight look at his son's battle skills. Two against one was hard at first for Kirby however, he learned hard to use their team attack against their own masters._

_Julia was crawling around the fountain while the parents were talking to each other. 'Poyo?' she thought to herself. She touches the water's surface to see it ripple. _

_She giggled. Not knowing that Kirby was backing up away from Sword and Blade's attacks. Kirby was backing their swords away from himself and then tried to swing his sword at the two._

_Meta Knight teased up to look at Julia giggle and Kirby was getting to close to Julia that he could knock her to the water. "KIRBY STOP!" However, it was too late. Kirby bumped his sister into the water. _

"_POYO!" she screamed. She fell to the water. Kirby and the other two knights stopped of what they were doing. "Julia!" Sword shouted. Blade and Kirby looked at the fountain to see Julia pop out of the water._

_She coughed a little then giggled. "Fun!" she said to them. Meta Knight and Jigglypuff ran up to the fountain with a worried look on their faces. "Oh dear lord are you okay." Jigglypuff asked Julia. Julia continued to giggle._

"_Oh dear lord." Blade said. Sword looked at the family with worry. _

"_Julia did you forget that your brother was practicing with his sword attacks?" Meta Knight asked his daughter with anger in his voice. "You could have got hurt?" he asked._

_Julia shook an over to hear that angrier voice. Kirby shivered to his little bones. "Meta Knight please doesn't be like that. You are scaring the kids." Jigglypuff said to him softly._

_Meta Knight looked at the kids then sighed. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be like that." he said to his kids. Kirby and Julia hugged their daddy tightly. _

"_We forgive you daddy." they said together._

_Meta Knight smiled at his kids. "Thank you." _

**End of Flashback:**

Meta Knight thought about his anger problems ever since he felt protected of his children and his wife. He would do anything to keep them away from harm ever if it means sacrificing his own life for them. Now that he remembers about Julia is little state he remembered being that weak when he was still training with Cat…his old friend.

**Another Flashback: In the Youth of Meta Knight**

_Many little monsters were coming at the young puffball with all their might. They were trying to slice and dice the little puffball's sword that NME give him for practice. _

"_Man…I can't face these demons alone." Meta thought to himself. He kept deflecting the attacks of his enemies trying to find a weak point of his enemies. However, no matter how hard he tried, he fails. NME was upset that his beloved monster was not getting smarter in his little age. Cat was watching Meta with a worry look on his face._

"_Enough!" NME command the monster before they could kill the little puffball. "You have done well my pets. Meta still needs a bit more training in the pit if he was wanted to be smarter than my pets." NME said to his monsters. _

_Meta looked up at his so-called father with tears overflowing his eyes. He hated the pit, there was noting there but darkness. He hated the darkness, scares him to death. Even without food, water, or even light he could not use. Cat felt bad for the puffball, so he decided._

"_Wait!" Cat said to his master. The monsters and NME looked at the little yellow mouse creature._

"_What is it?" NME asked._

"_It will be alright if I train him?" Cat answered. NME looked at his solider with a look saying 'what are you saying?' "I know it's not my job, but I can train him a lot harder that he'll be smarter and stronger than ever before." Cat explained._

_NME thought about it for a few minutes. Then nodded. "Fine, he's your responsibility. You watch him make noting happens to him during training." NME answered._

_Cat nodded. "Yes sir!"_

_Meta was carried by Cat to his bedroom where Cat can train him. "Here this is where you will have your training which will start tomorrow." Explained to his student. Meta looked at him and smiled. Cat look at him with a blush._

"_Thank you sensei-Cat." Meta said to his teacher. Cat looked at him more into his student. Cat smiled then patted his head/body gently. _

"_No prob let's get some sleep." Cat said to him. Meta nodded then sleep on the little bed that Cat made for him incase this happens which it did. Meta fallen a sleep when he touched the bed. Cat followed his ways then lay on his bed as sleep took over his body._

_The year was tough for the little Meta. He was practicing with his flying skills, with his sword in hand slashing the targets that Cat made for him. Cat smiled. Meta did make a few mistakes when it comes to flying. He would land on a tree or hit a branch of the trees, and even hit his head on the tree._

_Meta looked at his master worried that he would get mad at him. However, Cat took him the quickest way of flying can be hard to use. He told him that the wind will be his guide and it will tell him what is coming his way without himself knowing where he could hit._

_Meta followed his master's rules then did a great job of dodging the trees and branches that comes his way. Meta even slashes the branches of the trees. Cat was proud of his young student's skills kept growing over time. _

_By the time it was for Meta to take out any monsters that comes his way has come. Cat was with NME as the two watched the little Meta slashing and dicing the monsters body parts. NME was impress to see that Cat is training had done a great deed for his young monster. _

"_I must say Cat your student has done well." NME said to him. Cat looked at his master then smiled._

"_Thank you." he said to him. NME nodded as they continued to watch Meta battle against more monsters. _

_At Cat's room, Meta was dancing around with a happy face showing. Cat sighed then smiled. "Did you see me? Did you see me do that?" he asked his teacher._

_Cat patted Meta's head. "Yes I did. I must say you did great. Good job. Meta." he answered. Meta smiled._

"_I couldn't have done it without you." He hugged Cat. "Daddy." Cat took a sharp breath when Meta said that to him. He called him dad but why would he do that. Cat is a lone warrior that services the NME. However, that gives him a warm feeling in his heart that Meta only can see him as his true father than NME was. Cat could not blame him._

"_Thanks son." Cat said to him then gives him a hug._

**End of other flashback:**

Meta Knight sighed to that memory. He truly can see Cat as his father. He was there for him when dangers are too dangerous for him to fight alone. However, over the years with Cat made Meta Knight feel guilty. He does care about Cat and maybe there might be a safe way to find the old Cat again once he locates his daughter and bring her home.

"Better hurry." he said to himself. With that, he put his mask on then flew into the big sky.

Continuing his search for Julia and maybe Cat.

* * *

**Well that is that. I am sorry that I only wrote about what Meta Knight was thinking about instead of him talking like in the flashbacks. Anyways I hope you enjoy it.**

**Read and review please!**


	41. Episode Thirty Four

Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. In this new season of Kirby Back Again is a good one. The part of the second season is called Past Illusions. To continue with Julia and her little dragonfly friend who was the one spying on her. Were sleeping peacefully enjoy their dreams nicely together. Until something woke them up and it, looks like trouble for the young Star Warrior and her little friend. Meanwhile at the castle with everyone knowing about the letter of Julia's disappearances, Meta Knight begins his quest to search for her.

In this one, there is noting besides practicing with swords and a shock secret being relieved. Good luck and hope you enjoy the Second Season of Sunset's Secret and Past Illusions. There will be three chps left for this series. Sad I know but do not worry the next one will be out soon.:D

This next chp is about Julia and Iuss on their quest for the cave of her father's mortal enemy. Cat the yellow mouse warrior that once served the evilest man of all NME also know as Knightmare. Will the two find Cat or are going to be trapped in the clutches of Cat.

I do not own Pokemon and Kirby. Sorry for this to be short but the next two chps will be long I promise.

* * *

New Part of Past Illusions

Episode Thirty-Four

Cat the Mouse Warrior Part 1

Julia and Iuss walk inside the jungle for about twenty minutes to find the Crystal Cave where the warrior Cat is suppose to be hidden. Iuss lay on Julia's shoulder pad while the young masked warrior searches for the cave.

"Man, this is harder then I thought." Julia asked herself. She looked at the young dragonfly snoring away into his deep dreamland. Probably about being with cute girls. Though she only knows him about at least two days, she gets the feeling about Iuss having girls all over him.

"Hey bug boy wake up!" she shake him off her shoulder. Iuss land on the ground with a thub.

"Hey I was enjoying my dream!" Iuss shout to her.

Julia shakes her head/body to his rude attitude of being woken from his slumber. "Look I'm sorry for doing that however, I need you to fly up and see if you can find the cave." Julia said to him.

Iuss groaned under his breath. "Fine." he said to her. Then he took off sky high of the jungle's forest. Julia sat on the rock while she reads the map of where Cat will be.

"I wish daddy would have told me about your enemy? I mean why would Cat do this to you and to me…" Julia looks up at the sky. "I hope the soon we find him the better things will be normal again." she added that to the sentence.

Iuss look all over the place for a cave or a kind of a dark looking place where Cat is staying. "Now where is this cave? I tell ya I believe this mess will never work out if this-" Iuss felt something that is evil.

"What's that? I do feel evil aura somewhere, but where is it coming from?" he thought to himself. Thanks to his training with Whispy Woods, he can tell where the most powerful evilest aura is hiding. "I better tell her and hurry!" Iuss said to himself.

He flows back to the young puffball warrior. With someone watching him. "Now this is going to be fun now? Come little ones if you dare…," he said in the shadows. Then shadows went towards the little dragonfly.

With Meta Knight, he flow over the forest's exit and headed off into the jungle's entrance. He hopes that Julia is okay. "Julia please stays where you are. I'm coming.," he said to himself.

Back with Julia. She took her mask, cape, sword, gloves, and shoulder pads off her body so she can clean herself. She needed a bath for a long time after they spend a night at the forest.

"Ahh…this feel so nice." Julia said to herself.

"JULIA! JULIA!" Iuss shouted to for her. "Man where did she go? I can't believe she is not here." Iuss said to himself.

However, he did not someone to find him either. "Eh? Why do I feel darkness all around me? This is not good." he turned to see darkness covering him. "AHHHH!" he screamed.

After hearing, that scream Julia stop bathing herself. "Huh? Iuss? Oh no I forget I was suppose to met him at the rock. I better get out." she said to herself.

Once she got out of the watering hole, she put her stuff on then headed back to the rock area. When she got there, she finds noting. "That's weird where is he?" she asked herself.

Then she a saw a note.

"Huh?" she looked at the note then pick it up the ground. "What's this?"

"_Dear Warrior of the Stars or Clouds,_

_I have taken your friend as my hostage. If you need to find him follow, the purple shadows they will lead you to the cave._

_You had better be alone or you will never see him again._

_From Cat."_

Julia dropped the letter and sighed. "Man this is impossible how can…" she looked at the purple shadows on the ground. "I need to find him before does something to him." she thought to herself. She left to follow the trail leaving the map behind.

Julia keeps following the trail until it leads the cave's entrance. "Wow this is beautiful." she thought to herself as she entered the cave.

Crystals where shinning brightly through the sun's rays making the reflection a pretty rainbow. "Man I wish I can take one home. That would be great for the living room." she thought to herself.

She looked at the bottom to see a clear, white, purple crystal lying on the ground. She picks it up and then smiled. "These will do." she thought to herself. She put in her pocket then continued to explore the cave.

Once she reached the cave's end, she saw Iuss lock inside the crystal cage. "Oh Iuss!" she cheered happily. When she ran to him, something came towards her. She jumped away from the arrow before she could get hurt.

"Will I'm glad you came young one. I see great courage flowing through you. I take it you get it from daddy." the shadow figure said to her. Julia took her stand with her hand on the sword's handle.

"Are you the monster that attack daddy and me?" she asked him. The figure laughed as he stepped out of the shadows.

Julia gasped to see a yellow mouse that wears a dark cape, one shoulder pad on his left side and wears a dark grey mask. Through the mask, she can see ruby eyes. That scared her for a minute.

"Why yes I am the one you seek dear one. For my name is not that hard for you and your daddy to figure out. The name is Cat." he said as they drew out his sword.

"Oh man this is going to be harder then I thought" she said to herself as she drew her sword out of it's sheath.

For the battle is only the beginning.

* * *

**Sorry for it to be rushing in but I hope this does not make the chp bad. Always read and review please.**


	42. Episode Thirty Five

Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. In this new season of Kirby Back Again is a good one. The part of the second season is called Past Illusions. To continue with Julia and her little dragonfly named Iuss. A friend who was the one spying on her. Were sleeping peacefully enjoy their dreams nicely together. Until something woke them up and it, looks like trouble for the young Star Warrior and her little friend. Meanwhile at the castle with everyone knowing about the letter of Julia's disappearances, Meta Knight begins his quest to search for her.

In this one, there is noting besides practicing with swords and a shock secret being relieved. Good luck and hope you enjoy the Second Season of Sunset's Secret and Past Illusions. There will be three chps left for this series. Sad I know but do not worry the next one will be out soon.:D

This next chp is about Julia and Iuss on their quest for the cave of her father's mortal enemy. Cat the yellow mouse warrior that once served the evilest man of all NME also know as Knightmare. Will the two find Cat or are going to be trapped in the clutches of Cat.

I do not own Pokemon and Kirby. Sorry for this chp to be short now. Again, I do not want to have any writer's block. Nevertheless, the last chp will be long I promise.

* * *

New Part of Past Illusions

Episode Thirty-Five

Lies and Revenge Part 2

Julia started her first attack at Cat with her mother's sword in hand. Cat detracts the attack with one of his twin swords. Julia jumped away from his sword's slash attack. Cat rushed fast to strike the young puffball warrior, Julia used her sword as a shield to block the attack.

"I see you have learned many things during that attack from that flower planet monster." Cat said to her.

"Yeah… I guess you could say that." Julia said back at him with her eyes turn red. "Wait how did you know about that flower monster?" she asked.

"I have my ways of knowing things." Cat answered.

Also another thing that you should know about your mother." he continued.

Julia looks at him before continuing the attack. "What is my mommy got to do with this?" she asked him.

"Your mother was once a proud warrior of Clouds." Cat answered.

"So." she said to him. She already known her mother was a warrior for Clouds a long time ago. However, the question remains is why is he telling her this.

I know, but have you always wondered why she is not like your father and brother. Also how she is different than everyone else?" he asked again. Julia looks at him.

"What do you mean?" she demanded him. Cat laugh.

"Your mother was not born here my dear. She was born in a different planet before coming to Pop Star." Cat answered.

"What? You are lying my mother had been here since I was born." Julia shouted at him as she swings the sword at him. Cat jump out of the way with a smirk on his mask face.

"Oh really. Well here is the bad news for you to hear because your mother lived in a planet called Pokemon Planet known as earth." Cat said to her. Julia continues to try to give him a taste of her sword attacks. However, he kept on jumping away from her sword's blow.

"Shut up! I do not know of a planet called earth and mommy was never born there! She lived her all her life!" Julia shouted at him.

"Then you are thinking of what your parents want you to think. Your parents live in two different worlds. They were born in different worlds.," he said to her.

Julia looks at him with angrier in her eyes. "So what! I still love my parents very much in my heart. Now a question for you? Why did you attack my daddy at my party?" she asked.

"That is between me and him. I have some things that I want to show that traitor. For he did." Cat answered.

"Traitor?" she looked at him with a fright look on her face which is glad to have a mask on so he won't see it. That made Cat smirk some more to see her reaction of her body being shock. "What do you mean by that?" she asked him.

He smiled. "He used to be a best warrior that NME had ever made to service him. Do you ever heard of the NME from your father?" he asked. Julia shook her head/body.

"I never heard from that name." Julia said softly.

"Well, the NME stands out as Night Mare Enterprises." Julia looked at him with shock. "Once a long time ago your daddy and I were once student and teacher. We work with NME once. Your daddy was the best warrior that NME could ever have or should I say made." Cat said to her.

Julia looked at him with confuse look. "Made? Daddy was born here not made." Julia shouted at him.

"Little children do not know of their daddy's secret, except your brother maybe. I am surprise he did not even tell you about your daddy. He was made for a soul purpose to become the great Warrior Vampire ever to be made." Cat said to him.

Julia gasps. "Daddy is a vampire? I don't understand…" she said.

Before anything else, happen Cat pushed her to the ground. Julia's sword was throwing aside. "You should have known more about your dad before anything else that could have brought you into this mess. Now you know your father is not a normal person but a monster that once attack your mother when she was possessed by a monster sent by DeDeDe. Now you know the truth." Cat said to her.

Julia's eyes changed into grey eyes…with tears felling from her mask face. Her family lied to her.

"I'm sorry but this is what I have to do." Cat said to her as he prepares to land the final blow on her.

"_This is over for me. At least I know my family's past. Iuss please be safe_." she said to herself as she closed her eyes waiting for death.

* * *

**Sorry to leave this has a cliffhanger for you readers who read this story. If I had any troubles with my grammars in this chp please let me know okay. Thank you.**


	43. Final Season of Past Illusions

Hi there, I hope you enjoy this next chp. In this new season of Kirby Back Again is a good one. The part of the second season is called Past Illusions. To continue with Julia and her little dragonfly named Iuss. A friend who was the one spying on her. Were sleeping peacefully enjoy their dreams nicely together. Until something woke them up and it, looks like trouble for the young Star Warrior and her little friend. Meanwhile at the castle with everyone knowing about the letter of Julia's disappearances, Meta Knight begins his quest to search for her.

This is the final chpter of this season of Kirby back again.

This chp is about Meta Knight and Cat's fight along with Julia I hope you enjoy this last chp of the season.

I do not own Pokemon and Kirby. This is the final season of Kirby Back Again. The next and final season of Kirby Back Again will be updated until January 10th 2012 I will work on it again. Until I hope, you enjoy this last chp.

* * *

New Part of Past Illusions

Episode Thirty-Six

A Hero Comes and Saves the Day

Part 3

As Julia waits her death to come, a clash of a sword was heard. She opened her eyes to see her… "FATHR!" she gasped. Cat gasp as will as his jump away from an angry puffball.

"Meta Knight. It's been a long time my old student." Cat said coldly at him. Meta Knight's eyes glow red with angrier in him.

"Yes, it has been a long time my teacher." he said to him. Julia looked at him with worried look inside her mask. Meta Knight turned to see Julia with soft colors instead of angry. "I'm glad that you were unharmed. Don't worry I will get us out of this mess." Meta Knight said to her.

Julia was happy to see her father however she was afraid of him now after hearing the truth of her father and mother's history she does not know what to believe anymore.

However, she did not let that get a hold of her. She went to her friend that was still a sleep from being knocked out by Cat.

Meta Knight and Cat continued to fight off with their swords clashing with each other trying to knock out of their swords out of their hands. Meta Knight pushed Cat's twin daggers away from his Galaxia.

"You fought better then we last met my student. But it will have to be more than sword shielding you to defeat me!" he said to the blue puffball. Meta knight stand out.

"I believe my strength has grown stronger since that last encounter we had back at my daughter's party. Now the question remains in me. How did you survive doing that explosion at NME's place when we were escaping?" he asked him.

Cat shook his head back and forth listening to his 'used student' was asking him. "IF you must know. I will tell ya it was not pretty. During your little rescue trip of finding a way out of the compotation, I happened to find a ship that could be my ticket out of this dump hole.

The explosion somehow got me," Cat lifts his mask to his student. Meta Knight's eyes turned to orange. Cat's face was the face of an innocent Pikachu. However, his face had a huge burn mark on the left side of his right eye. Cat put his mask back on then stares at him.

"That scare was a reminder to me that I would never go back to my old home at earth. I am forever trapped her in this mess instead of showing my face to my friends and my wife at earth. So I had to hide myself in the shadows where no can never see my face of a disgusted Pikachu.

They could any see me as a warrior for the mighty lord Nightmare." Cat explained. Meta knight could only wonder why Cat would say that to himself. He somehow could not blame him he does not want his family to see him like this.

Like a Murder and Betrayer of his homeland.

"Cat listens to you. You do not always have to hide away in the shadows. Your family would not matter of what they see, she would only pray for her husband to be alive so they can start having a family together. She would not care what you look like would only care that you are safe and sound at home!" Meta Knight said to him.

Cat sighed sadly while lifting his twin daggers. "I'm sorry, but this is who I am. A murder. I have to honor my code as the proud Cloud Warrior!" Cat shouted as he runs towards Meta Knight.

Julia was with her friend's side trying to free him from his prison. She stabs her sword all the way she could to break the crystal. However, her sword was not strong as her father's sword.

"Hold on Iuss daddy's going to get us out of here I promise.," she said to him. She turned to see her daddy fighting back at Cat. "Daddy why would he do this to you?" she asked herself.

She jumped to hear her father groan as he thrown to the ground with Galaxia at his side. Cat smiled. "Oh no!" she squeak.

"You still could never learn to just give up on fight. It was the only way to save you. It is your life not mine I guess. I hope you enjoy heaven then because that is where you are going to go." Cat said coldly to him.

Meta Knight stood where he is not moving a single muscle in his body. "Cat what NME has done to you?" he asked himself.

As the sword could make its contact with Meta Knight.

CLASH!

Another sword stopped the twin dagger's attack on the older male puffball. "Julia!" Meta Knight gasps to see his daughter standing proudly before her father.

"I would never let you hurt my daddy!" Julia shouted at the Pikachu warrior. Cat jump away from her slash. "If you want to hurt him you will have to get through Me.," she said to him.

"Fine. I wish I had done this to you young one. But it's part of my plans to get revenge on your father." Cat said to her. Julia stood proud next to her father.

Cat makes a quick dash to attack from behind, however Julia moved her sword to dodge the sword attack. Julia slashes back at Cat as she protects her father from this teacher of his.

Meta Knight could not help but to smile at his little girl. She was so grown to be the great warrior that the world has ever seen. "Julia…" he said quietly. He did not want her to fight on her own so he grabs his sword rush towards her.

Julia and Cat kept doing the sword fight about thirty minutes. Cat was warning out from the dodging and the attacking the young warrior. "You are doing well." Cat said to himself. Smiling'?'

Julia was about to let her sword drop until her father pick her up. "Daddy?" she asked as she looked into his eyes.

"You did well my child. Let me handle this one." he said to her. She nodded to him. He sat her down on the ground softly while she catches her breath. "It's just you and me now Cat." he said to him.

Cat smiled. "Fine, if I die then at least I'll die like a normal pokemon should.," he said. He ran towards Meta Knight and their swords clashes with each other's.

Cat use all his strength he could to knock Galaxia off Meta Knight's hand. "This is the end for you." Cat said to him cold as he can be. Meta Knight then used his remaining strength and then knocks the swords off Cat's hands.

Both were pushed back as the impact of the daggers gives away. Cat was knocking by the wall, as he lay there lumpy on the ground the daggers fall beside their master.

Meta Knight picks his sword up and himself off the ground while getting his breath back into his lungs. "I know that power. It was darkness…NME must have place them inside his daggers. That would make sense of how he survived from the blow back at NME's place." Meta Knight thought to himself.

Julia along with the now awakens Iuss who was free from his crystal headed to the blue warrior. "Is it over daddy?" she asked him. Meta Knight nodded to her as he hugged her gently.

"You did very will my child. And I want to say sorry to you for yelling at you." Meta Knight said to her. Julia smiled as she took her mask off her face. Her eyes shine thinks to the tears.

"I already forgave you daddy. I am sorry for running away from home. I just needed to know the truth about us.," she said to him. Meta Knight kissed his little girl's forehead with his mask off to show his cute Kirby look a like face.

"I should be the one to say sorry. I should have told you the truth about our life line and I shouldn't have because you trouble like this.," he said to her. Julia smile and kissed her daddy's cheek.

Iuss was shock to see a tough warrior with a cute face. "Wow…" he said to himself with a smile on his face. He turned to see Cat lying on the ground. "Excuse me?" he tap Meta knight's shoulder. "What are we going to do with him?" he asked.

Meta Knight looked at his teacher. He does not have the heart to leave him here by himself. Therefore, he put his mask on and then his sword back in its sheath as he walk over to his master's body.

"We are taking him with us. Let go alright." he answered softly to the youngsters.

The two nodded to the elder puffball. "Yes sir!" they said together.

As they were ready to end this journey, Julia smiled to herself. She did not just found out about her parents and family's life. She had grown stronger from the task she had to do to become stronger.

Her journey is far from over though.

Her real destiny along with her family have only just began.

* * *

**Well, that is that. The final chp of the third season of Kirby Back Again. Now again I will tell you once. The next series will be up until January 10****th****. So please wait until then okay:D **

**Read and review this final chp. Until then good bye for now! **


	44. Shadow of One's Past Four season

Hi there. In this final season of Kirby Back Again, Meta Knight, Julia, and Iuss had their journey ended when the old enemy of Meta Knight's is defeated the three headed home from the long journey that Julia went to find out about her parents' past and their ancient histories together. Once they returned to the castle a message came to the Cloud Warrior telling her that it's time for her to leave Pop Star and come back to earth where the dark pokemon is waiting for her return.

This final season of this show is called: Shadow's of one's Past.

This one is about the return of the Julia, Meta Knight, and Iuss along with the tied up Cat who is a teacher for Meta Knight when Meta Knight was still living with him at NME's palace. This is also shows a good time Meta Knight had with Cat when Cat wasn't completely changed into a dark warrior.

Read and find out!

I do not own Pokemon and Kirby.

* * *

Shadows of one's Past

Episode Thirty-Seven

Shadow Stays behind Light

"Daddy I can see the castle!" Julia cheered as three went back home. Meta Knight was carrying the unconscious Cat over his shoulder. He couldn't bear to leave Cat back in the cave no matter how evil his master had become.

He was still like a father figure to him.

Iuss the little dragonfly was flying next to Julia was skipping along the dirt road to the castle. Julia knew what is going to happen when they returned. Jigglypuff will be upset and Julia will get grounded for running away from home only to find some history about her parents' histories.

"Julia," Meta Knight called her. Julia stopped to hear listen to her father. "I need to rest for a little bit, why don't you go ahead and get a bath. There is a lake that is not far from here." the older blue puffball knight pointed to the little lake next to the trees on the right side of the road.

"Okay daddy." Julia said. She doesn't know if he was still mad at her for running away after that argument between her and her father. She didn't want to ask him if he was going to be okay after the battle of Cat.

She let that go and then headed to the lake with the little dragonfly following her behind.

Meta Knight sat on one of the rocks then sat Cat down on the small patch of grass. He sighed as he looks over to the little light blue puffball warrior- in-training. He couldn't believe that she was growing up so fast and also doing a great job of becoming a warrior like her mother was.

'Maybe she could become like her someday.' He thought to himself. He never thought that his little girl would have the traits of being a proud warrior like Jigglypuff and himself.

Meta Knight thought that she would be like a noble woman that cleans the house, do chores, and keeps everyone in line sometimes. He thought of Jigglypuff being that when they were young, however it was the opposite.

Julia was playing with Iuss in the water as he rides on a lily pad so he doesn't have to worry about his wings getting wet or soak in water making hard for him to fly. He smiled at that site.

It reminded him a lot of his younger days with Cat. He smiled as he remembered the past that he thought was left behind in the shadows.

**Meta Knight's Happy Childhood:**

"_Alright Meta!" one of the nicest monsters known as wolfwarth whose name is Selene. She was like a mother figure to the young warrior while Cat the mouse Pikachu look a like was watching his student practice with his sword._

"_I must say he is doing very good Selene." Cat said to her. The young wolf-dog look at the yellow mouse creature._

"_Yes, he has been doing a great job. Still I sota feel bad for him." Selene said. Cat looked at her with a look saying 'why would you think that' look._

"_Well he is still young like a newborn child would be. I didn't like the idea that NME wanted him to be his prized warrior for war against the Star Warriors and Cloud Warriors._

_I want him to have a great childhood that does not involve swords, pain, blood, and nightmares. I want him to be a kid for once." Selen explained._

_Cat look at her, then thought of an idea._

_After training Meta was going to return to his room until Cat came into the picture. "Sensei?" he asked his teacher._

"_Meta I want you to come with me." Cat said as he walks away from the dark blue puffball. "Well come on!" Cat shouts to Meta. Meta placed his stuff on the door inside his room then followed his master._

"_Where are we going?" Meta asked. Cat took him to the hot springs that NME made for his monsters to smooth their tried muscles. The monsters however don't take baths or even use the springs as much as Cat and Selene does._

"_Here, this tub feels pretty warm. But not too hot for your body to pass out okay." Cat said to him._

_Meta looks at his master then at the tub. He nodded not wanting to angrier his master. He took his small cape, gloves, and his soft purple shoes off then placed them near by the tub._

_When he took his first step into the water, it felt heavenly to him. It was so warm that he thought he could take a nap here. His yellow eyes turned soft baby blue. Cat smiled at him as he took his stuff off him. _

"_There let the water warm you up before you go to bed." Cat said as he let the water relax in the springs. Meta smiled as he plays with the water. Cat smiled at himself._

"_This is fun master." Meta said to him. Cat couldn't help but to laugh under his breath. Cat went into his lunchbox and pulled out a rice ball. _

"_Here you can eat this." Cat said to him. Meta took the rice ball and smiled. "Well are you going to eat it?" Cat asked._

"_Yes." Meta answered. He took a bite of his rice ball. He smiles even more as he continued to eat it. Cat smiled as he ate his._

**End of childhood:**

Meta Knight sighed as he looks at his master who was still asleep. 'I wonder if his soul is really covered by darkness. If not there might be a chance to cure it from the curse it was place in him.' Meta Knight thought.

For all he knows when they head to the castle everyone will probably wonder why Meta Knight would bring home an evil person that hurt him at Julia's party.

"Daddy!" Julia shouted at him. He turned to see the light blue puffball running towards him. "I'm clean and shiny. Are we ready?" she asked him. Iuss was hidden in her cape trying to get some sleep.

Meta Knight places his hand on her soft baby blue hair and rubs gently. "We'll be ready to go soon." he answered softly. Julia nodded.

'This is going to be a long day.' he thought to himself. However unnoticed to them an evil creature was watching them carefully.

'**Master was right. That child and that knight they do go with her and that demon's son. This is going to be good. Must report to boss.'** the creature said then left the scene.

An ere wind begin to blow.

* * *

**Well that is the first episode of Shadow's in the Past. I hope you enjoy this new beginning of the final series.**

**Read and review please. Also if I made any mistakes please let me know okay.**


	45. Episode Thirty Eight Shadowy Destiny

Hi there. In this final season of Kirby Back Again, Meta Knight, Julia, and Iuss had their journey ended when the old enemy of Meta Knight's is defeated the three headed home from the long journey that Julia went to find out about her parents' past and their ancient histories together. Once they returned to the castle a message came to the Cloud Warrior telling her that it is time for her to leave Pop Star and come back to earth where the dark pokemon is waiting for her return.

This final season of this show is called: Shadow's of one's Past.

This one is about after the people came back from the long dirt road. Jigglypuff was cleaning the room until she saw them through the window. How would Meta Knight explain to his wife and others about Cat? Then comes along with a letter that holds Jigglypuff's mission that she left behind.

Read and find out!

I do not own Pokemon and Kirby.

* * *

Shadows of one's Past

Episode Thirty-Eight

Explanation

"Look daddy the castle is right there!" Julia cheered. Iuss was flying all over her head with a happy grin on his small face. Meta Knight smiled. "We are almost there daddy! Come on let's hurry!" the little girl cheered more.

"Alright Julia hold on." he said softly to her. Julia smiled through her mask-covered face. "Now the question is how will explain to your mother about Cat?" he asked himself as they walk back to the castle.

Kirby was playing with Tiff and Tuff a game of ball. Sword and Blade were training each other while their master was away. The king was doing his normal retain at the throne room.

As for Jigglypuff she was straighten up the room of theirs. Keeping it nice and clean for Meta Knight. 'Darling where are you? Please tell me you found Julia.' she thought to herself.

After few minutes have passed, something triggered her senses. "Meta Knight?" she asked herself. She looked at the window to see some figure with a cape flowing through him. Then another figure right next to him is a young ball puff with a small cape flowing through the wind.

"Meta Knight!" she shouted with joy in her heart. She ran out of the room, out of the castle, then through the Cappy Town. She stopped to see noting but small trees covering the figures.

Jigglypuff hoped it was them she saw through the forest's entrance. Then something made her eyes water. Meta Knight and Julia came walking through the forest. "Meta Knight! Julia!" she shouted as she ran towards them.

"MOMMY!" Julia shouted. She ran to her mother with her arms wide opened. "I miss you mommy." she said to her as they hugged.

"Oh baby. My baby!" Jigglypuff said to her. "Honey when we get back to the castle. I and you are going to talk." Jigglypuff said. Julia took her mask off her face.

"I know. I'm sorry." Julia said with water in her eyes. Jigglypuff kissed her baby blue hair softly. Iuss flew towards his friend's mother. "Oh mommy this is my friend Iuss. The dragonfly." she introduces him.

"Hey ya!" Iuss greet to her.

"Oh nice to meet you young one." Jigglypuff said back to him.

"Purin." Meta Knight said softly. The balloon pokemon turned to see her husband. "Its' been a long day hasn't it?" he asked her. Jigglypuff smiled as she took a hold of his mask, lift it up a little, and then kissed his sweet lips.

"I miss you my bat." she said softly to him. He smiled as he rubs her cheek with his gentle hands. She turned to see Cat on the ground still sleeping. "Oh my- Meta Knight is that?" she pointed at Cat.

Meta Knight looked then saw him. "Yes, that's him. My master. Cat." he said to her. Jigglypuff looked at him then to his master. "I know I have a lot of explaining to do. Let us talk at the castle. I don't want the others to see him." Meta Knight to her.

Jigglypuff nodded. "Alright let's go before the town wakes up." she said to him.

Once everyone was in the castle, Kirby saw his sister running towards him. "Big brother!" she shouted to him. Kirby smiled as he ran towards his sister.

"Julia!" he said to her. The two hugged a long time then Tiff and Tuff came along.

"Hey Kirby what's wrong?" Tuff asked. Then he saw his friend's sister hugging him. "Julia you're back." the young boy said to her. Julia smiles at him.

"Hey Tuff." Julia said to him. Tiff came behind him.

"Julia you're home!" Tiff said as she hugged the young blue puffball.

"Tiff." Julia said to her softly. Kirby hugged her enough that she let him go. "Sorry big brother it's just you squeeze to hard." she said to him. Kirby giggled under his breath.

"Sorry sis. I was just worried about you when you left home. Mamma and Papa were really worried about you. So were Tuff and Tiff. Sword and Blade, even King DDD and Escargon were too." the pink puffball said to her.

Julia giggled under her breath.

As the kids were talking Meta Knight, place his master on soft hay for his warmth. Afterwards he locks the door. "There at least he will be safe for now from the darkness." he said to himself.

Jigglypuff was with him at the time. "Meta Knight please tells me what's going on?" she asked him worried. Meta Knight took her hands softly with his.

"I believe my master's soul is endangering by NME's magic before he died." he answered her. "Cat was the only one that I called father. He trained me so will that he even considers me his own son." he explained to her about his past relationship with him.

"He was the only one that cared for me. Even Selena." he said to her. Jigglypuff looked at him with a shock. "Selena was a young wolfwarth. She was like a mother to me. She cared about me too." he explained.

"What happen to her?" she asked him.

Meta Knight looked at her with sad eyes. "She was in war with us when NME want to conquer a planet. She saw something in me that I was not the type to fight innocent. When a solider came and tried to kill me, she took the hit. She dead in war and the other monster did not care about her. I was heart broken when she passed away." he said to her.

Jigglypuff patted his hand gently. "I'm sorry." she said to him. He hugged gently as she gives him a big squeeze.

Back at the room, Jigglypuff went to the kitchen to make some food for Julia and Meta Knight. Meta Knight on the other hand was with Sword and Blade. She was washing dishes until something come into the window.

"Huh?" she looked at the window to see something sticking out of the window. Lilly looked at her then to the window. "What's that Lilly?" she asked her.

Lilly looked at her master before answering. "_I don't know master. I'll go check it out." _The young Woflwarth went to the window and took something out of its seal. "_Here." _She heads the letter to the pink puffball.

Jigglypuff took it from her then look on its signature. "Oh my lord…" She tore the letter open. It said:

"_Dear young star warrior,_

_Your safely trip down to the planet Pop Star was a great idea from the Diagla and Palkia. Trying to keep you safe from your true destiny at Earth. Now it is time to finish what you left off. You will come back to earth or your friends will die in the hands of darkness._

_From, _

_Giratina"_

"Oh no…not this…not again…" she said to herself.

Her fears are yet to come.

* * *

**Will that is that. I hope you enjoy this chp. No need to fear the next one will be a little bit bigger than before. **

**Read and review please!**


	46. Episode Thirty Nine

Hi there. In this final season of Kirby Back Again, Meta Knight, Julia, and Iuss had their journey ended when the old enemy of Meta Knight's is defeated the three headed home from the long journey that Julia went to find out about her parents' past and their ancient histories together. Once they returned to the castle a message came to the Cloud Warrior telling her that it is time for her to leave Pop Star and come back to earth where the dark pokemon is waiting for her return.

This final season of this show is called: Shadow's of one's Past.

When Jigglypuff thinks back at her hometown, she remembered her promise to the warriors. What was the promise she made?

Read and find out!

I do not own Pokemon and Kirby.

* * *

Shadows of one's Past

Episode Thirty-Nine

The Promise

Jigglypuff was horror of the letter that was given to her. "How is this possible? So that means that…" she let a few tears fall from her beautiful eyes. She looks back at the skies as she begins to remember what her promise was made.

At earth.

**Memories of the Promise from Cloud Warriors:**

_The battle was long and cold. The Cloud Warriors were in their hideout underground of an old house. Diagla and Palkia were at the meeting area where the other pokemon are gathered. _

"_Sir," Lucario begin to speak. "The Gastlies, Haunters, and other dark pokemon are leaving us alone. For some reason they send me this letter to you." the aura pokemon head him the letter._

_Diagla used his power to open the letter softly. "I see, this letter is written by the dark lord's writer. Dusclops. I realized that this is his handwriting." As the Space Master read, the letter a face was changed into angrier. _

"_Diagla, darling what's wrong?" Palkia asked her husband._

"_HOW IS THAT POSSIBLY?" Diagla shouted to the whole world. Palkia was shock to see her husband like this. Lucario took the letter and read it until something made his heart beat faster._

_At the training room, Jigglypuff was practicing with Machamp. They were training with swords, while the sons of Machamp, Machop and Mackoke, watches. "Come on dad! Go!" the young fighter pokemon cheered his dad. Machoke sighed happily at his little brother's cheers._

"_There, Jigglypuff push yourself to the limit to unleash your true power." Machamp said to her. Jigglypuff panted little trying to get her breath into her lungs. Machamp raise his sword at her then she deflects it._

_Then she slashes the sword towards the captain and the captain went down._

"_There who's the toughest now?" she said to him. After a few minutes have passed, Jigglypuff look at the captain with a shock look on his face. "Um, are you okay sir?" she asked him._

_The two sons look at their dad with same shock looks on their faces. "Just okay…" the captain said while he's on the ground._

"_Wow…you got dad to the ground." Machoke said to her. "I never seen that before." he said. _

_Jigglypuff giggle. "Sorry Captain I didn't mean to hit you to much." she apologies to him. The Machop helped his father got up from the floor. He smiled with a big happy face._

"_Oh. Oh, do not be like that Jiggs. You did very well. That was a fine display with the sword. You are getting stronger each day. For you holding the powers of the clouds you are pretty tough." the captain laughed cheerfully._

_Jigglypuff smiled. "CAPATIN!" Chansey shouted. "Please come to the Meeting Room please!" she begged to him. The two sons and Jigglypuff looked at the nursery pokemon._

"_I wonder what's going on?" he talks to himself. "Alright, I'm on my way." the captain grabbed the sword. "We will train some more Jigglypuff. I got to go and see Diagla." he said to the puffball._

_Jigglypuff and the sons looked at the captain with a wonder look._

"_What are you saying!" the captain shouted. Diagla sighed at the fighter rock pokemon. _

"_I'm saying that the dark lord will be coming here to grab Jigglypuff. He would do anything to get her from us." Diagla said to the captain._

_The captain was boiling mad. "Why would he do that? What is planning to do with her?" he asked._

_Palkia padded her husband's shoulder. "The lord knows that Jigglypuff is the descendant of the Cloud's leader. The holder of all light and shadows. If the tower opens it will unleash the darkness of the once evil witch from her slumber." she said._

_Machamp sighed. "Well, I'll take her somewhere far so those enemies will not get their hands on her." he said to the Space master._

_Lucario walk towards the captain. "I would agree the same thing. However, if we try that the lord will know where you are taking her. It would be impossible to take her somewhere safe." he point out to him._

"_So there is no way we can save her from this mess?" the captain asked him. _

_Diagla nodded to the question. "I know a place where she could be safe." he answered the fighter pokemon. The pokemon look at the leader of the Cloud Warrior Army. "Pop Star." _

_With Jigglypuff, she was cleaning her sword in her room. She sang to herself while she polish the sword's blade and handle. She looked at the photograph that was next to her nightstand. It holds a picture of Meta Knight and her at their wedding day._

"_How long has it been since we split apart my love?" she asked softly at the picture. She placed the sword down then took the photo with her hand. "I hope you met your son?" she whispered at she place her photo on her heart._

_Then something enters her room. "Lady Jigglypuff!" Clefary panted. "You must come with me please." _

"_What is wrong?" Jigglypuff asked. The star pokemon didn't answer her, she went to the puffball, grabbed a hold of Jigglypuff's hand, and rushed out of the room. "Where are we going?" she asked being scared. _

"_We are heading to the launch site." the star pokemon answered. _

"_Wait the launch site; why there?" she asked._

"_Diagla has ordered Machamp's elder son to set up the ship for your escape away from this planet." she explained. Jigglypuff looked at her with a question mark._

"_Escape from earth? I don't understand what is going on?" she asked the little pokemon. Once again the star pokemon didn't answer._

_Once they were inside the launch site, the sons of Machamp, Lucario, Chasney, and the young Cresselia were waiting for them. "Jigglypuff, I'm glad that Clefary brought you here." Lucario said._

"_What is going on here Lucario?" she asked the aura pokemon. _

"_You see the leader of the dark pokemon is focusing his army to come here and take you away." Machamp answered. Jigglypuff looked at him shock. _

"_The dark lord is coming here for me?" she asked him. The captain nodded to her. "Wait, what about Diagla and Palkia? Where are they at?" she asked the nurse pokemon._

"_They are trying to give us more time for us to prepare you to a safe place from the Orin Darkness." Chasney answered. _

"_But I need to help you guys to save this world from the Orin Darkness. You are asking me to leave you people to defend yourselves against them. You need my help!" Jigglypuff shouted at the team._

_The young son of Machamp went towards to his father. Machoke sighed as he patted her shoulder. "Your only mission is to get out of this planet and go to Pop Star. The ghost pokemon, even the dark lord himself, cannot find it anywhere in the galaxies. It's the only place where you can be safe." he said to her._

_Jigglypuff had tears flowing out of her beautiful eyes. "Alright. I'll go just get me my stuff and I'll leave," she said to them being defeated._

_Lucario nodded to the puffball. "You heard the lady grab her stuff." he said to the workers of the launch. Jigglypuff looked at her friends and then begin to worry. _

"_How will they defend themselves against the enemies' attacks? Why are they doing this? This has to be more then just keeping me safe." she thought to herself._

_The young son walks towards the cloud warrior. "Jigglypuff, are you okay?" he asked her with his soft voice. She turned to the young fighter. _

"_No, I'm not dear one I am worried. I wish they could tell me why I have to leave this planet." she answered the rock pokemon. The young one nodded his head to her. Then Cresselia went towards the puffball._

"_I have the answer for that Jigglypuff," she said in her calm voice. The two looked at her. "My parents said that the dark lord needs you for something big. It seems that the dark lord needs you to do something in the Tower of Darkness.," she answered._

"_The Tower of Darkness. Is that a place where…" Jigglypuff begin to ask. _

"_I believe so. Your ancestor locked a dark powerful witch that threatens to turn the world into darkness. Now I believe the only way to awake the witch is to use the blood of the Cloud Clan's leader. Your ancestor was the clan's leader. Now I fear that he is going to use you as a host for the witch to return to the world and complete what she started." the young moon pokemon said to her._

_Jigglypuff looked shock. "I cannot believe it. There has to be another way to stop this from ever happening." she wondered. _

"_I'm not sure how we can stop this from happening." Cresselia said. "The only way that the witch can't come back is to send you away. Somewhere that the lord cannot use you to awake the witch's slumber." she explained._

_Jigglypuff looked at her with a sadden face. Machop rubbed her shoulders gently. "Don't worry. I'm sure there will be another way to end this." he reassured her._

_Jigglypuff smiled as she patted his hand. "Thank you for saying that. It makes me more hopeful," she said to him. The two nodded to her agreement. "Now I am going to make a promise to the both of you. Once I find way to stop this. I will come back and fight with you. As a true Cloud Warrior." she promised them._

_The group nodded and they gave each other a group hug._

_Once everything was complete, Jigglypuff put on her cape, gloves, and then attach her sword into its holder. "Alright, I'm ready to go." she said Lucario. As she went to the ship, the captain stops her. _

"_Wait," he stops her. She turned to him. "I want you to have this mask. This was your great grandfather warrior mask. My grandmother told me to give this to you when the time is right. Now I believe it is the right time." The captain handed her the mask that a symbol of Clouds with a sword cutting through._

_Jigglypuff smiled at him. "Thank you. Machamp." she said then hugged the fighter. The fighter hugged her gently so he would not crush her with his strength. Once that was down Jigglypuff walk into the ship._

_She started the ship, took the lost look of her friends, waved to them, and head into the skies._

**End of Memories:**

Jigglypuff let a lone tear fall from her eye. "I can't believe that I forgot my promise to them. About finding answers of how to stop this plan that Giratina planed." she said to herself.

She looked at the sword and her grandfather's mask. She sighed sadly. Then she stood up with a look saying 'Now it's not the time for grief.' "I need to find Meta Knight." she went out of her room to search for him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this long chp of KBA. Please tell me if I got something wrong. Read and review.**


	47. Episode Forty

Hi there. In this final season of Kirby Back Again, Meta Knight, Julia, and Iuss had their journey ended when the old enemy of Meta Knight's is defeated the three headed home from the long journey that Julia went to find out about her parents' past and their ancient histories together. Once they returned to the castle a message came to the Cloud Warrior telling her that it is time for her to leave Pop Star and come back to earth where the dark pokemon is waiting for her return.

What will Jigglypuff say to Meta Knight about the threat in the letter and how would she react to his response? Will she accept his answer or will she leave without him?

Read and find out!

I do not own Pokemon and Kirby.

This one might be a long chp! Hope you enjoy this chp. This one might have some cuss words in it.

* * *

Shadows of one's Past

Episode Forty

No Choice

"META KNIGHT! META KNIGHT!" Jigglypuff shouted inside the castle looking for the blue puffball knight. She then spotted the captain of the guards. "Excuse me sir?" she shout to him. The one eye captain turned to the see the young light pink puffball with a curl on her forehead rushing towards him.

"WHOA!" The captain exclaimed. When Jigglypuff reached for the captain, he exclaimed again. "Dear lady please don't run around in the castle like that. You could easily get hurt."

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I am looking for Meta Knight. Have you seen him?" she asks.

The captain pointed to the left of the castle's hallway. "I believe he went that way in the training grounds with the young warriors-to-training.," he answered as he walks away to continue his work. Jigglypuff rushed to the outside of the castle to see the three puffballs along with Tiff, Timmy, Tuff, Iuss, Tokori, and Lilly watching. Blade and Sword were watching as will probably to gain new knowledge from their master as he trains his young ones.

Jigglypuff almost smile to see her family, friends, and companion having a great time without having to worry about dangers or threats that could come to them. Jigglypuff shook her head/body as she rushed to the fountain. She watched her footing while walking down the stairs. Once down she walk towards him while acting normal.

"Meta Knight?" she calls out to him. The mask puffball turned to see his lovely wife.

"Hey mommy!" "Mom!" the two puffball children run to her. Jigglypuff smiled as she hugged the young ones.

"Hello there little ones." she greet them as she give them kisses on their foreheads.

"Mommy daddy is going to teach us how to deflect the sword off the enemy's hands." Julia squeals with excitement. The children sighed happily for the young soft blue puffball.

"I am very glad that your father is teaching you how to defend yourselves against any weapon that any enemies are willing to use." she reassures Julia. Kirby nodded with his mother. "Hear is a little secret of how to have the perfect timing to deflect the weapon from the enemy's hand." Julia listen as her mother told her the secret. "Now you make sure you get the timing or else you will fall into the hands of the enemies." Julia smiled.

"Okay mommy!" Julia cheered. She run back to the others as Jigglypuff have her alone time with Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight can I talk to you for a minute alone?" she ask him. The blue puffball looked at her then nodded.

"Blade! Sword!" Meta Knight called his followers.

"Yes sir!" they respond to their master's call.

"I need you two to keep my children busy while I talk to Jigglypuff. Understood?" The two nodded as the couple walk back to the castle.

Tiff wondered what Jigglypuff is wanting to him. "Tuff I'm going to check what Meta Knight and Jigglypuff are doing." she informs her brother.

"Wait Tiff," Tuff shouts. "Do you think its kind a personal to sneak in their conversation?" Tuff asked her. She sighed.

"Yeah like you did like three times with mom and dad's conversation?" Tiff reply. Tuff gasps. "See come on Lilly." she call to the wolfwarth.

"_Um okay." _Lilly response. So the two followed the two older puffballs.

Once inside the castle's hall the two begin their search for the couple. While looking around for them, Lilly asked Tiff. "_Tiff, why are we searching for Meta Knight and Jigglypuff?" _Tiff thought about it until an answer pop into her mind.

"I just want to know what they are going to talk about." Lilly looked at her with a look saying 'alright'. "Besides, Jigglypuff seems tense like something bad had happened in her life." the young girl continued. Lilly looked at her with an understanding look now. "Do you know where they could be Lilly?" she asks.

The young wolfwarth sniff the air for her mistress's scent. "_Yes, they seem close. This way." _the wolf lead the girl to the couple. They stop at Meta Knight's old room that he shared with Sword and Blade when they want to relax from hard day's work. "_They are in there."_ Lilly whispered keeping her voice down so the couple does not hear. Tiff nodded to the wolf then places her ear on the door.

**Inside the room:**

"Meta Knight I have something very important to tell you." Jigglypuff begin. Meta Knight stands where he was at and listens. "I revise a message from my planet."

She begins to explain about how the war is still going on planet, how her friends are, and how bad it had gotten worse. Meta Knight could not believe that her home world taken by evil. Jigglypuff cried a little to repeat of what the letter wrote to her. "Purin," the blue knight coo softly to his love. "It will be okay. I promise." Jigglypuff cried a little ion his shoulder.

"There is something else you should know," He let her go so he can see her face.

"What is it? What else did the letter say?" he asked her. Jigglypuff wipe her tears away and calm herself down.

"It…it said…" Jigglypuff begin to speak but with few words that could come out of her mouth. Meta Knight's heart begins to beat fight. "It said that I have to go back and fulfill my destiny back at earth or he will kill them." Jigglypuff screamed her heart out.

Meta Knight's body and heart went to shock then replace with angrier. "Wait what destiny is you suppose to do?" he asked trying to be calm as he can be.

"Do you remember when you were still living with us at Earth?" Jigglypuff asked. Meta Knight nodded to her. "Well, remember the story that Lucario told us about." Again, he nodded.

"Yeah it was some witch that was sealed inside a tower. Why would this be a problem?" he asked. Jigglypuff huff with angry and sadness as she turned around.

**Outside:**

"Wait what Tower of Darkness and a witch that was sealed away?" Tiff wondered.

"_What could that mean?"_ Lilly wondered. Tiff shushes her. "_What?"_ the wolf whine. Tiff sighed as she continued to listen to the conversation.

**Inside:**

Jigglypuff took a deep breathe before speaking. "Yes, the story goes that one of my ancestors once battled a witch oh call herself Muma. She was once a powerful witch in her human. She was damned that threat to turn the world- no the whole universe into darkness. However, my ancestor used his powerful spell on the witch.

Then her spirit was out of her body before it dead. Her spirit took form of a ghost pokemon name Misdreavus. She was still powerful even without her body. So in order to stop her my ancestor have to give up his life and place the last drip of his blood into the tower's coffin.

There she rests in slumber waiting to be awake. For many months though I believe her spirit has gotten stronger and must have evolves into her final form. Mismagius." Once the story done, Jigglypuff sat down on the floor bed.

Meta Knight could not believe that this enemy from her planet is going to use her as a puppet. To bring this demon from the pits of hell that enemy needs her for a ritual. "I can't believe this. I thought the story was myth. It couldn't be true." Meta Knight raises his voice. Jigglypuff shook to her core. "Why should have stayed with you at Earth instead of letting the war get worse." he blames himself.

Jigglypuff stood up from the floor and walk towards her husband. "Meta Knight it wasn't your fault. Please do not blame yourself of what happen at Earth. Please I don't want to see you upset." she calm him down. She places her hand on his arm then he grabs hers.

"I know Purin; I just didn't want to hear that your world is being destroyed by this monster." He rubbed his wife hand softly.

"So now I'm going back." Jigglypuff spoke. "I have to help them from this threat." Meta Knight turned around to her face, and then places his hands on her face softly.

"Purin, you are not going alone. I am not going to let anything happen to you or our children." Meta Knight said. Jigglypuff smiled as she rubs her hands with his.

"Meta Knight I love you so much. I just I cannot let you come with me. I made this mission. I have to go alone. I cannot risk you people getting hurt because of me. If you go with me there will be chances that you'll die!" she sobbed.

Meta Knight rubbed her face for the tears that were finally off her face. "Purin I am not going to let you go by yourself. This letter could be a trap. I cannot risk losing you either. Promise you won't go back to earth without a plan or taking me with you." Jigglypuff looked at him then sighed.

"Yes. I promise." she reply his answer. Then the two hugged.

**Outside: **

The two kids looked at each other with a shock look their faces. "We need to tell the others about this and quick." Tiff said. Lilly looked at her with an understanding look.

Just as the two left the door, a shadow figure smiled evilly.

**Nighttime:**

At nighttime, everyone was a sleep from his or her hard day. All except one. Jigglypuff was looking at the sky through her window with sad look on her face. "Lucario, Caption Machamp, everyone tell me what's going on at Earth?" she asked herself.

She rubs her face with her hand as she continues to look at the stars. The stars were shining beautiful with their glow. Jigglypuff smiled as she stares at the stars. She knows what she must do.

Once the door close, Jigglypuff with her gear on left the castle and headed to the forest where her space ship is resting. "I'm sorry but I can't wait. I hope you can forgive me my love." she said to herself.

She took one last look at the castle then departs.

While someone at the dungeons was watching her take off into space. "Girl you better is careful. Meta Knight will be heart broken if you fail." Cat said to himself with a lone tear falling from his eye.

* * *

**Now that Jigglypuff left Pop Star, what will Tiff and Lilly say to the others about the story of the witch?**

**Find out next time on Kirby Back Again!**


	48. Episode Forty One

Hi there. In this final season of Kirby Back Again, Meta Knight, Julia, and Iuss had their journey ended when the old enemy of Meta Knight's is defeated the three headed home from the long journey that Julia went to find out about her parents' past and their ancient histories together. Once they returned to the castle a message came to the Cloud Warrior telling her that it is time for her to leave Pop Star and come back to earth where the dark pokemon is waiting for her return.

When Jigglypuff left Pop Star, Meta Knight finds a note from her, he begins to worry. Tiff and Lilly found out about Jigglypuff's mission of returning to her planet. What well the gang do and also what will the teacher of Meta Knight have to say to the young warrior?

Read and find out!

I do not own Pokemon and Kirby.

This chp will have two parts.

* * *

Shadows of one's Past

Episode Forty-Two

The Truth

Part One

Meta Knight woke up from the early light of the sun. He stretches his whole body. He looked at the window with a smile glued to his face. "I can't imagine a better day." he thought to himself. "Purin what do-Purin?" he turned to see Jigglypuff in the bed with him.

However, she disappeared.

Kirby and Julia was playing ball with Tuff and Iuss. "I got it! I got it!" Iuss shouted. When Tuff kick the ball to Iuss. OOF! The kids look at the little dragonfly.

"Hey are you okay?" Tuff asked the dragonfly. Iuss slide into the ground with many stars dancing around above his head.

"I…feel…good…hehe…" He fell with a thump. Tuff and the rest were laughing. Then Tim came into the view.

"Hey guys," he greet the others. "What are you guys doing?" he asked the gang.

"We're playing a kick ball game. Want to play with us Tim?" Tuff asked the young Waddle Dee.

"Umm…sure I wouldn't mind." Tim answered shyly. Julia looked at him with a cute smile on her face. Tim blushed when he see the young light blue girl smile.

"Come on let's play." Kirby cheered.

"PURIN!" the gang jumped to hear a scream.

"What was that?" Tuff asks.

Kirby, Julia, Tim, and the little bug Iuss who was back on his wings even wonder what is going on with all the screaming. "Is that daddy?" Julia asked her brother. The pink puffball nodded his sister.

"Well come on let's get going!" Tuff shouted to the gang.

Inside the castle, Meta Knight was running all over the halls; searching for Jigglypuff. "Jigglypuff where are you?" he asked himself as he searches every door, every room, and even inside the tower. When he looks inside the tower he sighed with sadness. She was no where to be seen.

He clinched his glove hand tightly. "How could she do this? It's not safe for her to return to her world. That place could be a trap just for her. Purin…" he thought sadly. He took out a note from his cape pocket.

"_Dear Love,_

_I know by now you will be upset that I left without saying good bye to you. However, I can't abandon my mission of saving my planet from Giratina. I cannot let my friends get hurt because of me. _

_Even with the promise we made yesterday I know my sins to break that promise, but I cannot let you, our family, and friends to get hurt because of me. _

_It would break my heart to see the ones I love go away. So I have to do this alone. _

_I will always love you in my heart and one day you may forgive me of my sin. Tell the children that I love them very deeply. Thank you and one day I'll see you again._

_Yours truly,_

_Jigglypuff_ "

Meta Knight let a few tears fall. Some fall into the note making the words shirr. "Purin…" he sighed with depression.

The gang looks for Meta Knight everywhere around the castle. "I can't find him anywhere." Lololo said to Tuff. Tuff looked at the twins.

"Alright do you guys know where he could be?" he asks.

Lalala answered. "Well, the last we saw him was in his room. Maybe he's heading back there right now." she reassures him. Tuff nodded to his friend agreement.

"Alright we'll head there and see what's up." With that said the twins head to the opposite direction. "Let's get check it out." he told the others.

With that the gang headed to Meta Knight's old bedroom. Kirby was the first one to knock the door. "Daddy?" he spoke. The door was lock tight so anyone could not get in the room. "Daddy?" he called again. Then he heard a sob.

"Kirby what's wrong?" Tuff asks the young star warrior. Kirby shush him.

Kirby placed his head/body on top of the door. "Purin…" he can hear a little bit from the other side of the door. "Why did you do this…do you know that you would die if…Purin I don't know how to forgive you…when you left us…" that what he heard. Kirby was shock.

His mother is gone.

"Kirby what's wrong buddy?" Iuss ask the young pink warrior. Kirby looked at them with a sad face. "Kirby…"

"We need to head back to mommy and daddy's room. I'll explain there." he said to them.

Once in the room Kirby sat down on his seat with that sad face still glued. Julia was worried about her older brother. She has never seen him this sad in her lifetime. "Big brother?" she speaks in a soft voice.

He pats his sister's hand softly with his. "Kirby what did you hear the other side of the door?" Iuss ask being a little impatient. Tuff and Tim looked at him saying 'Shut up and let him speak'.

Kirby sighed before speaking. "Daddy said something about mommy leaving this planet." the gang was shock.

"What you mean she left Pop Star? I thought the ship Meta Knight once had got destroyed when we were at NME's planet." Tuff asks.

"I don't know how okay." Kirby raise his voice a little. Julia and the gang jumped slightly by the sound of his voice. "All I heard is mommy is not with us anymore." With that said Kirby let a few tears fall from his eyes. Julia and the gang became even more shock.

"Mommy…" Julia sobs a little with few tears falling from her eyes. Kirby hugged his little sister with care. "But why would mommy leave? What did we do wrong?" Julia asks.

Iuss landed on top of her pony tail. "Don't think like that July. I am sure she had a reason to leave." he reassures his friend.

Tuff then begins to speak. "How would you know about Jigglypuff's reason to leave Pop Star Iuss?" Iuss looked the young boy with a question mark above his head. "See exactly you don't know why she left." Tuff pointed out to the dragonfly. Iuss growled under his breath.

"Well there has to be a reason for Jigglypuff to leave the planet." Tim spoke.

"You're right Tim and we found out why too." The gang turned to see Tiff with Lilly.

"Hey where have you been sis?" Tuff asks.

Tiff breath before answering her brother's question. "It has to do something about a mission that she was supposed to complete." Tiff answered.

"_It's true. My mistress was talking to Meta Knight about a problem she made at her planet." _Lilly explained.

"So what is the promise she had to do?" Kirby asked the young Wolfwarth.

Meanwhile with Meta Knight. He was sitting on his bed looking at the note with tears falling from his face slowly. "What am I going to do?" he thought to himself as he rubs his face gently. He looked at the window with the sun shinning brightly in the sky.

He then thought about his master. Maybe he could help him find a way to Jigglypuff's planet. "It's risky; but he's the only one we got." Meta Knight thank to himself. He nodded. He grabbed his stuff and head out of his room.

At the dungeons Cat was eating the good meal from one of the Waddle Doo's guards. "At least one of the guards is nice enough to make me this meal." he thought to himself. When he was enjoying his meal he looked at a figure that is standing next to his cell.

"I thought I would be seeing you again. Meta Knight." the old warrior spoke as Meta Knight revealed himself to his master.

"I know it's been a while master." the warrior puffball replied to him. Cat smile at his former student.

"What can I do for you?" the old master asked his student.

Meta Knight's eyes turn white before he could answer his master.

"I want you to know how I could save my wife?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What is the gang going to know about Jigglypuff's mission and what secrets of stopping the threat that could hurt Jigglypuff even more. Find out more on the next chp of Kirby Back Again!**

Read and review please!


	49. Episode Forty Two

Hi there. In this final season of Kirby Back Again, Meta Knight, Julia, and Iuss had their journey ended when the old enemy of Meta Knight's is defeated the three headed home from the long journey that Julia went to find out about her parents' past and their ancient histories together. Once they returned to the castle a message came to the Cloud Warrior telling her that it is time for her to leave Pop Star and come back to earth where the dark pokemon is waiting for her return.

When Jigglypuff left Pop Star, Meta Knight finds a note from her, he begins to worry. Tiff and Lilly found out about Jigglypuff's mission of returning to her planet. What well the gang do and also what will the teacher of Meta Knight have to say to the young warrior?

Read and find out!

I do not own Pokemon and Kirby.

This will have the last part of the two parts. Warning it will cuss words in this chp.

* * *

Shadows of one's Past

Episode Forty-Two

Reasons to Hold

Part Two

Kirby, Tuff, Julia, Iuss, and Tom sat down while Tiff and Lilly explained of what they heard from Meta Knight and Jigglypuff's conversation. "You see your mother had a mission that she was supposed to achieve." Tiff begins.

"What kind of mission is she trying to get through sis?" Tuff asked.

"_Will, it had something to do about her planet being threaded by an evil pokemon._ _Who's known as Giratina." _Lilly start. The gang looked a little shock to hear the name of Jigglypuff's enemy.

"Wait, who is this Giratina?" Tom asked? Iuss whacked him on the head. "Ouch!" he whined.

"Shut up and you will know alright!" Iuss shouted at the little Waddle Doo. Julia got upset.

"SHUSH!" she shushes loudly towards the little dragonfly.

The gang looked at the little ones with a '?' look on their heads. "Anyways,…" Kirby speak. "What does this monster have to do with our mommy?" he asked his friend.

"I am not sure…but there is something that does contain about me." Tiff explained. Lilly looked at her with a worried look.

"What's that?" Julia asked.

Tiff turned to Lilly for support. "_This pokemon happens to be an enemy that wanted power for himself to rule the planet Earth. Your mother's home." _The gang was shock to hear a planet called Earth.

With Meta Knight and Cat in the dungeons. "Why my student would you want to save your wife from her fate?" Cat asks. Meta Knight sighed under his breath before he answers.

"I cannot lose her." he answered. Cat looked at him with a look saying 'You need to explain more' "I love her too much to lose her because of the damn witch who was sealed by her ancestor!" he raised his voice at him.

Cat took a shock to hear his student rise his voice at his sensei. However, he smiled to hear that from him. "Alright, I understand of how you care about her even when you were little." the teacher talk.

Meta Knight looked at his teacher. "Wait, when I was young? Did you do something to me when I was young?" he asked. Cat sighed as he placed his food down on his plate.

"I guess it's time for me to tell you the truth." Cat sat down on the floor. Meta Knight was having a feeling that this story was going to be a long.

Back with the gang. "So mommy headed home for her mission?" Julia asked Tiff.

"I believe so and I think it had to do with her history line." Tiff explained to the young blue puffball. Julia gasps when she said her mother's history line.

"What kind of history line?" Julia asked desirably. "Does it have to do with my mommy's and daddy's great, great grandparents?" she carried on. Lilly's eyes were widening when she heard about the grandparents of Jigglypuff and Meta Knight.

"_How do you know about their grandparents' history?"_ Lilly asked the young puffball. Julia thought about it before she could answer.

"Before I started my journey to find answers about my parents' past I read my daddy's dairy. It was saying something about them being rivals. That's all I can remember." Julia explained.

Lilly looked down on the floor. Her mother told a story about two rivals fighting each other for power. However, the two in the end work together as one to stop the threat of a powerful witch that was stopped by a young male Jigglypuff who's named Starway.

Also, he once fell in love with a creation of a hybrid wolf-puffball named Luna. The two made the groups of their clan work together as one and protect the temple of Shadows.

However, when thousand years passed the clan was no where to be found. The people thought clan was gone from the world that was turned into shadows in Earth.

"So what else happened?" Tuff asked.

"Well, I believe Jigglypuff is going to stop this war before it repeats itself again." Tiff added. "If this witch is release from her prison, the world, no, the whole universe will be covered noting but shadow." Tiff finished. The kids looked at each other with worries showing in their faces.

Back with Meta Knight and Cat.

"Listen my student, when we were still at war, I saw what you did to save these people's lives. If NME found out about you helping them escape death, I couldn't let you get killed by him…so I had to erase your memories and change your body to a little kid form…" Meta Knight couldn't believe this.

"What do you mean by that?" he asks him.

Cat sighed as he took his mask off his face. Meta Knight gasped to see his master's face for the first time in his young life. His face is like Pikachu except with red dots on his cheeks, their dark blue, and his eyes are green instead of brown, also his face is covered with scars from past battles.

"I had to take you away from NME's planet and save you from his wrath." Cat explained.

**Memories of the Past**

_Cat watched his student saving the survivors from the flames of hell before it could take their lives away. Cat was mad when Meta Knight did that. However, in his heart he knew that Meta Knight was destined to be a star warrior. _

_Once Meta was running back to the other armies, Cat knocks him out cold. Cat turned over the young puffball so he can see his face. Cat wanted to kill him for betraying him and NME. He wanted to end the puffball's life. "I can't believe you did this. Do you know what would happen if NME found out that his prize creation saving the lives of our enemies. Why did you do that!" he shouted at him._

_If the young puffball was awakening he would be scared of his master now. When Cat was about to kill him. He stopped. He breathes heavily with tears falling out of his eyes. "I can't do this. I can't kill a child like you…" he placed the blade down and holds him tightly. He sobbed on the young puffball's mask. _

"_I have to save you." Cat told himself. _

_He took the young puffball away from the battle grounds, first he used his magic to change the young puffball's body into a little child, second he took his star shape ship and made it comfortable for the little one, then finally he placed the young one inside with his blanket. "Please be careful my young student and I are…sorry for what I did…" he kissed the young one on the forehead gently then closed the door._

_He took a few steps back away from the ship as it launches out of the planet. Cat still had tears pouring out of his eyes as he watches his student disappear from the Bloody World._

**End of Memories:**

Meta Knight looked at his master with a shock of betrayal and sadness. "How could you do this to me?" he shouted at his master. "Why did you take away my memories, my pain, and my older side self away from me?" he felt tears forming in his eyes.

Cat looked at his student with sadness. "I have too, if I didn't you wouldn't have been the proud warrior you have become instead of a cold killer like me…" Cat couldn't look at his student any more. "I know that you would not forgive me from this mess…I understand." he said to him.

Then the door opened. "This is not over…We will stop this evil from reappearing once again." Meta Knight said to his sensei. "We will fix our mistakes and maybe we can work together as one."

He gives his hand to his sensei. Cat looked at him with a smile then smirk. "Yes, let's finish this!" He grabbed his hand.

* * *

**I hope you love this chp. The next chps will have many characters leaving the planet of Pop Star and head to the planet where Jigglypuff is now going. **

**Read and review please**


	50. Episode Forty Three

Hi there. In this final season of Kirby Back Again, Meta Knight, Julia, and Iuss had their journey ended when the old enemy of Meta Knight's is defeated the three headed home from the long journey that Julia went to find out about her parents' past and their ancient histories together. Once they returned to the castle a message came to the Cloud Warrior telling her that it is time for her to leave Pop Star and come back to earth where the dark pokemon is waiting for her return.

When Jigglypuff left Pop Star, Meta Knight finds a note from her, he begins to worry. Tiff and Lilly found out about Jigglypuff's mission of returning to her planet. What well the gang do and also what will the teacher of Meta Knight have to say to the young warrior?

Read and find out!

I do not own Pokemon and Kirby.

Warning it will have cuss words in this chp.

* * *

**Shadows of one's Past**

**Episode Forty-Three**

**The Deal of Old**

Cat was shock to see his student letting him go. "Meta Knight," he begins to speak. "I don't understand why you let me go?" he wondered. Meta Knight looked at his master with soft blue eyes.

"I'm going to need your help and I want to help you as well." Meta Knight answered as best as he could. Cat looked confused at his student's answer and has no idea why he would say that.

"What do you mean by helping me?" Cat asked. Meta Knight looked at him again with his eyes shifting from blue to green.

"I can sense some darkness inside your soul and how much pain you have been through even since NME was destroyed." Meta Knight explained. "I just want to see if I can cleanness it away." he finished.

Cat sighed with a small smile forming in his face. "I appeased for you to help me clean my soul," then he frown. "However, for all the things I did in the past I can not forgive myself for all the lives I destroyed when I was working both with NME and Giratina…" That last part got Meta Knight wondering.

"Wait, what do you mean you used to work with Giratina?" Meta Knight with a little angrier in his voice.

Cat looked around the dungeon with a serious look on glued to his face. He put his mask back on his face. "We must go somewhere quietly." Cat said to Meta Knight.

Meta Knight looked around the room. "Alright, follow me and be quite; I don't want my children or the others to know what is going on." Meta Knight instructed his teacher. Then he added something to himself. "I don't want the children involved into this dangerous mission. I can't risk of them getting hurt." he thought to himself.

While the two headed to Meta Knight's room, King Dedede was pasting back and fore in his throne room. "Man where the heck is the manual for the device thingy?" he asked himself. "ESCARGON! WHERE ARE YOU!" he called out for his snail asst. "Man, if I know how hard this machine works I would never have bought it." he shouted at himself.

"Hurry before anyone sees us." a deep voice spoke. The blue penguin turned around to see two shadow figures passing through the giant doors.

"Hmmm….what could that 'faithful servant' of mine be doing? Wait, who is that with him," the king thought to himself. "Well, maybe a quick look wouldn't hurt. Why? Because I'm king." he suggested himself with a normal laugh.

In the hallways, the two sword men were walking towards to the knight's room. Along the way the king was hiding behind one of the pillars trying to keep him hidden from anyone. While he hides, he looked at Meta Knight and another figure who too is wearing a creepy mask. "Who the heck is that?" he asked himself.

Once the two headed into the old room, Meta Knight looked both sides before closing the door. That gave the king a great appointing to check out what Meta Knight and that other figures that followed him.

Once the king is by the door, voices were already talking through the other side of the door. So the king listens carefully without making sounds.

"Now, tell me about Giratina and how do you know him?" Meta Knight demand for an answer. Cat sighed as he placed his mask down so his scared face is showing.

"Alright," Cat began his story. "It started after the empire of NME was destroyed. I was wondering reckless at the time. I was letting my death come to me in my ship." he looked at the swords and other stuff that were hanging up at the wall.

_Cat was starving and thirsty as he was drifting away inside his ship. He was greatly wounded from the battle of the old NME's creations. His face was scared from the enemies' claws and teeth. He was lucky to get out of there alive before the ship of NME was exploration. _

_As the ship continued to drift away in space he was lying in the chair of his. Then something started the alarms. "What the heck?" Cat looked at his screen to see a planet that is covered with blue and green. "What is that planet?" he asked himself. _

_Then the auto spark started up the turbo speed. Cat looked around until the window of his was covered by metal. Then it went straight to the strange planet. It was hard landing when the ship landed hard into the ground. After a hard crush landing, the slot opened. Cat slide out of the slot and landed on the ground. He groaned as he tried to stand up. However, since he was weak he couldn't stand. "Damn it." he curses himself. _

_Then someone was hanging above the fallen warrior. Cat looked up to see a tall dark shadowy creature. "Well, what do I have here?" a deep voice asked himself. The warrior growled softly under his breath. "Oh I see this warrior has fire in him." the tall figure said to himself. _

_Cat then black out._

_When he got up, he jumped straight up. "What the hell? Where am I?" he began to panic. He lifted his hands up to his face. To feel his mask gone. "What the- where the hell is my mask?" he asked._

"_Ah…I see you are awake." Cat turned to see the same tall figure standing at the left side of the bed. _

"_Who the hell are you?" Cat asked. The figure smiled._

"_Oh I'm just hushed of your behavior you are giving Me." the giant figure said. Cat was getting a little annoyed. "My name is Giratina. I'm the leader of the dark pokemon army who we call the Shadows." Giratina introduces himself._

_Cat looked at him with angrier. "Well nice to meet you too." he replied with hush words. "I'm Cat. A dark warrior for NME." Cat looked down at his lap. "I mean I used to be his warrior until he was defeated by the Star Warrior." he added._

_Giratina's eyes widen with a surprise. "I see," he thought about Cat's story. "Who would this warrior be?" he asked._

_Cat looked at the pokemon with his eyes widen a little. "I don't know. I have not got his name." he answered. Giratina smiled evilly. _

"_Oh, I see. Is it someone you know when you used to work with this NME?" he asked. Cat looked at him with uncertain. _

"_I have not. I used to teach a young puffball to be a great warrior for my master." he explained. "However, I believe he died during the exploration." he stopped himself talking._

_Giratina patted his shoulder with his long tail. "There, there, I'm sorry to hear about your loss." he apologized to the yellow creature. Cat felt a little better when he said that to him. However, he knew for a fact that Meta Knight could have survived in space._

"_Well, since you are heart broken. How about I leaned you a hand?" Giratina said. Cat turned sharply at the dark pokemon. _

"_How can you help?" he asked him. Giratina walk away from him for about few feet away. _

"_Well, I was thinking about using you for-" he got cut off by Cat throwing his Kai knives at the wall._

"_You are not using me for your sick game." Cat growled. Giratina smiled evilly. _

"_I see you have great kai knives from the ancient past." Giratina pulled the knife out of the wall. "As I was saying. I was not merely going to use you. You are mistaken. I meant if you can help me find the blood of an accursed warrior of Clouds." Giratina explained. _

_Cat looked at the dark tall pokemon with a concern look. "What do you mean the 'Blood of the Warrior'?" he asked._

"_You see there is this powerful witch; who was sealed up by the Warrior of Light in a place called. The Shadowy Dark Palace. Her spirit was then turned into a powerful pokemon as she was sealed away in her prison." Giratina explained. _

_Cat looked at him with widen eyes. "Wait the witch of darkness. Are you talking about-?" _

"_Yes, I meant her. As you can see though there is a key for her to be released back into earth. I believe that his one of his grandchildren would be the key to freeing her." Giratina hold out Cat's knife. "Well you help me of finding a warrior called Jigglypuff; the general's daughter?" he offered. _

_Cat looked at him then to his knife. He sighed as he grabbed a hold of his knife._

"_Deal." he answered._

Meta Knight looked at his master with a shocking look. Even King Dedede who was outside was shock all over. "I can't believe it." he whispered.

"I don't understand. Why would you agree to do that?" Meta Knight rose his voice. Cat stand up from the floor bed.

"As I told you from before. I was reckless." Cat answered. "I was upset when I released you. I thought you would have died and I couldn't live myself. First, I lost a good friend Selena, Second, I killed innocents, and finally I let you down." Meta Knight chokes a breath when he heard Selena's name.

The wolfwarth was the closest thing he could call mother. She was kind, sweet, protective, and she would give up her life to keep him safe. However, when the NME was still alive he made one of his monsters murder her in cold blood. It was horror-able site.

"I know the pain you have been through. I wish to take away, but I cannot change the past." Meta Knight replied to him. Cat sighed sadly. "Now, back to the question from before. What did you do to help Giratina?" he asked.

Cat looked at his student with uncertain. "I made him a powerful transportable machine that can transport monsters into Pop Star. So he can transport his creation there to find Jigglypuff and bring her back." Cat explained.

Meta Knight looked shock of what he was hearing. "Wait, you sent the machine to his kingship." Meta Knight said.

"No," he rejected. "I only made the machine for him to use." He looked up at his student. "It was the only the way for not only his creation to go to Pop Star," he turned around with a sad face. "It was for me as will." he added the last part.

Meta Knight's heart suddenly stopped.

* * *

**So what do you think? Read and review please.**


	51. Episode Forty Four

Hi there. In this final season of Kirby Back Again, Meta Knight, Julia, and Iuss had their journey ended when the old enemy of Meta Knight's is defeated the three headed home from the long journey that Julia went to find out about her parents' past and their ancient histories together. Once they returned to the castle a message came to the Cloud Warrior telling her that it is time for her to leave Pop Star and come back to earth where the dark pokemon is waiting for her return.

When Jigglypuff left Pop Star, Meta Knight finds a note from her, he begins to worry. Tiff and Lilly found out about Jigglypuff's mission of returning to her planet. What well the gang do and also what will the teacher of Meta Knight have to say to the young warrior?

Read and find out!

This may be short but the next chp will be long.

I do not own Pokemon and Kirby.

Warning it will have cuss words in this chp.

* * *

Shadows of one's Past

Episode Forty-Four

The Machine of Out of Darkness

* * *

**Last time on Kirby Back Again.**

* * *

"**Now, back to the question from before. What did you do to help Giratina?" **

"**I made him a powerful transportable machine that can transport monsters into Pop Star. So he can transport his creation there to find Jigglypuff and bring her back." **

"**Wait, you sent the machine to his kingship."**

**"No, I just made the machine for him to use."**

**Meta Knight looked mad.**

"**I appeased for you to help me clean my soul," then he frown. "However, for all the things I did in the past I can not forgive myself for all the lives I destroyed when I was working both with NME and Giratina…" **

"**Wait, what do you mean you used to work with Giratina?" **

"**Yes, it was the only the way for not only his creation to go to Pop Star," he turned around with a sad face. "It was for me as will." he added the last part.**

**Meta Knight's heart suddenly stopped.**

* * *

**Back to the Story.**

* * *

Meta Knight couldn't believe what he was hearing from his master.

"Wait, you are saying that…this monster ordered you to grab my wife and take her back to her planet," Meta Knight was shaken with angrier. "You know along this would happen!" he shouted at his master.

Cat didn't filch when Meta Knight rise his voice at him. He didn't even say anything to him. "See, you now know the truth." Cat spoke.

Outside the room, King DDD was stunned to the core. "I can't believe it…" he thought. "So that's why I haven't got my money back." he thought stupidly. He continued to listen to the rest of the conversation.

Meta Knight took a couple of breathes before he could continued talking to his sensei. "Why would you do this?" he asked.

Cat sighed. This time is from sadness. "I'm sorry," he laughed a little. "I guess my mind and soul had been buried deep into the darkness. I guess my life as an innocent citizen is gone forever." he smiled sadly. Meta Knight felt guiltily for yelling at his sensei, however when Jigglypuff is in trouble he would not let her fall into the hands of evil.

"So how did he make that machine and how did he know where he can find Jigglypuff?" Meta Knight asked calmly.

Cat sighed. "That part I do not know." he looked at the door behind Meta Knight. "I know you are hearing this entire king?" Meta Knight wondered if his master was talking to himself, until he heard a gasp behind the door.

Meta Knight walks to the door and the king. "Your Highness," he spoke. "What are you doing here?" he asks in his normal cold tone.

The king sweated for a little while before coming up his answer. "I overheard you all about a machine of this company called Out of Darkness." he sweated all over. "I thought…I could hear more…about this….machine's creator."

He could almost wet his pants at the moment. He turned to the Pikachu creature and gives him a scared smile. "Hey…there…" he sweated. The knight sighed as he slaps his hand on his masked face. Cat growled with annoyance.

"Is there a reason why a penguin is here?" Cat asked. The king got mad for not being addressed as king. However, Cat didn't care at the moment.

"No there shouldn't be," Meta Knight answered his master. "However, your highness who gave you that machine?" he asked the king.

The king thought about it for a few minute. "Oh well," he begins to remember. "I remember that this guy is a salesman, however he was covered by a cape that I couldn't see who he is." King DDD explained.

Cat and Meta Knight listened very closely. "Do you know what creature he is?" Cat asked. King DDD got mad.

"Hey I'm telling who this guy is!" he roared "Give me a minute!" he thought about the figure then snapped his fingers. "Oh now I remembered he had weird looking horns, big yellow eyes, and this sharp pointed tail." he explained.

Cat widen with horror. Meta Knight and King DDD turned to Cat. "Master what's wrong?" the blue puffball asked his master.

"That can't be…" Cat gasped. Then he whispered softly. "Kush…"

* * *

**Well that's it. I know you are not going to be happy but hey the next one will begin the journey of rescuing Jigglypuff from her fate. For that I promise:D**

**Until then I hope you enjoy this chp. Sorry for it being short.**


	52. Episode Forty Five

Hi there. In this final season of Kirby Back Again, Meta Knight, Julia, and Iuss had their journey ended when the old enemy of Meta Knight's is defeated the three headed home from the long journey that Julia went to find out about her parents' past and their ancient histories together. Once they returned to the castle a message came to the Cloud Warrior telling her that it is time for her to leave Pop Star and come back to earth where the dark pokemon is waiting for her return.

When Jigglypuff left Pop Star, Meta Knight finds a note from her, he begins to worry. Tiff and Lilly found out about Jigglypuff's mission of returning to her planet. What well the gang do and also what will the teacher of Meta Knight have to say to the young warrior?

Read and find out!

The kids will be in this chp.

I do not own Pokemon and Kirby.

Sorry for this chp to be short.

Warning it will have cuss words in this chp, also kidnapping is involved as well in the next chp.

Shadows of One's Past

Episode Forty-Five

The Locket

* * *

**Last Time in Kirby Back Again:**

"**Is there a reason why a penguin is here?" **

"**No there shouldn't be," Meta Knight answered his master. "However, your highness who gave you that machine?" **

"**Oh well," he begins to remember. "I remember that this guy is a salesman, however he was covered by a cape that I couldn't see who he is." **King DDD explained.

"**Do you know what creature he is?" **

"**Hey I'm telling who this guy is!"** **he roared "Give me a minute!" he snapped his fingers. "Oh now I remembered he had weird looking horns, big yellow eyes, and this sharp pointed tail."**

**Cat widen with horror. Meta Knight and King DDD turned to Cat. "Master what's wrong?" **

"**That can't be…" Cat gasped. **

**Then he whispered softly. "Kush…"**

* * *

**Back to the story:**

* * *

"Kush?" Meta Knight questioned. "Who is Kush?" he asked.

Cat rubbed his forehead. "He is the master's most faithful servant." he answered. "He is a mutated lizard that is created by the power of the evil witch that was sealed away long ago." he explained. "It seems that Giratina must had some hidden powers of darkness buried within him, and used those powers to bring that Kush to live." he explained with a slight of angrier in his voice.

The knight was shock except the king. "Wait," the king asked. "Who is this witch that you guys are talking?" he wondered.

Cat growled with annoyance. The king gulped and the knight sighed being annoyed as well. "That does not mean anything to you bird." Cat said harshly. The king took a step back.

"Wait a darn minute!" he up roared. "No one and I mean no one is allowed to call me that!" he yelled at the warrior. Cat scratched his ear softly; trying to not listen to the king.

"Please your highness," Meta Knight asked in his normal coldness tone. "Why don't you just go so we can finish this conservation?" he finished. He didn't want the king, *not that he even cares* to get hurt by his master. When Cat gets annoyed badly, he bites hard.

"No," Cat rejected. Meta Knight and DDD looked at the warrior with a wonder look. "I want to know why Kush was here to begin with…" he gives the king a dark hatred glare. "What is he after?" he asked the king.

Meanwhile with the kids. *Sorry about the switch*

The gang was still shock when Tiff explained to them about the horror and the end of all the worlds. "No way!" Tuff gasped. "There is no way that could ever happen! I mean we dealt with one of the problems before with NME," he paused to take a quick breath. "And now we have to deal with another wave of darkness!" he whined.

Tiff sighed annoyed by her brother's out burst. Lilly looked down while shaking her head. Iuss didn't say anything after what Tiff said. Then finally Kirby and Julia were scared to death about their mother's fate.

"So," Julia broke the silence. "Is there anyway we can save mommy?" she asked with a little hope that is buried within her heart. She never wanted their mother in pain or worse dies in front of them. All she wanted to save her mother.

"I'm not sure…" Tiff answered sadly. Julia looked at her with a sad face. Julia ran out of the room and shut the door behind. "JULIA!" Tiff shouted.

Kirby hold his arm out. "No," he spoke. "You don't go," he looked at her with a serious look. "I'll go find her." Tiff nodded. With that Kirby headed out of the room.

"Man," Iuss spoke softly. "I didn't know this would end like this…" he sighed sadly to see his friend upset. "Poor kids…" he added.

Julia was outside of the castle with little tears falling off her face. "Mommy…Mommy…" she sobs sadly. She looked at the water's reflection and saw her sad face with tear marks. "Man…" she thought sadly. "I never…cried like this…before…" she talked to herself.

Then soft foot steps came around the corner. She turned to see her brother walking towards her. "Julia," he spoke softly. "Are you okay?" he asked. Julia shook her head/body.

"No," she answered. "I'm worried about mommy…what if she get's hurt?" she asked.

Kirby give her a quick kiss on the forehead softly. "Don't worry about mom." he reassures her. "She will be okay. She's tough, tough like daddy." he patted her shoulder. "Mommy would be alright." he adds. Julia smiled a little.

"Yeah," she agreed. "You're right." she turned to the skies. "Mommy is strong like daddy. But way stronger in heart." she begin speaking of her feelings in her heart.

Kirby smiled sweetly at his sister. "Me too." he agreed. "You are lucky," he said. Julia looked at her brother with wonder. "I haven't seen mommy ever since I was sent away from her planet. I never knew mommy, but she left this for me to remember her." he pulled out his locket with a picture of Jigglypuff's happy face.

Julia looked at the locket and smiled. "Wow…I didn't know that you…" she sighed sadly.

Kirby hugged his little sister softly. "Here," he headed his locket. Julia looks at it with a shock. "I want you to hold it for me." he said.

"No," she rejected on the locket, Kirby looked at her weirdly. "I mean, it's yours and I don't want anything happening to the locket if it comes with me." she explained. "I might break it." Kirby chuckled a little.

"Don't worry," he reassures her. "I know you won't break it." he hands it back to her. "I want you to have it." he told her. "It may help you later in the future. It something that has been telling me that I should make sure you have this locket so no bad guys could hurt you." he explained. Julia looked at the little golden heart locket. She turned to her brother with happy tears. "I will keep this safe." she reassures him. Kirby smiled.

"Come on," he jumped off the fountain. "Let's go find daddy." he holds out his hand to her. She took it and then they walk back into the castle.

However, unknown to them a shadow figure was watching them. "Hehe…now its time to make my move." he whispered evilly.

* * *

**Cliff hanger I know. You hate me right now. But the next chp will be good. I promise. The next chp will explain more about Kush and his mission from the dark pokemon. Once again I'm sorry for cutting this short.**


	53. Episode Forty Six

Hi there. In this fourth season of Kirby Back Again, Meta Knight, Julia, and Iuss had their journey ended when the old enemy of Meta Knight's is defeated the three headed home from the long journey that Julia went to find out about her parents' past and their ancient histories together. Once they returned to the castle a message came to the Cloud Warrior telling her that it is time for her to leave Pop Star and come back to earth where the dark pokemon is waiting for her return.

When Jigglypuff left Pop Star, Meta Knight finds a note from her, he begins to worry. Tiff and Lilly found out about Jigglypuff's mission of returning to her planet. What well the gang do and also what will the teacher of Meta Knight have to say to the young warrior?

Read and find out!

I do not own Pokemon and Kirby.

Warning it will have cuss words in this chp, also kidnapping is involved as well in the next chp. This will have some fighting and some blood.

* * *

Shadows of One's Past

Episode Forty-Six

Double the Trouble

As the two puffballs headed back to the others; a voice was calling out to Kirby. "HELP!" Kirby and Julia stopped moving.

"What was that?" Kirby thought to himself. "Julia I need you to head back to the room and make sure everyone is okay." he ordered. "I'll be right back."

When Kirby was about to walk away. Julia holds his hand. "Wait," she cried out. "I want to help you." she pleads.

"No, this could be dangerous if you come with me." he rejected her offer. "I cannot risk of getting you hurt." he explained then sighed sadly. "I don't want anyone else getting hurt…because of me…" Kirby grabbed his sister's hand.

Julia felt tears forming in her eyes, however she didn't shed them. She knew that Kirby had always wanted himself to be in the front of the line when it comes to saving his family and friends. He would do anything to keep them safe, even if his life depends on it.

With that said Kirby ran off to the sound of the source. Julia let a few tears off her little eyes as she headed to the others.

Inside the Knights' room, Meta Knight's teacher asked the king about Kush's mission. "So talk…what does that snake want?" Cat asked getting impatient.

The king thought of answer to use so he doesn't end up having a fit with the sword master. "I don't know," he answered. Cat growled and Meta Knight slaps his covered face. "But! I over heard something that he was ordered by his lord to have Jigglypuff brought back to Earth." he explained.

Cat and Meta Knight nodded their heads to the king's answer. "Is that all he said?" Cat wondered. The king gulped a little.

"Well, no…" the king answered.

Then the warrior jumped to his face. "**Then what is the rest of the story?"** he growled under his breath. The king panic with anime sweats all over his body.

"I don't know, but there is a little thing I over heard." the king came up with an answer.

"**Then what did he say?"** Cat asked again.

With Kirby he headed to the sound of the voice. It leads him to the king's throne room. "Wait, why would the voice be here?" he thought to himself. He entered the throne room.

He saw Escargoon in a tingled mess with ribbons tied all over his body. "O...kay…" he thought. He went to the snail until he saw Escargoon waving his arms. "What is he saying?" he asked himself.

When he reached the snail, he unties the ribbon that was holding Escargoon's mouth. "There," Kirby spoke. "You can speak-"

"No, you shouldn't have come in this room!" the snail yelled at the young warrior. Kirby was shock. "You need to leave now and hurry!" he warned him.

Kirby looked at him confused. "What do you mean? Who did this to you?" he asked the snail.

Before the snail could answer, the hush winds slammed the doors shut. Kirby turned to the doors. "That's why…" Escargoon answered part of the question.

"**Well, Well, if it isn't the young child of the stars…" **A dark voice called out in the shadows.

Kirby stood his guard ready to inhale anything that could harm him. "Oh's there!" he shouted in the throne room.

"**Hehehe…" **the voice chuckled. "**The greatest and the youngest Star Warrior used such bold tone. You know you should watch out for whom you are talking too young warrior." **the voice warned him.

Kirby turned to his right only to see a lizard looking type creature; with two horns on each side of its head, he had sharp red eyes, and he's wearing an old armor that covers his body from any attack that could harm him. Kirby was a little spook to see such an awful looking creature.

"Who…" he step backwards a little. "Who are you?" he asked the mysterious figure.

The lizard smiled evilly. "**I'm known as Kush,"** he introduces himself to Kirby. "**And I am your worst Nightmare."** he chuckled evilly at the young warrior.

"Kush," Kirby wondered. "I never heard of that name before mister." he mocks him. "However, I don't like the sound of your voice." he gets into his fighting stance. Kush sighed annoyed.

"**Oh really…" **he wondered. "**I wish I could say the same thing to your daddy and your…mommy." **Kirby gasp when Kush brought up Jigglypuff.

"Wait," Kirby asked. "How is my mommy in this? I mean what does she got to do with you losers?" he mocks the lizard monster again. Escargoon was kinda shaking a little; worried that he could get hurt if the battle begins.

Kush growled angrily at the Star Warrior. "**What did I say about 'who you are talking to'?"** Kush snarled. "**Maybe I should teach a few manners about talking to an adult like that." **Kush brought out his long spare from his sheath.

Kirby took his stand. "Kirby you better be careful." Escargoon warned him. "He may have some tricks up his sleeves and could easily take you down if you are not careful." he finished.

"I will…" Kirby reassures him. 'I hope…' he thought to himself.

Kush holds his spare into a fighting stance. **"LET'S FIGHT!" **He rushed into an attack.

Meanwhile with Julia who was returning to the others. "I hope brother is okay." she wondered. She turned to the hallway where they split up.

"I wish I could help him." she talked to herself. "I know he's worried about mommy, he's not the only one that is worried about her. Daddy is too." Julia holds the locket which was given to her by him. "It's like daddy and brother are always trying to keep me and out of danger. From getting hurt or worse…" she holds the locket close to her heart. "But, I can't stand here and not help them. I mean I'm a warrior too." she cheered herself. "I am not going to stand here doing noting. My family needs me and I'm going to help no matter what!" She begin running towards the path where her brother took.

"Hold brother I'm coming!" she said to herself as she heads to where Kirby is.

Kirby dodged away from Kush's spare. "Man he's tough. How can I beat him?" the young pink warrior wondered. He tried to think of a way to suck the spare from Kush's hand so he can use his Copy Ability against the lizard monster.

"**Is that the best you could do?"** Kush asked the warrior as he continues to attack the warrior.

He uses his wave attacks at the warrior trying to keep him distracted. Kirby used his Spin Attack at the waves. Kush growled softly. "Ha! I bet he didn't see that coming." Kirby thought happily.

Kush smiled evilly at him again. "**SHADOW SLASH!" **he throws his spare at the ground then sends a dark shadowy line at Kirby. Kirby dodged the attack before he could get slashed by that spare attack. However, he didn't get out unharmed. His right arm got cut, it bleed a little though the cut was deep.

"Damn it!" Kirby cussed. Kush chuckled again.

"**Now you will see the true terrier of my deadly shadow attacks."** he teased. Kirby gritted his teeth. Kush then slashes at the warrior.

Escargoon watched in horror while he was still tied up like a present. "Oh Kirby," he thought. "If he doesn't have a weapon soon, he'll be a goner for sure."

With the gang in the room. Tiff was pacing back and forth, Tuff was seating in one of the seats, and Iuss was sleeping on top of Lilly's head who too, is a sleep.

Tuff looked at his sister with annoying look glued to his face. "AGRH!" he broke the silence. "Tiff will you stop doing that. Its making me dizzy." he said to his sister.

Tiff stopped and glared at him. "I'm sorry, but I'm worried about Kirby and Julia." she replied. Tuff sighed annoyed. "Hey its not my fault that I worry about them!" she shouted at her little brother.

Tuff gasps and fell off his seat. Starling the two sleepers from their rest. "Hey don't do that!" he shouted back Tiff.

While the two augured, Lilly and Iuss sighed sadly. "I wish they would stop doing that." Iuss said.

"_I know…" _she agreed with him. "_Its bad enough that Jigglypuff is missing, but now we have to hear them yelling at each other like a butch of two year olds."_ she complained.

Iuss nod his head. "I know…but," he looked at the window. "I feel bad for the two kids. I mean they must not have a great family time together since this is happening." Lilly agreed.

As everything was going to end up having a fist fight, Tokori flew in the room. "GUYS!" he shouted.

The gang turned to the little bird. "What's wrong Tokori?" Tiff asked.

"Yeah and why are you sweating?" Tuff asked.

Tokori took a break from flying and land on the table next to the two siblings. "I had to rush cause Kirby is in trouble!" he answered. The gang gasped.

"WHAT!" they shouted.

Cat's ears pick up some strange sounds coming from a long distance. "What is it?" Meta Knight asked.

"I don't know…" Cat answered. He stood up from his seat.

"What is it? What is he looking for?" the king asked the blue knight. The knight didn't answer him.

"It sounds like something or someone is fighting, and he's losing this fight badly." Cat spoke. "I can smell his blood from here. I don't know the scent though…"

Meta Knight took a huge sniff in the air. "Wait I know this scent…" Meta Knight figured out the blood scent. "That's-" he got cut off by the door being slammed opened by his two fellow knights.

"Sir we got trouble…" Blade said then stopped to see the strange figure next to his master. "Who's that-" Sword cut him off.

"Its Kirby! His in trouble!" Sword shouted.

Meta Knight and King DDD gasp.

At the battle scene, Kirby was panting hard trying to keep on dodging Kush's attacks. However, he was pretty scratched up by the lizard's attacks. "Ah…ah…ah…" he panted softly.

Kush yawned. "**Aw…is the little puff ball getting tried?"** he teased him. "**That's a shame I thought this fight would be interesting and fun. I guess I was wrong."**

He rushed towards the puffball and kicks him hard in the gut. It sends Kirby into the damaged wall.

"KIRBY!" Escargoon shouted.

Kirby tried to get off the floor; however his strength was getting weaker and weaker. "I can't…fight…like this…" he thought to himself.

Kush raised his spare heaven high. "**This is over for you."** With that he slashes his final blow at the warrior.

"Kirby watch out!" Escargoon shouted.

Kirby couldn't move his body or even dodge the attack. So he gives up moving. "I'm…sorry…mommy…" he said his final words.

Then the slash made the room turned white.

* * *

**Huge Cliffhanger! What do you think would happen next? Find out in the final episode of Kirby Back Again.**

**Read and review please. Sorry if the chp is confusing when it switches from the fighting scene to a different scenes.**


	54. Last chp of Shadow's of One's Past

Hi there. In this fourth season of Kirby Back Again, Meta Knight, Julia, and Iuss had their journey ended when the old enemy of Meta Knight's is defeated the three headed home from the long journey that Julia went to find out about her parents' past and their ancient histories together. Once they returned to the castle a message came to the Cloud Warrior telling her that it is time for her to leave Pop Star and come back to earth where the dark pokemon is waiting for her return.

When Jigglypuff left Pop Star, Meta Knight finds a note from her and he begins to worry. Tiff and Lilly found out about Jigglypuff's mission of returning to her planet. What well the gang do and what will the teacher of Meta Knight have to say to the young warrior?

Read and find out!

This is the final chp of the fourth season! I hope you enjoy this finally chp. Thank you for giving me your awesome comments about the story. The next season will be up on November 3rd. Therefore, until then you can reread this story if you like. I wish you all a good reading.

I do not own Pokemon and Kirby.

Warning it will have cuss words in this chp and kidnapping is involved. This will have some fighting and some blood.

Sorry if this chp is not as long as I thought it would be. However, the chp will be good I promise.

* * *

Shadows of One's Past

Episode Forty-Seven

The Time Has Come

Kushi's spare hit another weapon that is protecting the young Star Warrior from revving the final blow. "**What the heck?"** the dust cleared off to revealed a young puffball standing next to Kirby.

"Julia," Kirby gasp. The little sister was holding strong against the spare. "How…did you…" he tried to asked.

"I couldn't let you get hurt by that bad man's weapon." she cut him off. "Besides, you're my brother and I will not let anything happen to you!" she pushed back at Kushi.

The lizard took a couple of steps back from her thrust. "**So the cloud warrior had another child with that vampire puffball eh?"** he chuckled evilly. "**Well this is truly surprising to see the offspring of the cloud warrior.**" He stands his spare at the light blue puffball girl instead of Kirby. "**I will be looking forward with this fight."**

He rushed towards Julia with a swipe of his spare. Julia blocks the attack with the skill that her mother taught her. She used her sword to deflect the attack and swipe kick under the lizard's feet,

Kushi gasp. Julia smiled at she tries to attack the man while he is like this before he could recover. She swings her sword at him. It sends him to the other side of the throne room into the wall. Then he kneed to the ground.

"**Damn…"** he cursed. "**She might have posses some powers. I will not let this child get the best of me!"** He got off from the floor and growled at the light blue puffball. Then he used his shadow slashes on her.

Julia deflected most of the attack; powerfully legs kicked however, she felt her stomach. She gasps as she collapses to the floor. She breathes heavily when Kushi hit her in the stomach. "Ouch…" she whispered to herself.

Kirby tried to get up and help her, however due to the attacks that Kushi made he cannot even more a muscle without passing out. All Kirby could do is to watch his sister getting hurt by that monster.

Escargoon tried to get himself untied, however the ropes were cutting his wrist that they were starting to bleed. Slightly. "Damn it." he cursed. "I have to help them," he said to himself. "But how can I get myself out of this mess?" he asked. Then something cut the ropes. "Huh?" He felt his wrist moving freely and the rope fell to the ground making a small pool of rope. "Oh did that…?" he asked himself. He turned and got his answer.

"Sword, Blade." he gasped. The two knights shut his mouth up. "Mmmm…!" he muffled some words out.

"Shh…" Sword said to him. "We need to you out of here before he notices," she said to him.

Escargoon grabbed both of the hands. "Are you two mad!" he shouted. "What about the kids? They need help-" Blade shut his mouth again.

"Don't worry, we got help." Blade reassures him.

Julia was kick to the other side of the wall next to her big brother as Kushi walk closer to prepare the death of the young warrior. "**Any last words dear one?" **he asked.

Julia looked at him and then said. "You go to hell!" she shouted at him.

Kushi growled as he thrust his spare to the young girl's chest. However, a beam entered the room and cut off Kushi's attack. The lizard and Julia step away from the powerfully beam. "That beam…" Julia whispered.

"**How the hell did you do that?"** he demands the child. However, a dark puffball stands next to his daughter and son. "**YOU!"** Kushi gasped.

Meta Knight holds Galaxia straight at the lizard man. "So you the demon that my master told me about?" he spoke. "What gives you the right to come here and attack my children?" he demands. "You must have some guts to come here and attack my children like that." His stance himself into attack mood.

Kushi recovered and stance himself at the older warrior. "**I knew that traitor; Cat. He would have told you everything about me, and so did that dumb king." **Kushi smirked at the masked warrior. **"Now, this fight is going to interesting!"** he chuckled evilly as he rushed towards Meta Knight.

The older warrior stopped him from attacking. "You are not going to get out of here alive!" he thrust him back and the two started attacking with their weapons hitting each other and making clutching sounds.

While they were busy, Tiff, Tuff, Lilly, and Iuss came to the kids. "Hey buddy," Tuff greeted Kirby.

"Tuff…Tiff…guys why are you…" Kirby asked his friends. Tiff hushed his lips.

"Don't worry about us at the moment." Tiff told him. "Let's get you two out of here." she helped him up to his feet.

"Wait, what about Escargoon?" Julia asked her.

Lilly answered for Tiff. "_Don't worry about him," _she reassures her. "_Blade and Sword got him freed." _She crutched down so Kirby can lie on her back while Tuff and Tiff pushed him up. "_Now we must hurry."_ Lilly ordered.

Once Kirby was on her back, Tiff got on her back so she could hold Kirby while they escape.

As soon they were getting ready, Julia turned to see a familiar person on the throne chair. "Wait," she wondered. "Is that…" she gasped. "?Tim!"

Tim got tied up on the chair with his mouth gagged up. Julia, using all her strength, ran towards him. "WAIT!" Iuss gasped as he speed up towards her.

Julia did not listen to her little friend. All she cared about was to get Tim safe. Once she got to him, she began to untie him. "Hold on Tim, I'll get you out." she reassures him.

As she was untying him, Meta Knight and Kushi were continuing to fight each other with weapons. "What is your purpose of being here?" Meta Knight demanded.

Kushi chuckled. "**Now why would tell you that?"** he teased him. Meta Knight growled. **"Well, if you must known…the purpose of this is to bring someone special to earth so our agreement will be sealed."** he explained.

Meta Knight pushed him back and the two kept on fighting. "What do you mean by that?" Meta Knight asked. "My wife would never agree with you enemies of the light to release the spirit of a witch that once destroyed thousands lives of humans and pokemon a like." he growled.

Kushi smirked again. "**That's why I'm going to take someone with me so she can agree to help." **He pushed deeper towards Meta Knight as the two weapons clutched with each other. "**I think I know just the one who could help."** he turned to the girl untying her friend.

Meta Knight turned and gasped. "NO!" he thrust his weapon at Kushi's. "YOU WILL NOT HAVE HER!" Meta Knight shouted. He rushed towards the demon with his demon speed and started swinging at him.

Julia on the other hand was trying to get the last knot out of Tim's arms. However, it was too tight for her to untie. "Man, I can't get this one out." she whined. Then a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to see Cat. She gasped and so did Iuss. "YOU!" she squeaked.

"Shush, I am here to help." Cat said calmly to her.

"Yeah like you are helping!" Iuss rejected. Cat glared at the dragonfly. The little shaken with fear as he flow behind Julia's back. "Don't kill me." he pleads.

Cat thought it was funny to see him like that. However, his first concern was to get them out of harms away. "Alright," he pushed Julia gently away from the knot. "Stand back. I'm going to have to cut It." he ordered Julia.

Julia wanted to say no to him, however in her heart, she had to let him do what he can to free her friend.

Cat used his twin swords and cut the knot in half. Tim jumped off the chair and took the rag out of his mouth. "Wow…thank you mister." he thank Cat. Cat smiled.

"You're welcome dear one." he rubbed the boy's head. "Alright, let's get you three-get down!" he pushed the three to the ground and Cat got knock off his feet. "AGRH!" he screamed in agony.

"NO!" Meta Knight screamed when he saw his master fall to the ground with his arm cut off by Kushi's attack.

Julia ran to the wounded knight and gasp when blood was flowing out of his arm. "OH MY GOSH!" she screamed with her hands over her mouth. "Hold on please." she pleads with the man. Tim and Iuss ran to her side.

"He's losing a lot of blood." Tim warned her.

"We need to get him out of here soon!" Iuss said.

Julia nodded. "Let's do it-" she was cut by another attack that pushed the three away into different sides of the room.

Kushi used his shadow ball at the girl so he can get her and get out of here before the vampire knight could kill him. Meta Knight swings his sword at the lizard. Until the lizard grabbed Meta Knight's cape and tossed him to the wall.

Meta Knight groaned as pain sweep through his body. "Damn…" he cursed. Then he saw Kushi over the chair with his little girl. "No, let…" he groaned as he lumped towards the lizard. "Her go!" he shouted.

Kushi smiled. "**No, I think that would be necessary to let this child off the leash."** he pushed the button on the chair's armrest.

The room darkens; the screen was coming on, and the machine that was made by Cat, actives. The portal line came to the ground and Kushi walk towards the portal. "**Now if you don't mind I'm going. See you soon…Vampire." **Kushi said.

With that, he entered the portal.

Meta Knight got up from the floor and ran towards the portal. "Sir!" the two knights shouted for their master. However, Meta Knight could not let that man take his daughter away.

Therefore, he jumped in.

Kirby and Lilly widen when they saw him jump in that portal. "We have to help him!" he told Lilly.

"_Right!"_ Lilly agreed.

Lilly ran towards the portal.

"WAIT GUYS!" Tiff shouted to them. However, it was too late. The two entered the portal before the machine shuts itself off. Everyone was shock to see that happen. Three of their friends had rushed into the portal to save Julia from Kushi, however the portal was now dead.

"No," Tiff gasp with small tears gathered in her eyes.

"Guys..." Tuff fell to his knees.

"Sir..." Sword cried slightly into Blade's shoulder. Blade rubbed her gently as he feel grief hanging on his shoulders.

Tim and Iuss even widen to see this happening to their friends. "I hope Meta Knight, Kirby, and Lilly are okay?" Tim asked.

Iuss nodded. "Don't worry they'll be fine." he reassures him. "I hope...please be careful..." he prayed.

So now the three brave souls are now heading into a different world. In that world, that is Jigglypuff's home.

Earth.

* * *

**Well that is it. This is the finally chp of the fourth season! I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it was rushed on the fighting scene. However, I hope you love this chp.**

**Read and review please: D**


	55. End of Shadows Fifth Season

**Hi there. In this final season of Kirby Back Again, Meta Knight, Kirby, and Lilly jumped into the portal to save Julia, who was taken away be Kushi. Now with them on Earth, the three must find the pokemon army to help them save Julia and Jigglypuff from the fate of the darkness that wants Jigglypuff to bring someone back from the dead. Will the three save them before the world becomes darkness and they lose a loved one?**

**Read and find out!**

**Note: I can't believe this is the final season of Kirby Back Again. I have to say I love writing this story ever since I first started it. I have to thank everyone, especially Mind Seeker who is now Lucky-9-Rose, for inspiring me to write this story. I couldn't have done it without her support. So thank you very Lucky-9-Rose.**

**So now without a farther undo I give you the first episode of the final Season, The End of Shadows.**

**I do not own Pokemon and Kirby.**

**Also this episode will be short, but the next ones will be longer. There will be a few cussing words usages and a little bit of blood.**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**The End of Shadows**

**Episode Forty-Eight**

**An Old Friend**

"Daddy..." Meta Knight moaned softly when a voice called out to him. "Daddy..." He open his eyes and gave out a hiss when the bright light tried to blind him. He used his hands to cover his eyes from the light. "Daddy." Right when his vision was clearly up, he felt something on top of him.

"Daddy I'm so glad you're okay!" He looked up at a pink puffball with pretty blue eyes, much like someone he know and loved. "Daddy?" Meta Knight shook his head/body to get ride of any fogginess.

"Ki..r..by?" he spoke softly. Then he jumped. "Kirby! Thank goodness you're safe!" he hugged his pink puffball son. Kirby smiled and hugged his father. "Are you alright?" he asked after he let go of the hug.

Kirby nodded. "Yeah, me is fine so is Lilly-oh!" Kirby rushed out of his father's arm. "Lilly! Are you here?!" he shouted for the young wolfwarth. "Lilly!" he shouted again.

Meta Knight stood up and dust himself off. "Lilly's here too?" he looked questioned. He looked the surroundings. "What did the portal that Kushi-"

"Lilly!" Meta Knight turned around to see Kirby rushing towards a red, furry, wolfwarth pup. "Are you okay?" he asked his friend.

All they could hear is mumbling under the log. "Daddy, help!" he called out to the old Star Warrior. Meta Knight rushed to his son. "We need to move this log or she wouldn't make it." he said with worry. Meta Knight nodded.

"Stand back." he order the young Star Warrior. Kirby back off a little. Meta Knight took his sword, Galaxia, jump into mid air, and use Sword's Beam. Once it hit the log it slashed in half. Lilly felt the pressure off her body, so she leap out the hole.

She shook herself off from any dirt and creepy crawling that could have fallen off from the dead log. "Are you alright?" Meta Knight asked.

"I think so," she turned to him. "thank you for getting me out of that hole." Meta Knight nodded her kindness.

Kirby rushed towards his friend. "Lilly!" he squealed. He jumped onto her and hugged her. "Me is so glad that you're okay!" he said with happiness. Lilly smiled.

"I'm that you're safe as well." she licked her friend. Kirby smiled.

Meta Knight smiled as well. He put up his sword and wrap his cape around himself. "I wonder where are we?" he asked himself.

He looked at the land. It was a huge, ruin, destroyed forest. "What could have happened here?" He looked at the dead tree with a single leaf standing up tall. "I wish I'd know what happened here." he said to himself.

"Daddy?" he heard Kirby calling to him.

Meta Knight turned to him. "What it is Kirby?" he asked.

Kirby walked towards him, with Lilly behind him. "I feel like I know this place." he answered. "It felt like this is the place where Mommy lived..." he then stopped. "I know this place, this is where the battle took place between the Dark Pokemon and Good Pokemon!" he shouted.

Meta Knight gasped. "It can't be..." he thought. "how could we be...the portal!" He slamed his hands together. "Kushi made the portal to your mother's world, he took Julia to this place, and we after him." he finished.

Lilly sniffled sadly. "I can't believe that we didn't save her." she said sadly. Meta Knight walked toward his friend.

"Don't worry, we will find her." he reassured her. Lilly smiled.

Then she growled. "What it is?" he asked her.

"Someone's here." she answered. Meta Knight and Kirby took out their weapons.

There was someone, or something coming their way. It was floating towards them. Just when they were about to defend themselves. A young pokemon entered the field. She was beautiful, her body was light blue, she had a pink ring at her back, and her head was a yellow shape of a crescent moon.

"Meta Knight," she spoke of a soft yet gently voice. "it's you." she finished. "I can't believe you came back." she added with happiness.

Meta Knight's eyes widen. "Cresselia."

* * *

**Well that's the first episode of Season Five. I'm sorry I had to cut this one short, but the next one will be longer. Man, it feels so good to write this episode after the long break. I miss this story.**

**I hope you guys like it. Please read and review okay.**

**Til next time!**


	56. Episode Forty-Nine

**Hi there. In this final season of Kirby Back Again, Meta Knight, Kirby, and Lilly jumped into the portal to save Julia, who was taken away be Kushi. Now with them on Earth, the three must find the pokemon army to help them save Julia and Jigglypuff from the fate of the darkness that wants Jigglypuff to bring someone back from the dead. Will the three save them before the world becomes darkness and lose their loved ones?**

**Read and find out!**

**Note: I can't believe this is the final season of Kirby Back Again. I have to say I love writing this story ever since I first started it. I have to thank everyone, especially Mind Seeker who is now Lucky-9-Rose, for inspiring me to write this story. I couldn't have done it without her support. So thank you very Lucky-9-Rose.**

**I do not own Pokemon and Kirby.**

**There will be short chps or long chps for Kirby Back Again so just to let you know about the length of the chp okay. There will be a few cussing words usages and a little bit of blood.**

**This chp contains two parts.**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**The End of Shadows**

**Episode Forty-Nine**

**The Student of Jigglypuff**

**Part 1**

Cresselia was happy to see her motor's husband alive and well. "Meta Knight," the moon pokemon spoke. "I'm glad that you are safe and well." she finished.

Meta Knight nodded. "I wish I could say the same to you Cresselia." he greet her.

Cresselia nod her head and turned to the two figures that are behind the Old Star Warrior. "Oh, who are they?" she pointed out to Kirby and Lily.

Meta Knight turned to the two and smiled under his mask covered face. "One of those two is my son Kirby and Lily is a young Wolfwarth who is my wife's friend and companion. " he explained to her. Which made the young moon pokemon gasp softly.

"Ki-Kirby!" she gasp in shock. "I can't believe that this young warrior is Kirby!" She flew towards the young pink warrior and hugs him tight. "You look so cute!" she squealed.

Meta Knight and Lily sweat dropped. Kirby, on the other hand, was trying to escape from the tight death squeeze. "Um...can't...breath..." the young warrior choke out words.

Cresselia looked at him and then realized Kirby's color was changing to purple. The moon pokemon let go. "Oh I'm sorry!" she apologized. "I couldn't control my strength." she explained.

Kirby suck in a big ball of air and let it out. "Thank you for not killing me." he said. The gang laughed at his thankful wish.

"Don't worry," Meta Knight said to his student. "I'm sure she didn't mean to." he finished as he rubs his student's head.

Cresselia giggled. "I can't believe how much you grown. I wish Jigglypuff-OH!" she give out a gasp. "Where is Jigglypuff, is she with you?" she asked them. Meta Knight, Kirby, and Lily looked down. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Lily was the first one to answer. "She is not with us."

Cresselia looked at her with a sad face. "I don't understand, why and how?" she asked them.

Meta Knight patted Lily's head. "I will explain," he continued for her. "My wife, Jigglypuff, left my home planet and head here to help the Cloud Army defeat the darkness before it raises out of it's grave." he finished.

Cresselia nodded. "I see, she told me about it." she said.

Meta Knight, Kirby, and Lily was shock. "WAIT!" Kirby spoke and rush towards her. "Did mommy talk to you? Did you see her?" he asked her.

Cresselia hold her hands in defense. "Yes, I have talked to her, but I didn't see her." she answered both of his questions. Kirby frown. "I'm sorry, if I saw her I would have told you." she added.

Meta Knight walked towards the moon pokemon. "How did she talk to you?" he asked.

Cresselia looked at him and answered. "Well, we talk with our minds." she answered him.

Meta Knight and the two looked at other with a confused look. Meta Knight turned to the moon pokemon and asked.

"How can you do that with Jigglypuff?" he asked.

Before she could answer his question, she looked at the sudden lighting that was striking down. "A lighting storm is heading our way," she pointed at the sky. The three looked at the sky and then back at her. "We need to head to camp before it does." she warned them.

The three looked at each other and nodded. "Could you explain the rest of the way?" Kirby asked. Meta Knight sighed and rubbed his student's head.

"How about we get to the hideout first," he reassured him. "Then Cresselia will explain once we're safe from the storm." he finished. Kirby nod to his teacher.

Cresselia smiled. "Alright come on follow me." She lead the way to the hideout, Meta Knight and Kirby took a ride on Lily's back, and the three followed the moon pokemon.

While someone, in the woods, was watching them closely. "I'll see you tonight my student." he whispered and disappeared out of the woods.

* * *

**Alright, I hope this chp wasn't confusing or something. If it is please let me know. Also I hope you like it too.**

**The next chp will be longer than this chp.**

**Read and review please.**


	57. Episode Fifty

**Hi there. In this final season of Kirby Back Again, Meta Knight, Kirby, and Lilly jumped into the portal to save Julia, who was taken away be Kushi. Now with them on Earth, the three must find the pokemon army to help them save Julia and Jigglypuff from the fate of the darkness that wants Jigglypuff to bring someone back from the dead. Will the three save them before the world becomes darkness and lose their loved ones?**

**Read and find out!**

**Note: I can't believe this is the final season of Kirby Back Again. I have to say I love writing this story ever since I first started it. I have to thank everyone, especially Mind Seeker who is now Lucky-9-Rose, for inspiring me to write this story. I couldn't have done it without her support. So thank you very Lucky-9-Rose.**

**I do not own Pokemon and Kirby.**

**There will be short chps or long chps for Kirby Back Again so just to let you know about the length of the chp okay. There will be a few cussing words usages and a little bit of blood.**

**This chp contains two parts.**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

**Warning: May be a little of fighting, blood, and a less cussing.**

* * *

**The End of Shadows**

**Episode Fifty**

**Doubts and Blood**

**Part 2**

Meta Knight, Kirby, and Lilly followed the young moon shaped pokemon at the camp ground where the rest of the pokemon made their head quarters . While walking to the camp site, Meta Knight began to wonder about what Cresselia said about talking to Jigglypuff with her mind. He never heard of a normal pokemon and a psychic pokemon could talk with Mind Link. He thought only psychic pokemons can do that. So how can Jigglypuff and Cresselia do that without proper training?

"Unless," he thought. "Jigglypuff was born with a little of psychic blood, but it wouldn't be strong enough for her to use this move. Only a natural born psychic pokemon can do use that move. Due to the fact that it uses lots of enegy of the body in order for them to use it." He stopped thinking about it. If he tries to figure out how his wife can use Mind Link, it could lead him to having a head ache and that's something he does not want.

"Oh!" Cresselia cheered. The three looked at the moon pokemon. "What is it?" Meta Knight asked.

"There!" she pointed at a campsite. "That's where everyone is hiding. We are almost close to it." she answered. "Come on!" She rushed to the site and the two, cause Kirby is asleep, followed behind her.

While they were reaching for the campsite Meta Knight stop. Lilly stopped and turned to him. _"What is the matter?"_ she asked him. Meta Knight's eyes turned to green with many thoughts raging in his mind. _"Sir?"_ she called out again.

Meta Knight turned to her and answered. "Sorry, I had something going on in my mind." Lilly looked at him with a concern look. "It's probably noting don't worry." he lied.

Lilly walked up to him. _"I know you miss Jigglypuff, don't worry you and her will find each other again."_ she spoke.

Meta Knight sighed. "I know but something tells me that this challenge will be even harder than ever before. Also I'm worried about her. She never goes things like this without my help before." he explained. Lilly nodded.

_"I know, but right now we must focus on finding out where Hushi is and rescue Julia."_ She remained him of the one reason why they are here. Meta Knight nodded to her.

"You're right, I should focus on what is important, and that's finding my daughter." he said to her. "Thank you for cheering me up." he thank her with his eyes glowing blue.

Lilly smiled and licked his masked cheek. _"You are welcome."_ she replied.

"Hey are you coming!" The two turned to Cresselia, who is waving at them. "Come on the storms are coming!" she shouted.

Lilly lowered herself to the ground so Meta Knight can get on top of her. Once he settled Lilly pick herself up and rush towards the moon pokemon.

When they reached up to her a stranger appeared in front of them. Meta Knight jumped off Lilly and placed his hand on the sword's handle. "Who are you?" he demanded.

The creature smiled evilly._ "Well this a shocking moment to see here."_ the evil one spoke. _"I'm surprise that you three used the portal to get here. I am quite surprise that it didn't destroy you while you traveled here. I guess I was wrong."_

Lilly growl dangerously at the intruder._ "You, I realize that scent before,"_ she spoke softly. When she realize what the scent is she growled louder. _"Hushi!"_ she gasp.

Meta Knight's eyes glowed with red. "You! Where is my daughter you monster!?" he demanded as he took out Galaxia and pointed her at the creature.

Hushi smiled as he took of his hood. _"Why should I tell you that?"_ he mock the knight._ "So you can save her and your wife from their fate that are destined for them to fillful?" he chuckled. "Don't make me laugh. You know I can't do that."_ he finished with a toothy grin.

Meta Knight's eyes darken with red. "You monster!" He rushed towards Hushi and slashed him. However, Hushi dodged the attack. Meta Knight looked around to find that creepy lizard monster. "Damn it!" he cussed.

"Where did that creature go?" Cresselia asked. Lilly stood close to her. Kirby, who woke up from his nap, wondered what happened.

"Lilly," Kirby spoke. "what is going on?" he asked her.

Before Lilly could answer a blast of force hit them. "AH!" the three screamed before they were knock out. Meta Knight turned to the others and gasp.

"Guys!" He rushed towards them. Just before he could reach them. "GAHA!" he screamed out of pain as a spear pierced his back deeply. Kirby opened his eyes a little to see his father stabbed in the back. His eyes widen.

"No! Daddy!" he shouted as he stood up and rush towards him.

Meta Knight gasp for air when something made his spine shiver. _"Hahaha,"_ he turned to see Hushi with his spear in hand. _"How does it feel when the blade of your enemies slice through you? Does it feel good to have all that blood pouring out of you body?"_ He chuckled.

Meta Knight could feel his mouth filled with blood. He coughed into his mask. "You...monster..." he glared at him. Hushi laughed and pulled out the spear from his body. Meta Knight gasp and fall to the ground while blood flowed out of his body.

_"Don't worry little warrior this will be over soon."_ Hushi said to him. He pulled the spear above him and aimed at Meta Knight's heart. Just as he delivers the final blow, Kirby slashed his sword at Hushi. _"GA!"_ Hushi gasp at the wound on his arm.

Kirby stood proud over his teacher's body. "I'll never let you kill my teacher!" he shouted at he rushed towards the lizard. Just as before Kirby could hurt Hushi the lizard used his tail and knock Kirby to the ground.

_"You are the most annoying brat I have to deal with."_ he said to Kirby. Kirby growled at the monster. _"I wish I could kill you slowly and painfully. But the time is not quite right yet."_ he said to him.

When a voice came to Hushi's ear he turned and left the scene before somebody finds him. Just before he leaves. "_You should watch yourself Meta Knight, because sooner or later there will be no one to save you."_ With that said he disappeared in the woods.

Kirby groaned and rushed towards his teacher. "Daddy!" he cried out of fear. "Hold on I'll try to stop the blood flow." Kirby pushed his hand down, hard, on his teacher's back. "You'll be okay. You'll be okay I promise you'll make it through." he cried as he try to stay positive.

Meta Knight could feel a small smile forming on his face. "I'm sorry I couldn't...be strong...enough..." he apologized to him.

Kirby hushed him. "Don't speak. Save your strong for the next battle." he encouraged him. Meta Knight smiled.

Then his world turned dark.

* * *

**A huge cliffhanger has happened. Well Meta Knight be able to survive?**

**Find out in next time in the next chp.**

**Read and reivew please.**


	58. Episode Fifty-One

**Hi there. In this final season of Kirby Back Again, Meta Knight, Kirby, and Lilly jumped into the portal to save Julia, who was taken away be Kushi. Now with the three of them on Earth, the three must find the pokemon army to help them save Julia and Jigglypuff from the fate of the darkness that wants Jigglypuff to bring someone back from the dead. Will the three save them before the world becomes darkness and lose their loved ones?**

**Read and find out!**

**Note: I can't believe this is the final season of Kirby Back Again. I have to say I love writing this story ever since I first started it. I have to thank everyone, especially Mind Seeker who is now Lucky-9-Rose, for inspiring me to write this story. I couldn't have done it without her support. So thank you very much Lucky-9-Rose.**

**I do not own Pokemon and Kirby.**

**There will be short chps or long chps for Kirby Back Again so just to let you know about the length of the chp okay. There will be a few cussing words usages and a little bit of blood.**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

**This one will have a nice dream of Meta Knight and Jigglypuff.**

**Warning: A little use of cuss words**

* * *

**The End of Shadows**

**Episode Fifty-One**

**Keep moving Forward**

_Meta Knight was sitting at the garden of King Dedede's Castle while watching the young children play catch with a small yellow ball. He smiled as he looked at his own two child. Julia and Kirby. Their smiles brings joy and laughter to his heart and soul. They were safe and unharmed from the past that haunts him._

_"They seem to be having fun huh?" a soft voice appeared. Meta Knight's eyes were blue when he sees his beautiful wife, the very woman he ever loved._

_Purin._

_"I believe so my dear." he agreed with her. Jigglypuff smiled._

_"Yup, I figure you would be, hehehe." she giggled._

_Meta Knight took his mask off his face and placed on the ground next to his feet. Jigglypuff smiled as she walks towards her love._

_"Yes, I would believe so..." he said softly as he hold out his hand and let her take his hand._

_The two sat next each other as they watch the children playing. "Jigglypuff," he break out of the silence. "I'm sorry I couldn't be strong enough to save you from your fate that your ancestor placed upon you" he apologized._

_Jigglypuff lifted his chin to look at her. "Meta Knight, do not blame yourself because of my fate." she said. "I didn't want my fate to be a burden towards you and our children. If anything would have happened to you, Kirby, and Julia. I would never forgive myself." she finished with tears filling her eyes._

_Meta Knight stroke his wife with his ungloved hand. "This is not your fault. You didn't ask for this to happen." he explained to her as he wipes the tears away from her face. "So do not blame yourself for what the future lies." he added the last part that he even disliked. "Like I have, when I was going through pain and torture."_

_Jigglypuff smiled and hold his hand gentle. "Do not blame yourself from what happened in the past. You need to let go of it and keep moving forward in life that you are fighting for." she said to him. Meta Knight looked at her with a shock. "You know, if you were not the way you were when we first met, I don't know what to think of what our future will be like if you were not you." she wondered._

_Meta Knight wondered the same thing. "Yes, but if I could go back in time and change it. I wouldn't be a murder that takes lives of others or being a strong, powerful, prized warrior for the dark lord, who wanted to rule the world." he doubt on himself._

_Jigglypuff turned to him. "That's not true Meta Knight," she objected. "you are most kind, strong, and grateful person I've ever met." With that said made him shock. "I never see you as a monster that thirsts for blood, an assistance that takes lives, and even most of all you are no one's prized winner." she continued._

_"You are you, the knight that joined side of the Armies of Cloud and Star. You put your own life into helping others, you made friends that were by your side, that stood with you until the very end. You are strong when you have friends behind you all the way." she finished._

_Meta Knight smiled at her. "You are always right when it comes to friendship and trust." he said to her. Jigglypuff smiled._

_"I know, but you know I'm not always right." Meta Knight chuckled. Jigglypuff laughed sweetly. "Thank you Jigglypuff." he thank her._

_She smiled. "Your welcome Meta Knight." She kissed his lips and whispered._

_"Now please wake up."_

Meta Knight woke up with his eyes wide open. He hissed when light hit his eyes so he covered them with his arm. "Ouch," he whimpered.

When his arm was covering his face he realizes that his mask was off his face. He panic. "What happened to my mask and my stuff?" he asked. He turned to see a little table with all of his stuff sitting on top of it. He spotted his mask hanging on the chair.

When he tried to sit up, he gasp at an intense pain going through him. "Damn..." he cussed. He placed his hand on his back and then his eyes widen. "Oh my lord..." he said to himself.

"Oh my lord indeed." a young soft voice broke his trace. He looked around to find the owner of that voice. "Don't push yourself." He turned to the door to see a young Chansey and another nurse pokemon next to her.

"Chansey?" Meta Knight spoke. Chansey giggled.

"Yup, I'm a Chansey, but my name Lucky." Lucky introduce herself. "This my mother Blissey. The Chansey that you might of known of." she explained.

Blissey giggled. "It's been a long time is it Meta?" the older Chansey asked.

Meta Knight eyed widen a little to see the old Chansey change since he last saw her. "I believe so Miss Chansey." he replied.

Blissey nodded. "Lucky why don't go check with the other patients okay?" she asked her daughter. Lucky nodded and headed out the door.

She walked towards the knight. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Meta Knight answered. "Tired and sore..." He rubbed his back gently. Blissey nodded. Then he gasp. "Wait, where is Kirby, Lily, and Cresselia?" he asked.

Blissey patted his hand. "They're alright." she answered. "They are all in the Resting Room. Don't worry they're safe and sound." she reassured him.

Meta Knight. "That's good." he said.

Blissey nodded. "Yup, you know your son was very worried about you when you passed out." Meta Knight turned to her. "He was worried that you didn't make it. He did everything he could to stop the blood from flowing from your back. You should have seen him." She looked at her hands with a sad look.

Meta Knight looked at his hands and sighed sadly. " I didn't mean to make him...Wait!" He turned to her with a surprise look. "How did you know Kirby was my-" She hushed him softly.

"Let just say, I know that cute face anywhere and I figured that he was Jigglypuff's and your son." she explained.

Meta Knight blushed, realizing he didn't have his mask on, when she said something about Kirby's face looking exactly like his. He covered his face and groan.

Blissey giggled. "It's alright Meta." she reassured him. "It just it's been so long since I last saw him." she began explaining to him. "He was so cute when he was wrapped in his little blanket and sleeping peacefully in Jigglypuff's arms." Then she sighed sadly. "But when the war broke out I felt so bad for Jigglypuff having to send him away somewhere and safe from the darkness."

Meta Knight nodded as he rubbed her shoulder. "I understand...it must have been painful for Jigglypuff to send Kirby away." he said to her. She nodded. "I wish I can change time and stay with Jigglypuff's side. So I can protect her and Kirby from the threats that you are dealing with right on." he said.

She nodded. "Well you don't have to worry about that. Right you need to sleep and then we will figure things out. Don't worry." she reassured him. He nodded.

He laid down on the bed, gently, and Blissey put the blanket on top of the knight. "You get sleep okay." she ordered him.

Right before Blissey left. "Also, don't think to much about the past Meta," She turned to him. "you must go forward to fight for those you care. Be stronger for the people you love."

With that said she left the room.

* * *

**Okay I have to say this chp, was pretty good. Maybe... if not I'm sorry for the chp...**

**I hope you guys enjoy it...**

**Read and review please.**


	59. IMPORTANT NEWS

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter! I'm truly sorry! But this is very important! SOPA is back!**

**_VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!_**** I was informed of this from Ren8Ichigo and lazylollipop girl! Just to let you know this is not my words but from Ren8Ichigo! Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me!**

**SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

**THIS IS FROM FemGenjo Sanjo**


	60. Episode Fifty-Two

**Hi there. In this final season of Kirby Back Again, Meta Knight, Kirby, and Lilly jumped into the portal to save Julia, who was taken away be Kushi. Now with the three of them on Earth, the three must find the pokemon army to help them save Julia and Jigglypuff from the fate of the darkness that wants Jigglypuff to bring someone back from the dead. Will the three save them before the world becomes darkness and lose their loved ones?**

**Read and find out!**

**Note: I can't believe this is the final season of Kirby Back Again. I have to say I love writing this story ever since I first started it. I have to thank everyone, especially Mind Seeker who is now Lucky-9-Rose, for inspiring me to write this story. I couldn't have done it without her support. So thank you very much Lucky-9-Rose.**

**I do not own Pokemon and Kirby.**

**There will be short chps or long chps for Kirby Back Again so just to let you know about the length of a chp okay. There will be a few cussing words usages and a little bit of blood.**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

**Warning: A little use of cuss words**

**The End of Shadows**

**Episode Fifty-Two**

**An old family friend**

Lilly was resting peaceful on a carpet floor with Kirby by her side. Kirby, however, didn't sleep at all. He was too worried about his father's health and hoped he pulled through okay from the injures from that lizard warrior.

Kirby sighed sadly. "I can't believe I did that..." he said sadly. "I shouldn't have slept on Lilly's back, I should have been up, and I should have helped them..." he placed his hands on his face. "It should have been me on that emergency bed and not him...not daddy..." He felt tears forming in his eyes.

"Kirby you're awake," the pink puffball turned his attention to a young Chansey holding a tray of fruits and his favorite apples, each with a different color. "I'm glad you awaked from your rest." She placed the tray on top of the night stand. She pick out a red apple and headed it to him. "Here, eat this it will make you feel better." she offered.

Kirby stretched out one of his chubby arms and took it from her. "Thank you." he thanked her. The Chansey nodded to his appreciation. He took a bite and smiled, he was happy he had food for a while since they warped from their home planet to his mother's planet.

"Oh, no problem at all, Kirby." Kirby stopped eating his apple and turned to her with widen eyes.

"How do you know my name?" he asked her.

Chansey giggled. "Oh don't feel threaten," she assured him. "let's just say my mother knows you when you were a baby." Kirby at her with confusion.

"Oh...okay?" he nodded. Chansey giggled again.

"Oh he's awake that's good." The two turned to see a Blissey walking in. "I wondering when he would wake up." she giggled. "It's good to see you though and look how much you grown since the last I saw you." she said out loud.

Kirby looked at her strangely and then back at Chansey. "How do I know her," he asked. "it felt like I remember you from somewhere?" he asked her. 'I don't understand,' he mumbled under his breath. 'why does she smell so familiar?' he asked himself.

Chansey smiled. "Well to answer that question for you." she pointed to her mother, who is working with other pokemon. "That was Chansey, your mother's house wife." she explained. Kirby looked at her with a shocking look.

"Wait," Kirby jumped to his feet off the bed. "she was my mommy's housewife?" he asked. Blissey turned to him and smiled.

"I was wondering when you going to remember me." she said to him. "It's good to see you Kirby." She walked over to him and gave him a huge hug. Kirby hugged his mother's house wife. "You are so big since the last time I saw you." she commented him. Kirby let go of her and turned to her daughter then back to her. "What it is young one?" she asked.

"It's just you're a lot different since I was little..." he tired to explain it without making it confusing for him and for her. "You were a Chansey right?" he asked. She nodded. "Then why are you like that?"

Blissey giggled. "Oh dear I guess your mother didn't tell you about the evolution yet." Kirby looked at her confused.

"What's evolution?" he asked.

Blissey patted his head. "Well, you see...um...it's very hard to explain," she tried to answer his question. Kirby nodded. "But I can tell you this, evolution is a natural process of development, growth, when pokemon are in their certain ages, or levels, they started to evolved into many different forms of the shape they take into." she finishes and Kirby nodded a little, trying to understand the explanation of evolution.

"That's...really hard to understand..." Kirby said to her. Blissey giggled.

"Yes, its hard to understand it sometimes, but to us, the pokemon, its easy for us to understand it since we have to go through those stages." she replied.

Kirby smiled and then something popped into his mind. "Oh!" he gasped. "Is my da- I mean teacher okay?" he asked her with worry. Blissey giggled again. "What's so funny?" he asked, almost angrily.

"Your father is alright," she answered. "he's resting now since he woke up from a lovely dream." she explained to him.

"Can I go see him?" he asked her. Chansey walked up to him.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I mean you are still pretty sore after what happened in the battle with that lizard monster." she wondered. Kirby sighed and turned his head/body to the ground.

"Can I see him please?" he asked again. Blissey felt a 'feeling' in his body, that tells her, he needs to see his father or else he won't be at ease.

"Of course you well," she answered. "I'll take you to him." she offered. Kirby smiled. "Lucky," She turned her attention to her daughter. "I want you to check on the rest of the patients while I take him to his father's room." Lucky nodded to her mother and went out to do what her mother ordered.

Blissey turned to Kirby. "Come with me." she ordered to him. Kirby followed Blissey to his father/teacher's room.

While walking through the hallway Kirby couldn't help but to look around the underground camp site. "You are wondering where we are huh?" Blissey asked. Kirby turned to her.

"Yeah, what is this place?" he asked. Blissey giggled.

"This is an underground campsite for us, The Cloud Warriors, to retreat from dangerous things that goes on in live." she explained to him. "It's the only stronghold that is protecting us against Giratina's evil forces." she finished.

Kirby looked at her with wonder. "Wow...I didn't know how bad this war has gotten..." he said to her.

Blissey nodded. "Yes, the war has been going on forever since then." she answered.

"I don't understand why would this pokemon do this?" he asked her. Blissey simply shook her head.

"I don't know either, but whatever made him the way he is...I don't know if he'll be able to..." she stopped.

"Able to what?" he asked.

Blissey let go of answering the boy's question. "Noting, anyway we are almost there." She quicken her pace to Meta Knight's room.

Kirby followed her quickly to the dark blue puffball's room.

**Okay I know this chp sucks...but I hope its okay...it's a little cliffhanger but the next chp will be better.**

**Read and review.**


	61. News

**Big News:**

**The story of Kirby Back Again will be on hold until next Spring.**

**Sorry for short notices...**

**Thanks**

**FMH**


End file.
